The Work of Two
by thecoldest raindrops are tears
Summary: This story follows after the first movie completely ignore the sequel please and it gives points of view from both Mulan and Shang after the victory at the palace and much more. Rated T for language and just in case.
1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note: So I decided to write another story, from Mulan's point of view because I think I understand girls more than guys. :) I want you to completely ignore the sequel because I decided to write my own sequel. I decided not to put any music ( **:'(** ), because I don't have time to find music much anymore, but if you guys want me to put music with it, then maybe I will. :) I hope you enjoy my 2nd story! :D**

* * *

"_Um…you…you fight good._"

And for some reason, those words never left her mind. Why? Was it because it was not grammatically correct? Was it because it was true? No, it was because those last words were a goodbye to her from a man whom she had spent the last few months with, and fell in love. But he didn't know that, and probably never will. However those last few words made her wonder, _does he feel the same?_

These thoughts pervaded Mulan's mind as she made her way back to her home and her father, where far greater problems lay. Mulan left her father and mother, whom she did not even greet goodbye as they lay on their bed. Her father, whom she left angry at her for not "knowing her place" and her mother, who was angry at her for failing the matchmaker's test. Would they take her back and forgive her?

Though her horse could quickly make the journey home, she did not want to come home around midnight. So Mulan stayed in a nearby inn that was oddly called Lucky, but stayed free of charge because of her sudden fame. She quietly walked to her room and fell straight on the bed, as her thoughts surrounded her mind like a fog.

"_What do I say to my parents? That I'm sorry for leaving and disobeying you and completely going against my cultural traditions and values? Nothing I do or could give to them was enough to compensate for all the dishonor and fear they had to face and would continue to know,_" Mulan thought as she lay on the bed. She knew that even though she had saved the Emperor's life, let alone China, there would still be talks of her dishonor during camp with _Shang_.

"_Why is it that everything leads back to Shang?_" Mulan sighed perturbed by this fact. Mulan loved him that she knew, but why? What was it about him that made her fall in love? He certainly had the looks, which even made Mulan blush thinking about it, while lying on the bed.

"_But there's something deeper and just more to him,_" she thought. Like what though? Certainly not his poetic ability. No, more like care and compassion towards her like what she saw in the mountains. But all that faded away in just a few minutes, and because she was a girl. So what made her think that he loved her as a girl, let alone as a friend?

Mulan shook her head, as if trying to get rid of these thoughts. She tried to sleep, but that was not really working. Mulan would leave for home after a goodnight's rest and with a clear mind. Little did she know was that those problems would soon be back by morning.

_In the meanwhile…  
_Shang still remained at the palace. "_You fight good? Was that all he could say to a woman who inspired him and meant so much to him?_" he asked himself. The Emperor cleared his throat and Shang realized he was next to him.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rarest and beautiful of all."

"Sir?" Shang really was not thinking well enough today.

And the Emperor seemed to notice, as he gave Shang the stupidest look. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." The man then walked off with his hat commanding Chi-Fu and other servants to clean up, as he walked into his home.

Shang sighed. The Emperor was right. "_How could I have missed that? Right. Because she was a woman and they always made him nervous, though he was always good at hiding it. But she was different,_" he thought.

Suddenly he felt a nudge at his side. It was Yao, whom Shang could not take seriously with the feminine make-up. Shang snickered looking at all of them and Ling punched him hard in the shoulder. But Chien-Po watched on the sidelines with a smirk and finally asked, "So how did the smooth talking, charming Shang attitude go with Mulan?"

Shang sighed, but not because he was annoyed that they were asking. He, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po went far back. They grew up together in the same village always playing games together and as they got older, meeting girls together. Usually Shang always showed them the right way to wow a girl, and they would watch in awe at how he always got the girl. But not this time.

"Not so well," Shang admitted sadly.

And at that, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po burst out laughing. Shang watched them and glared as they laughed hysterically, and as Yao fell to the ground unable to control his laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Shang yelled. "Besides," Shang finally said with a smirk, "I'm not the one going around wearing make-up. Now who is gonna have a harder time getting girls?"

With that, they all stopped laughing and glared at him. "Well," Ling said, being the first to speak up, "what happened to Mr. I'm-so-good-with-girls-I-don't-ever-get-nervous?"

Then Yao spoke up, "Or Mr. All-Girls-Love-Me?"

And finally the quiet Chien-Po spoke up, "And Mr. I'm-so-handsome-that-I-can-wow-my-friends-and-show-off-and-think-I'm-so-cool-and-not-even-try-and-…"

Ling patted him on the shoulder and told him, "I'm sorry, but that just ruined it."

Shang angrily told them, "I don't know, which is why I was trying to talk to you guys. I'm not sure what is exactly wrong with me. I've never really acted this way."

"Maybe," Chien-Po said, offering some advice, "It's because she is the only person you actually love, and not like because of how she looks."

"But that's not to say that Mulan isn't pretty, or actually beautiful. The reason why you were so nervous and I guess you could say, at a loss of words…"

And at that Yao and Chien-Po laughed, but Shang glared at them to stop.

"Was because you saw how beautiful she was in a dress, and not in a soldier suit." Ling said, finishing his idea.

"Or, actually you never realized how much you liked her, until she came back from the mountains. I mean you had always liked her as a friend or soldier, but when you found out she was girl, everything changed!" Yao said, presenting his idea.

Shang was in awe, not because their ideas were intelligent, but because he realized that they were true. Mulan was beautiful, but also smart on the inside and more than just a porcelain doll.

All he could say was, "Wow."

"Pretty impressive, right? We know you so well," Yao said.

"You're right with all those things about her. But no," Shang said shaking his head, "even though we've been friends for a while, I think only Mulan can say that and it being true."

They stared at him in shock with their mouths agape. "How," Ling asked in shock, "how can you say that?"

"You guys are my best friends," Shang said reassuringly, "but there are things Mulan knows about me that you guys would not understand."

"Well then tell us, and be open to us," Chien-Po told him.

"It's not like that. You guys know all about my life and my secrets, but it's the way that I feel and what bugs me and irritates me is something I think Mulan only knows," Shang admitted.

"We know that disobedient, arrogant little troublemaking soldiers bug you," Yao started.

"But it's more than that, not just what bugs me in my army life, but also my own feelings," He told them.

"Then she probably knows that you love her too," Ling said, patting him on the back.

"I doubt it," Shang told them dejectedly.

"Then why don't you do something about it!" Ling yelled at him, "One thing Mulan told me was that she loved how open she could be with her feelings around us, which freaked me out a first because this was coming from a boy! But once I knew that it came from a girl, I respected her for that."

"And what do I do?" Shang asked.

"Give her back her helmet!" Yao said, offering Shang his helmet.

"What?" he shook his head laughing.

"Oh it's not like you have any other better ideas!" Yao said a little hurt.

"So let me get this straight," Shang said crossing his arms, "you expect me to follow her home unexpectedly, knock on her front door demanding to see Mulan and saying that I traveled far and wide for her just to return her helmet even though she already has Shan-Yu's sword and the crest of the Emperor. Then explain to her that I actually came back because I am in love with her and express my love telling her that I know only she really understands me."

All three smiled and nodded. Shang sighed knowing this was not a fully thought through plan. He bid the three men goodbye as he got on the horse, with Yao, I mean Mulan's helmet. Shang rode off into a town and entered into a nearby inn. As he entered his room and plopped down on the bed, he realized that even though he was going to make a fool out of himself.


	2. Home

The sunshine crept slowly upon Mulan's face as she lay in bed. She groaned as the light reached her eyes and she turned to her side. However Mulan could not stay asleep. The bed was uncomfortable, there were loud noises coming from outside, and worst of all, Mulan wanted to go home. Let's face it, Mulan was not a morning person, but this time she made an exception to waking up early.

She got up and did not even change her outfit. It was a little crinkled but she would live. "_What will my parents say about me?_" was on her mind the whole time.

Mulan walked out of her room and into the lobby, where most of the guests were. Many of these guests were men, who just sat at their table talking. Most of them glanced up at her, except for one man, who ducked behind his newspaper when he saw her.

_That's odd_, she thought believing that she may have known him and that his behavior was odd, but then realized that the way he acted was something she was going to have to get use to now that she had gone to war. People, not only men, but also women, were going to be acting weirdly around her because Mulan had gone in a place she was not suppose to be in. But that was the least of her problems.

Mulan walked out of the place, thanking the innkeeper, who praised Mulan in return for her bravery. With Shan-Yu's sword in her saddle, and a ferocious guardian and lucky cricket behind her, she knew she had nothing to fear.

…

Shang also had been early to rise to at the inn. He sat down at the table and read some newspaper. All around him he could hear the men talking about Mulan and how she went to war. Though he heard some rude comments such as "_She didn't belong there_," "_Mulan was a stupid young woman, bored with her life,_" and "_She wanted to avoid getting married_," however, the rest of it were complementing her valor and how she went above and beyond the honor of any maiden to save her father and China. Shang smiled to himself as he realized how much she had grown over the past few weeks.

Suddenly the room grew quiet, as Mulan walked into the room. Shang panicked. He wanted to approach her and do exactly what he had planned to do, but for some reason he stayed glued to his seat. All the men were looking up at her and she smiled as she scanned the room, but when she came to him, he ducked behind a newspaper. From behind his newspaper, he could see that she had a peculiar facial expression, which soon changed to a saddened face. Mulan immediately left the inn and rode home on horseback. Immediately Shang stood up as if he was following her.

"_What was I doing just sitting there?_" Shang asked himself, "_She was right there. You should have gone after her. You should have talked to her. It'll be more awkward with her parents around to confess that you love her. Her parents! I almost forgot about them. What if they don't allow me to talk to Mulan? What if…_"

"You like her, don't you?" the innkeeper asked interrupting Shang's thoughts. The innkeeper was a young man. From behind him, Shang could see his wife coming up to approach them.

At first Shang was going to deny it, but decided to let it out anyway. "Is it that obvious?" Shang asked wincing.

The man laughed. "You were the only one who hid when she looked at you. It seems you two have a past," he patted Shang on the shoulder, "but don't worry, she didn't recognize you. In fact, her face was puzzled as she left this inn, but I could tell she was thinking about something else more important."

"Oh," Shang replied a little disappointedly. He could not have expected Mulan to be thinking of him the way he kept thinking about her.

The innkeeper laughed. "Oh you do love her! She was busy thinking about her parents. She told me she was stressed about how they would take the fact that she went to war, completely disobeyed them, and if they would take her back."

"I could have told Mulan that her parents would have taken her back the moment she stepped in!" Shang said, shaking his head.

"So," the man said looking Shang straight in the eyes, "you know her name and her parents pretty well. What is your relationship with this woman?"

Shang scoffed. Would you even call it a relationship? That covers all matters of things. The relationship could be a friendly one, or loving one. But the man did not really know that and Shang was not going to make a fool out of himself.

"I was her commanding officer. My father and hers were good friends, so I went to her house a couple of times before the war, but never spoke to her."

"You're Li Shang?" the man gasped in shock.

Shang nodded his head.

"Your father was a great man. He stayed here one night. I'm sorry I didn't know who you were. You may stay here free."

"No, it's okay…" Shang said to the man as he reached into his bag for his money.

"No, you saved us in the war. The least I can do for you is give you a free stay." The man told Shang as he waved off his money.

"Well thank you," Shang told him, "I appreciate it."

"I hope you get the girl you wanted. It seems to me that the feelings between you two are mutual." The innkeeper told Shang reassuringly and patted him on the back.

Shang left the inn feeling a lot better, and more confident with meeting Mulan again.

…

"_Just calm yourself down Mulan. Do not keep asking yourself 'What if'._" Mulan kept these thoughts in mind as she stood outside the gates to her house. Mulan would take a step forward, but then turn back around to go to her original position.

"So you can face Huns in battle, stare off your commanding officer, and stand in front of the Emperor, yet you cannot face your own parents," Mulan scoffed then muttered, "some daughter I turned out to be."

"_You don't belong here Mulan, go home._" Those words that Shang told her quickly flashed through her mind.

Mulan shook her head quickly to erase that picture from her mind. She then realized that the people who would take you back no matter what would be her parents. The one place she would always belong and could find her way back to with arms wide open was home.

Mulan opened the gates and stepped right inside. She looked to the windows and found no one there. Mulan quietly made her way to the stables in the back. It was still morning, so her parents may not have been awake yet. Mulan put Khan back in his stable and fed him some hay.

"Mulan!" a voice whispered loudly behind her.

Mulan turned around to find her mother waiting at the stable door. She ran quickly to give her a hug.

"Mulan," her mother said to her as she patted her back, "I've missed you so much my dear. I've heard you are _quite_ the hero now. How was it?"

"It was horrible without you and baba," she said as she cried, "I've missed you so much!"

"Now don't cry," her mother said as she patted her smoothly on the back, trying to comfort her, "what is important is that you're back home safe with us."

Mulan could not control her tears. She cried because she saw her mother again for the first time in a while, she was able to see her mother alive, and because her mother forgave her.

"Now what about baba?" she asked as she dried her tears.

"He misses you so much. Go and see him."

They walked out together from the stables and Mulan's grandmother even ran up to her and gave her a hug. Together they stood underneath the archway to the garden, and urged her to go see her father.

Mulan stood at the arch watching her father sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree. That was their place together. Before Mulan left for war, they sat there. All throughout her childhood Mulan remembered playing with her father underneath the tree. Now she was coming over to him asking for forgiveness.

As she walked over to her father, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. All fear seemed to rush out of her and she gained confidence as her father looked up and stood up to greet her.

Mulan kneeled down in front of him. "Father," she whispered.

"I brought to you the sword of Shan-Yu, and the crest of the Emperor. They're gifts…to honor the Fa family." She handed over to him the gifts and watched him look them over. If anything, that would make up for the dishonor she caused their family.

Suddenly she watched as he threw it on the ground and dropped down to kneel in front of her. Tears started to swell in her eyes when she realized that her father also forgave her.

He took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes as she compassionately told her, "The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter."

They leaned in to hug each other as he whispered, "I've missed you Mulan,"

And the tears fell from her face as she whispered back, "I've missed you too baba."

It was the perfect father daughter moment. She stayed in his arms enjoying his company and happy that he forgave her and welcomed her back with open arms.

All of a sudden her father stood up, leaving Mulan on the ground. She looked up to see why he left her so quickly and then heard a familiar voice behind her, "Honorable Fa Zhou, I…"

Immediately Mulan stood up and peeked out from behind her father to stare at Shang right in the face. She noticed a blush rise in his face and laughed inside as he stuttered to tell her father the correct words.

Her father gestured for her to talk to him. So Mulan grabbed the helmet from him and asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"_Oops_," she thought to herself, "_dinner is a long way from now. But you secretly like that._"

"Would you like to stay forever?" she heard her grandmother ask.

Shang smiled and Mulan knew why she had fallen in love with him. "Dinner would be great," he responded.

"But it's only morning, so it looks like I'm going to be here for a while with you," he smiled and gave Mulan a little smirk.

For a moment Mulan wondered what happened to the nervous man that Shang had become at the palace when he talked to her. But all was forgotten when her mother and grandmother joined in their conversation.

"Mulan," her mother said giving her a smirk, "you never introduced us to this man."

Shang bowed and replied, "I am sorry. I did not properly introduce myself, my name is Li Shang. I was your daughter's commanding officer."

Mulan watched as her father drew back a sigh and as her mother and grandmother's faces grow with joy.

"You're General Li's son!" her grandmother shouted, "Nice man. He was here a few hours ago checking up on us."

Shang's face grew white in horror. "My father is alive?"

From behind the tree Mulan watched a figure come up closer to them.

"My son, I am alive and partially well," Shang's father said as he appeared behind them.

"Father…" was all Shang could say before he ran to him and gave him a hug.

Mulan smiled as she watched Shang reunite with his father. She remembered the pain in Shang's face as he found his father's helmet and created a memorial for him. He had sadness in his expressions and body language, except when she saved his life. Then Mulan had finally seen compassion in his eyes, just like when he told her she fought 'good' and now as he hugged his father.

"How did you survive? We found your helmet up on the mountain," Shang asked his father.

"We had heard that the Hun army had split and was going to attack other villages to clear their way to the Emperor's palace. So I took half of my army to this village to protect it. I gave my General position to another officer. Just as I had predicted, the Hun army was there, but not as large as we had predicted, so the battle was easy. As soon as we finished, I took the army back to the mountains where we found the army destroyed and murdered in battle. It was heart wrenching to see my comrades lying lifeless on the battlefield. But we heard another battle going on and saw your battle. They were firing at you from all angles. To help you out, we decided to take up the mountain army, which we were successful in doing. I watched as this young lady here took out the army. Very impressive Fa Mulan."

Mulan smiled. Shang looked at her proudly.

"So," Mulan looked to her parents, "You knew all along that I was going home safe to you. Not because you had faith in me, but because he told you about my fights on the battlefield?"

"Partly yes," her mother told Mulan, "but also because we saw your father's fighting spirit in you."

Mulan smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Now would you like to stay for dinner too?" Mulan asked Shang's father.

They all laughed and he responded, "Dinner would be great."

"Mulan," her grandmother said and nudged her, "Why don't you take Shang around the house and give him a tour?"

Mulan sighed as she recognized her grandmother's matchmaking routine. Her father, mother, and even Shang's father were urging her to do it.

However, Shang took this the wrong way. "If she doesn't want to, I mean, it's okay, she doesn't have to…"

"No Shang, she does not mind," her father said sternly to Shang, but also indirectly to Mulan.

Mulan cursed quietly as she grabbed Shang's hands and led him inside.

"You know Mulan," Shang said to her as they got inside, "you don't have to do this. We can always just skip this and you can show me around town instead. Would you like that more?"

Mulan smiled because Shang knew exactly what she was thinking.

They snuck out the front door and out the gate to town. Mulan realized that only with Shang, she could be herself.

"Maybe we should get your parents some food for that dinner you promised me so that way we don't get into as much trouble," Shang told her.

Mulan laughed and replied, "But later. I have to keep my promise to you first. Let's go see the town."

As they got to town, some people stared at them and Mulan immediately removed her hand from Shang's. People would never stop saying things about her.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered.

Shang grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, "Mulan, you know I know you better than that."

"I'm sick of people talking about me," she told him.

"Don't worry about them," he told her reassuringly, "You have me."

"_If only that were true_," she thought to herself as she gave him a smile.

They walked into the town and Mulan showed him the different shops, including the best restaurants. They did not talk much partly because Shang was still nervous around her and because Mulan was wondering what exactly Shang was doing with her. But they enjoyed their afternoon in town and actually did not return until dusk.

When they entered the house, surprisingly none of them asked where the two were but asked only if they had fun, which the parents guessed due to Mulan and Shang's laughter was a yes.

Mulan and Shang joined them at the dinner table, which had been purposely set to have both of them sit across from each other.

"Shang," Mulan's mother asked him, "how long do you plan to stay here?"

"Maybe for the next three months," he replied.

Mulan spit out her tea at Shang who was sitting across from them and started coughing. She looked up and saw Shang's face dripping of hot tea.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she told him as she got up and gave him a towel from her room.

"That is if it is alright with you sir?" Shang looked to Fa Zhou.

"No that would be wonderful," he replied, "I need more farm hands around here."

"My mother is out of town with my sister and helping her with her baby, and my brother and other sister do not live at home any more, so there is no other home for me."

"Plus he does not have any army training for the next three months," his father finished, "and I am going to see my daughter, so if that is okay with you…"

"Of course it is," Mulan's grandmother replied. "If anything, Mulan needs another man around this house."

Mulan sighed as she listened to all of this from behind the kitchen wall. Shang wanted to stay here for another three months, but not because of her, but because he had no other home. "_Was I his only home_? _The only place where he felt fine? The only person who could make him feel at home?_"

He had followed her home, but to return _her_ helmet which clearly did not belong to her because it was too big on her head. But why else would he return?

She sighed as she left from behind the wall to hear Shang say, "I would like to marry…"

He stopped as he spotted her come into the room and every one looked up at her.

Mulan grunted and threw the towel at Shang's face, and yelled, "I'm not hungry anymore since everyone likes to keep secrets and stare at me. It seems you all have a lot to say about me while I'm gone, so it's fine. Shang's father is only going to be here for another day. You might as well talk to him about every thing while he is still here."

She stormed out and her mother yelled at her. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically to Shang and his father, then ran after her.

Shang's father was laughing the whole time. As Shang dried his face he angrily asked his father, "What do you find so funny about all of this?"

As his father tried to muffle his laugh he replied, "Shang you finally found your match. It seems to me that you have a lot to learn from her. Don't let this girl go."

He turned to Fa Zhou, "You've raised quite a daughter and based on the fact that my son followed her home, I'd say he's quite smitten with her. I will offer you a huge offer for you daughter."

Fa Zhou solemnly answered, "My daughter is not a pig to be bargained upon. But because you are my friend, General Li, you have her in my favor. I will not give her to Shang unless she accepts his proposal."

Shang grunted. "That was what I was planning to do when I got here. It didn't exactly work out."

The grandmother and both men, except for Shang of course, burst out in laughter.

"Son," Mulan's grandmother replied, "If you want to get to her heart, you have to tell her."

"That's…" Shang sighed as he thought about the time he tried to at the Emperor's palace, "Hard for me."

"Well something tells me," she told him, "that she feels the same way."

…

"Mulan!" her mother shouted at her, "How dare you act like that in front of the guests?"

Mulan lay on her bed trying to erase some parts of that last incident.

"Are you even listening to me?" her mother asked.

"Mama," Mulan asked as she sat up in bed, "Why did Shang come here anyway?"

Her mother's expression quickly changed from anger to sympathy as she sat down next to Mulan and put her hand on her shoulder, "Boys…are mysterious in so many ways. Why he came here is something even I don't know. Is that what has been bothering you?"

Mulan nodded.

"Well," her mother said with a smirk, "there's only one way to find out. Let's go and listen to them."

Mulan laughed as her mother dragged her out of bed and out of the room. Unfortunately Shang was already out of the kitchen and on his way to his bedroom.

Mulan's mother allowed her to go back into her room. Mulan went back to bed, but looked out her door from underneath her blankets. She could see Shang pass by her room, and for a while he lingered there looking at her. He then turned around and went back to his room, not saying a thing. Mulan angrily turned around and swore to herself that she would not ever worry about another boy and if they loved her as long as she lived. If anything it was Shang who only caused her heartache.

_In the meanwhile…  
_Shang lay in bed thinking about today. He had so much fun in the town with Mulan, but when it came to dinner, it was as if she was a whole completely new person. "_Maybe she heard_..." Shang thought. But he then dismissed that thought. He should have said goodnight to her while she lay in her room to try to get them to talk again. Shang knew she was awake. But he felt it would only make things worse, so he left and decided to wait until tomorrow. That is, if he survives with her tomorrow.


	3. The Chase

**Author's Note: YAY! So I honestly believe that this story will be a lot better than the rest! Trackrat, thanks again for reviewing this new story! You're the best! :) And thanks to all the reviewers! :) Means a lot that you guys are liking this story! This chapter is labeled the chase because of scene in this story and also because it is like Shang chasing after Mulan (vice versa) but all it does is get them to run in circles.**

* * *

"_Go in there and wake her up for the day's work,_" her mother said out in the hall.

"_I am not waking her up!_" Mulan heard Shang whisper-loudly from outside her room.

Mulan groaned and turned around to put the pillow over her head and drown out the sound. "_Is this going to be how the day will turn out?_" she wondered and then tried to fall asleep again.

…

Shang sighed. Fa Li wanted Shang to wake up Mulan.

"What am I going to gain in waking her up myself?" he asked.

"You are going to be the first face she sees in the morning and you have such a handsome face," she said with a smirk.

Shang laughed and his face reddened. He then walked inside her room.

"Rise and shine…"

"Shang, I'm awake" Mulan said grumpily interrupting Shang. She got up from her bed and looked at him angrily.

"I need to change, unless you want to stay in here," she said irritably and Shang blushed even more.

"No…I…that would be…I'm leaving," he stuttered as he walked out and closed her door. The whole time Mulan had a small smirk upon her face, which was what Shang had been waiting for this whole time.

He walked to the kitchen where he spotted her father sitting at the table and mother cooking breakfast.

"So how did it go Shang?" her mother asked.

"Horribly. She angrily kicked me out of her room," he sighed as he sat down at the table.

Her father stifled a small laugh and said to him reassuringly, "Give her time my son. She is a little confused about you. But in order to end her anger at you, all you have to do is say three words."

Shang hit his head on the table and replied, "It's hard for me to tell her, 'I love…'"

Immediately he stopped because he spotted Mulan coming in. Everyone turned to look at her.

Mulan grunted and muttered something like "again with the secrets…"

"So what would you like me to do today sir?" Shang asked Fa Zhou.

"Well I actually was not going to give you any chores…"

"No, we'll do the chores starting today," Shang said happily and glanced over to Mulan.

Mulan grunted and muttered, "Speak for yourself pretty boy," and then fake-smiled at Shang.

"Well, if you wish," Fa Zhou started, "You can harvest some of the wheat. There should be a tool in there already."

"Yes sir," Shang saluted to him and walked towards the door.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" her mother asked.

"No thank you, I'll just get my day started with harvesting." Shang smiled and walked out the door. He shook his head as he stepped out. Shang knew that this day with Mulan was not going to turn out well at all.

…

Mulan sighed as she sat down. "_Three months with Shang? That is enough to kill someone,_" she thought, "_or make him fall in love with you._" Mulan shook her head to erase those thoughts.

"What troubles you daughter?" her father asked.

"Shang," her mother said coolly as she set breakfast on the table for Mulan to eat.

"He loves you more than you know," her father told her reassuringly.

Mulan scoffed. "It doesn't seem like it. If he really loved me, then why doesn't he just tell me?"

"He's nervous darling. Give him time." Her mother told her.

"Let him get to know you better," her father replied, "go work with him in the wheat fields."

Mulan grunted and then walked out of the kitchen. She saw Shang working in the fields shirtless and made one step towards him, but then walked in the opposite direction towards the stables.

"_If Shang wanted to get to know me, he would have to do it on his time and make all the first steps,_" Mulan thought, "_because I'm tired of jumping in first alone._"

From deep within the stables Mulan grabbed a bucket and some soap. She gathered water from the river and filled the bucket with water. The bucket seemed lighter than usual, thanks to Shang's training, so she was able to easily carry two large ones. Mulan filled one bucket with soap and water, and the other with just water. She soaked a cloth in there and started washing Khan with soap. Khan was not enjoying this, so occasionally he would shake and splash Mulan with soapy water, making her soaked with water, but to her delight.

Just as she was about to rinse Khan off, Shang walked in.

"Hey," he said to her making Mulan turn to face him, "I thought you were going to help me with the wheat."

Mulan smiled, partly because Shang's chest was bare, though he had a shirt on and because he seemed so vulnerable. Right then, she decided how to get back at Shang.

"I decided to wash Khan because it was easier than wheat harvesting," she answered sweetly.

Shang was taken aback. He expected a sharp sarcastic answer so he answered back, "May I help?"

"Yes," Mulan replied, "Wash your horse. When I'm done, I'll help you." She then tossed him the soap bucket, but because Shang did not catch it correctly, he was soaked in soapy water.

"Augh!" he shouted, as his chest and pants were soaked with water.

Mulan giggled and replied, "I tossed you the bucket well. It was your fault you did not catch it correctly."

"Yes, because it is possible to catch a bucket filled with water without getting wet," Shang answered her sarcastically.

"Well if you knew that, then you wouldn't have attempted to catch it in the first place."

Mulan watched a smirk grew on Shang's face.

"What?" she asked nervously.

Shang took one step closer to her.

"Shang," she looked around nervously and then at him, "what are you doing?"

Shang took another step closer to her. Mulan then ran behind Khan and Shang ran towards her. Secretly Mulan wanted Shang to catch her, but she ran as if she did not want to be caught. It was a like a cat and mouse chase, where one side would occasionally outsmart the other. But in the end, Mulan ran to the center and Shang popped out from behind her horse and tackled her to the ground. However, somehow Mulan was able to escape from his grasp much to Shang's dismay.

"How do you always manage to get away from me?" Shang asked while panting.

For a moment Mulan was going to answer, "_Because you always let me get away_," and thought of their moment up on the mountains and at the palace.

But Mulan answered the way she wanted to answer, "You can't get a good enough hold on me," with a smirk on her face.

For a moment there, Shang stood there motionless and looked sad for a moment. "_Maybe he understood what I meant,_ _but why would that hurt him? Unless he really does love me…_" Mulan thought. She then walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shang, are you okay?" she asked sympathetically. For a moment he looked down and pouted at her, but then his face grew into a big smile when he picked her up.

"Let me down!" Mulan shouted and kicked her legs against his back.

Shang laughed as he put her on his shoulder and carried her over to the garden pond. Mulan gasped as she realized what he was going to do. He then held her over the pond, and said, "This is for last night and that bucket toss! Do you have any last words?"

"Yes," Mulan replied nastily, "If I'm going down then you're coming down with me!" She pulled Shang in by the waist and they fell into the pond together.

She immediately rose up to the surface and got out of the water. Mulan spit out some of the pond water, which she accidentally swallowed.

"Stupid Shang," she muttered. Mulan found a cut on her arm and cursed Shang.

"Now there's now need for that," he answered from behind. Mulan quickly turned around to look at Shang in the face. "_Of course he would have a smirk on his face_," Mulan thought.

"Why are you here Shang?" Mulan asked impatiently. She glared at him because she was so confused about him.

"I returned your helmet and I needed a place to stay," Shang answered coolly.

"Oh really?" Mulan asked and then sneered, "That isn't even my helmet! It belongs to Yao! And you could have easily stayed at Yao's, Chien-Po's, or Ling's. And aren't they closer to your home? And aren't you better friends with them anyway? If I do recall, you _hated_ me at camp."

Shang angrily crossed his arms, "Oh is that what you are all angry about? Because of camp? Because of what happened in the past? Well excuse me! I am sorry! I'm sorry I was just doing my job! I'm sorry I allowed you to live! I'm sorry that I told you to go home, I truly am. I'm sorry that I followed you home. I'm sorry that I caused so much heartache to you! I'm sorry that we're _just_ friends."

"You don't mean that," Mulan said quietly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Shang said in frustration as he waved his hands around, "I don't know about you. You drive me crazy!"

"I drive you crazy?" Mulan asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Shang yelled at her, "You really do!"

"Then why are you still here?" Mulan asked quietly.

"Why are you angry that I said that 'I want to marry…'?"

"I'm not angry about that!"

"Oh, you're not? Because if I do remember you threw a pretty big tantrum after I said it. Or maybe it's because you're not mad that I said that, you're mad because I found someone else to marry," Shang replied calmly.

Mulan laughed. "Are you serious? Are you actually implying that I'm jealous that you belong to someone else?"

"I don't know Mulan, why don't you tell me?" Shang looked deep into her eyes.

"Shang I don't know!" Mulan replied annoyed by this whole fight and looked away.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Shang looked deep into her eyes and told her, "Mulan, I am going to say this for both of us because neither one will admit it. So I'll jump in first and say it. Mulan I love…"

"Shang!" Grandmother Fa shouted from underneath the archway, interrupting him. "It's time to come inside! Both of you come in!"

Shang sighed and walked away not even looking in Mulan's eyes. "_I had come so close._ _Maybe some other time,_" he thought and followed her grandmother.

On the other hand, Mulan stayed there and said quietly, "No. Come back." But it was too quiet for him to hear. She thought about what he had just said.

"_Was he about to confess that he loved her?_" "_Why exactly did she get mad at him?_"

Looking back on that whole night, Mulan knew how stupid it was to get mad at Shang and taking it out him and his father. She knew that she got mad because for once in her life, she knew that she had something all to herself. Mulan knew that Shang came back for her and not her helmet. But when she heard him say that he wanted to marry someone, she didn't want to hear anyone else but her name in that sentence. So she threw a tantrum to avoid it. But all that did was drive her and Shang farther and farther apart.

"Mulan," Shang called out to her, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Mulan smiled and ran towards Shang and grabbed his hand as they made their way inside.


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note: Thanks again to all the readers/reviewers!! It makes me happy writing these stories, knowing that I have readers who are enjoying it! (that was kinda cheesy) :D Anyways I called this chapter Divide and Conquer because of the way Shang "conquered" the ice between him and Mulan. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Shang groggily made his way to the kitchen table where Mulan's father, grandmother, and mother were waiting for him once again. He let out a yawn.

"Where's Mulan?" he asked, looking around.

"She got up early this time, to work on the wheat," her mother replied then placed breakfast on the table.

"Since when?" Shang asked.

"What do you mean?" her father looked at Shang.

"She was never up early at camp," he replied, "in fact, she was always the last one up."

"Huh," her grandmother said, pondering on what he had just said, "she was always up early when it came time to do chores and for the matchmaker's."

Shang noticed everyone gave out a little giggle.

"What happened at the matchmaker?" Shang asked.

Suddenly every single person there changed their smile to a solemn expression. Finally her father answered, "You're going to have to ask Mulan to tell you about that."

Shang looked out the window and watched as Mulan walked over to the wheat fields. "_Why isn't this beautiful girl married yet?_" Shang thought to himself. Just as he was about to get up from the table and join her, Fa Zhou interrupted his reverie and asked, "Did you tell her that you loved her?"

Shang sighed and became frustrated. "No, I was not able to. Just ask I was about to tell her, grandma over here calls us to come inside for dinner."

"Oh so that was what you two were doing," she said again thinking about that day, "I thought you were reading her palm or something."

Shang grunted and rose from the table, "Well I'm going to help out Mulan and harvest that wheat. In the process, I will try to get to know her better." He smiled and left the room. "_Oh we'll see how this goes,_" he thought to himself.

…

Mulan sighed as she reached the fields. "_Either I'm up super early, or Shang is just lazy_," she thought about all the training she did at the camp and decided it was the first one. Mulan set the tools on the ground and walked over to the fields to survey her field.

"Divide and conquer," she heard a voice from behind and turned around to see Shang running up to her.

"Good morning," he greeted her, "you're up early. You even beat me."

Mulan smiled. "Ah, it's probably because you knew I wasn't going to get up early, so you decided to stay in a little late too."

"Yes, because I can't do anything without you," he said sarcastically and gave her a smirk.

Mulan sighed, "_If only that were true_."

"So why are you up so early?" he finally asked her.

"I just decided to get some work done and clear my mind. I couldn't sleep last night," she told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically and placed his arm on her shoulder.

Mulan sighed. Shang was just perfect. He cared and had good looks. Shang was obviously more patient than she was. But what kept her from telling him that she loved him? The society guidelines that governed her culture was her answer. But when did that ever stop her?

"Just about the war," she lied.

"You have nothing to worry about as long as I'm around," he told her reassuringly.

Mulan scoffed, "It's not about being able to defend myself, but more about defending China, my family, and all the people I care about."

Shang looked deep into her eyes and gently said to her, "I'll always be there to help you no matter what."

For a while they just gazed into each other's eyes. What Shang told Mulan was his little way of saying, 'I want to be with you forever, in times of good and trouble.' But Mulan just saw it as a way of saying, 'We'll be friends forever.'

Mulan smiled and turned away, much to Shang's dismay. She picked up a tool and made her way to the fields.

"So what happened to you at the Matchmaker's?" Shang asked her as they started to harvest.

Mulan winced. She did not want to tell Shang about that horrible accident, or anyone for that matter.

She sighed. "Did my parents bring it up?"

"Well no, but…"

"I will not tell anyone about what happened that day," she told him.

"What if I get to know you better? Maybe then will you tell me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Mulan rolled her eyes but then laughed. "Maybe,"

Shang smiled back. This was his way of getting to know Mulan better. If he wanted to marry her, he had to get to know her a little better. After all, what if they turned out to be complete opposites, then they would not really work. But love was also about compromise and not all about looks. This was a surefire way to also make her fall in love with him and allow him to show his good side.

"Shang," Mulan said, interrupting his thoughts, "why don't you start?"

He decided to start off with an easy question. "What is your favorite color?"

Mulan laughed. "Is that your way of getting to know me better? Oh well, it's your question. Maybe I should limit the amount of questions being asked."

"No," Shang told her, "just answer the question."

Shang watched as Mulan pondered deeply about the question. "It's not a hard question," he laughed.

Mulan smiled and then angrily threw some wheat at him. "I'm trying to decide which color I wear the most. I don't really have a favorite color. But I think my favorite color is blue."

"Why?" he asked, as he cut some wheat.

Mulan scoffed. "One question at a time please! I get to ask two next time! But I know this is going to sound weird, but I love blue because of its definition. What I mean to say is that, the color blue can be so peaceful and serene, yet at the same time, when dark, it shows strength and force."

"Wow," he said, "That was deep and profound. If you're wondering what my favorite color is, it's also blue, but for a reason that is different from yours. I just happen to like it. Though, I wear mostly brown."

Mulan laughed. "I wasn't going to ask that question, but that's fine. My question is what do you enjoy doing in your free time? I'm going to guess, practicing or training in the army."

"Oh you can't do that!" he crossed his arms, "I am not an army brat! In fact, I hate army life. I only do it because I must follow in my father's footsteps. My older brother decided not to. Plus I enjoyed all of that stuff. It fascinated me. Anyways, what I enjoy doing is actually just walking or riding through nature. I like fishing near the river or just sitting and relaxing on the grass. I also enjoy riding my horse through the forest."

"It seems to me that you and I are alike in many ways that I never knew," Mulan replied, "But I have another question. You're good looking and strong…" Mulan watched as Shang's face reddened, which she was enjoying.

"But how were you and the ladies?" Mulan finished.

Shang laughed. "Who are you? Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling? Are you sure you're not a guy?"

Mulan laughed. She was glad Shang didn't take it the other way. She was glad he didn't see it as her being jealous. "Just answer the question. Were you all over the ladies, or the ladies all over you?"

"Well I don't mean to brag, but…"

Mulan sighed. "Okay, I got it. Ladies were all over you and you were confident like a true man."

Shang laughed nervously. "I wouldn't say that I was always confident. I have acted nervously around girls that I love."

"And how many girls did you truly fall in love with?" She asked.

"That is another question, and it's my turn," he said, obviously trying to avert the subject, "What is your weakness?"

Mulan pondered on the subject for a while as she harvested the wheat. She soon found herself violently cutting the wheat. Shang calmly put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down soldier. It's just a question."

She sighed. "Sorry, it just makes me angry. This really bothers me too. But to get to the point, my weakness is caring too much. Caring too much about others and not myself, caring too much about the world around me, and caring way too much about what people think about me, nonetheless if they love me."

Shang sighed. "You and I are on the same path with this. I mean I would risk my life to save China and more importantly the people I love," He glanced over to meet Mulan eye to eye.

"But for good reasons Shang," Mulan replied.

"I guess so, but sometimes it can be too much. I mean why should I have to care about what people think? I am my own person. What I do is up to me and not what other people think. You should be free to do whatever please you Mulan. You taught me that in the way that you risked your life and defied society beliefs. It's your life. Live it the way you want it to be."

"You're absolutely right," Mulan smiled.

"But that doesn't mean that you should go out and do something crazy."

"Crazier than dressing up like a man and fighting in the war?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," he smiled, "something like that."

She punched him in the shoulder, mistakably in the same place where the arrow hit him. "Ouch," Shang winced and then rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh sorry," Mulan rubbed the place where she hit him, "but anyways you have more questions to ask."

"What about you?" he asked.

Mulan could not think of anymore questions to ask Shang. Plus she was having fun with him asking all these questions. So she responded, "I can't think of any more questions. You can ask me all the questions you want."

"Okay," he started, "if you could go to war again, would you?"

Mulan laughed. "This is going to sound really cheesy but, I wouldn't because I don't ever want to see that much carnage as I did on the mountaintop. However, I loved the adventure and excitement that came hand in hand with army life."

"Sounds like something you would say," he smiled, "if you could redo any day at training camp, which day would you change?"

"You truly are an army brat," she said crossing her arms, "all you ask have to do with the army."

"Okay, fine! I'll ask a different question. What exactly happened at the Matchmaker's?"

Mulan quickly became angry, and kicked up some wheat.

"Maybe I won't ask you that question yet," he said quietly.

"No," Mulan finally said calmly, "maybe it's time you know. But you must promise that you won't tell a soul!"

"I promise," he answered and stretched out his hand as a sign of a promise, which she took.

"It all started in the early morning,"

"You woke up early?"

"Yes, but that's not the point," she grinned, "I was writing down the final admonition on my hand."

"Never knew you were quite the cheater. But isn't that only like two or three lines?"

"That's not the point Shang,"

"Fulfill your duties quietly and respectfully. Think before you act. This shall bring you honor and glory," he said with a smirk and then started to laugh.

Mulan angrily punched him in the stomach. "If you're just going to make fun of me, then I won't finish the story."

Shang finally stopped laughing, probably because he was just punched and out of breath and answered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Continue please."

"So I went to town riding on my horse and of course, to my mom, I was horribly late. They had to quickly bathe me in _cold water_, then stretch out my at once long hair. After my hair was fashioned, they took me to another shop, where I tried on my dress _once again_. Then they put the final touches of paint upon my face, and in came my grandmother with the death items."

Shang laughed. "Oh it gets worse," she warned him.

Mulan continued, "So my grandmother comes in with 'an apple for serenity, a pendant for beauty' and a 'cricket just for luck' and according to her, with them, even I can't ruin this meeting. Little did I know was that that cricket would be the death of me. I run out into the marketplace following each girl, and at first I was holding the umbrella incorrectly. Then when we reached the Matchmaker's building, I had to kneel on the ground with my umbrella hiding my face. She calls my name and I yell 'Present', and that evil dragon lady writes me up for 'speaking without permission'. So I go inside and I recite the final admonition, which you recited so gracefully for me, but unlike you I had to use my notes and hide behind my fan. She grabs my hand and looks behind the fan thinking I was cheating, but instead she got the ink on her hand. The evil lady then leads me to the table. This whole time she's talking about ancestors or something and then all of a sudden she gets that same hand with ink and draws a circle around her mouth."

Shang bursts out laughing and is shaking hard from laughter. But Mulan continues her story. "So I tried not to laugh unlike you, and pour the tea perfectly for the Matchmaker. In the cup I poured for her, I noticed that the cricket in the cup! So I try to politely tell the Matchmaker that there's a cricket in her cup. But she tells me to be silent. Instead, I try and grab the teacup from her and successfully do. But as a result she falls back. Somehow the cricket is in her dress now, and jumping around. The Matchmaker is scared and jumps around and lands in hot coals. Soon her bosom is on fire and she's jumping around the room. She runs out of the building yelling 'Put it out! Put it out!' and I run after her with the teapot and splash her with tea, mistakably in her face, but was able to get the fire out."

By this time, Shang is on the floor laughing. "And you say that was a disaster? She certainly didn't see you at camp."

Mulan kicked him and glared. "Yeah but then she yelled at me and told me in front of everyone, that I will never bring my family honor," she said quietly to Shang.

Mulan turned around and went back to work. Shang got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. She's not worth it at all. You could probably find a better husband than any man that she would have picked out for you."

Mulan looked at Shang in the eyes and asked, "Like who?" She waited to see who Shang was going to say and hoped that maybe he would say "_someone like me_" and propose to her.

"Someone great Mulan. You will know when you find him." Shang replied. But this was a different time and a different world in which she lived in, where feelings were never shared. This was a world separate from her dreams and Mulan was having too much difficulty distinguishing each one.

"Oh," Mulan finally replied, and then looked away, "thank you." Why did this seem so much like that time at the palace? "_Oh right_," she thought, "_because he had come so close to admitting his feelings and then threw it away. Plus she responded in the exact same way._"

"But one more question," he said, "Would you like to get married?"

Mulan shot him a questionable look. "_What is he trying to imply?_" she wondered.

"What I mean is, if you could marry for reasons other than continuing the family line or because of society rules, would you?"

"Well of course," she quickly responded, "but to me marriage should be about love and what a sad fact that it can't always be like that here. Love is the most important thing my life. Possibly more than honor, but I can't say that."

"Can you?" Shang asked, "You sacrificed your honor because of your love for your father. I would say love overpowers honor in this case. I wish I could do the same."

Mulan smiled. Shang always knew the right things to say to her. Well most of the time he knew what to say to her.

"Besides, who would you like to get married to?" he asked.

Mulan smirked. There was no way she was going to express her feelings before Shang. He had to jump in first. Not her. Besides, she didn't want to admit this, but Mulan was afraid that Shang did not love her in the same way she loved him.

So she answered, "I'll answer that when you tell me the man I belong to, the man you believe should be my husband." Mulan then left Shang alone with a smirk on her face and walked back home.


	5. I'll Try

**Author's Note: Sorry this is my shortest chapter, but it will get longer now that summer is here. I have had so many finals this week, I'm exhausted. So again, my apologies for the wait. Anyways, I just want to say, this chapter and some of the dialogue is based on the song I'll Try from Return to Neverland (Peter Pan 2) the song by Joanna Brooks or the cover by Jesse McCartney. Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers! :)**

* * *

Shang kept going over in his head how he was going to tell Mulan he loved her. "Mulan, there is a reason why I followed you home. This whole time that I've been here with you, I've tried to tell you something. Yet every time, something else stops me and I can't keep it inside me. Mulan I have fallen in love with someone. I'm in love with…"

…

Mulan was behind Shang as he kept pacing in the garden. He kept saying her name over and over again. But she finally heard him saying a few words as if he was practicing. Just as she was about to hear the person who he was in love with, a messenger came in.

"Captain Li Shang and Fa Mulan," the messenger said, "I have orders from the Emperor to meet him at his palace in just a few hours.

Shang turned around to see Mulan and his face will filled with horror as he realized she was behind him the whole time. He quickly turned back around to get the scroll from the messenger. Mulan sighed as she took her scroll. "_Don't worry Shang, I didn't hear anything you said,_" she thought as she stood next to him.

"So what time do you want to leave?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Let's leave now," she said. They walked over to the stables not saying much. Mulan could tell Shang wanted to ask her if she heard anything that he said, but was too scared to do so.

"So what do you think it's about?" Shang asked breaking the silence.

"I'm going to hope it's not about war," Mulan said quietly. She thought about all the carnage she saw in the mountain and the burning village. Then she had a vision about her village on fire and imagined her mother and father lying on the ground. Mulan shuddered, but Shang woke her out of her vision.

"Hey, we have an hour, let's forget about the war and I'll take you on a tour around the Emperor's house," Shang told her.

They went to the stables. Khan was still asleep, but Shang's horse was up and ready to go.

"Huh," Mulan said, "I guess my horse takes after me. He's still asleep."

"You can ride on my horse," Shang told her.

The horse snorted at Mulan and its eyes glared at her.

"Um," Mulan unsurely replied, "I don't think your horse wants me to."

Shang laughed. "No, he's just a little intimidating. Here, I'll help you get on."

Mulan snorted at him. "I can get on myself, thank you!"

So Mulan got on, except she got on in the front. She didn't realize it until Shang cleared his throat.

"This is my horse," he answered, "meaning I steer."

"Why don't you see how it is to have a girl in control for once?" Mulan said with a smirk.

Shang laughed. "Okay we'll see how it is on the ride, but if I don't like it, I'm taking control next time."

Mulan smiled. "You always did want to be in control."

Shang put his arms around her and Mulan smiled. She kicked the horse and they started off on their journey. Mulan felt so comfortable in his arms, she wanted to stay in there for a while. But she got what she could for now.

As they reached the palace, Shang told her to take it slow for a while. They passed by buildings and Shang pointed each one out to her. Mulan laughed as Shang made jokes about where each person lived and how Chi Fu lived in the smallest building. Mulan enjoyed times like this where Shang and her could just talk normally as friends or companions, without a worry in the world about war or whether he liked her or not. When they finally got to the palace stables, Shang put his horse in the stable and they walked out to where the Emperor was. A servant was waiting for them to take the two to see him. On the way, Shang grabbed Mulan's hand and held it in his.

When the Emperor saw them, he smiled. "Welcome Captain Li and Fa Mulan," he greeted them.

"What is the news about sir?" Mulan asked. She hoped that it had nothing to do with war.

"I have good news and unfortunately, I have some bad news," he replied.

Mulan winced. "Let's hear the bad news first,"

The Emperor told them, "The Huns have reformed and are coming back soon."

Mulan could hear her heart beating in her ears. The enemy she once faced and thought had long gone was returning. Visions of the burning village, the fallen soldiers on the mountain, and the face of Shan-Yu returned to her mind.

"Mulan?" Shang's voice brought her back to reality, "Are you well? You are looking a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fine," she told them reassuringly. Mulan swore that next time she would make sure that she heard the good news first. "What is the good news?"

"The good news is, Captain Li, you will now be known as General Li, in your father's place. Your father will be my new Counsel of Defense. He will direct the border patrol through plans and not on the battlefield, meaning he is safe. As for you Fa Mulan, I have appointed you as the new Army Counsel in Chi Fu's place, granted that you accept this position. It will make you a part of the army, except the fighting part, unless you choose to, of course."

Shang looked at her pleadingly. Mulan laughed. She would love to see Shang fight with Chi Fu again, but of course, she wanted to spend more time with Shang so she answered, "I will take my position as Army Counsel."

Shang and Mulan quickly and silently rode home, both thinking about tomorrow at the training camp. Mulan had to wear a blue dress similar to Chi Fu's except in a girl style, while Shang had to wear his father's uniform tailored to his size. Shang steered the horse because Mulan allowed him to. This was not the time to joke around, and every thing was a serious matter. Mulan wondered how her parents would take to the news that she was leaving again to war.

…

"You're leaving _again_?" her mother asked in horror.

Mulan looked down at her food, while Shang watched from the sidelines.

"Fa Li," Fa Zhou told her, "Calm down."

"Calm down? My daughter is going to war again where she almost died."

Shang interrupted her, "Fa Li I will protect your daughter."

She scoffed. "Protect her? You almost had her killed!"

"You know," she continued to yell at Shang, "If it had not been for you and that Chi Fu, she probably would not have gone to war."

Mulan angrily stood up and looked her mother in the eye, "Don't tell me what to do! I am not a child! I can take care of myself! I must not let China, the Emperor, Shang, or any of my family down! I am going to war whether you like it or not! If I had not gone to war, do you think father would be alive now? Do you think you would be alive now? Would the Emperor still be alive, nonetheless in control?"

"We still would have our honor raising you as a normal daughter and you would have been married," her mother answered icily.

Mulan quickly ran out of the room. Shang followed her knowing that she would be crying.

"Mulan," Shang said to her reassuringly, "It's okay." He hugged her as she cried in her bedroom.

"No it's not Shang," Mulan said through her tears, "my mother is right. I should not be going to war; I should be home where I belong."

"Did you not learn anything while you were away at war? You belong where your heart tells you to go. Your mother is just afraid for your safety. Give her time to cool down. She will apologize. Your mother said things she did not mean, only to keep you from going to war. But I promise…"

Her mother cleared her throat and they looked at the doorway, where she stood. "Shang," she told him, "please leave so I can talk to my daughter."

Shang immediately left and made sure Mulan was fine. As he left the room, her mother closed the door. He sighed and turned around to see her father behind him.

"I will take care of your daughter," Shang told him reassuringly.

"I believe you," he answered, "but what I am afraid of is how long this war will go on."

"That is something I do not know," Shang replied.

He patted his back. "Get a good night's rest General. You will need it."


	6. Training

**Author's Note: Okay, even though I said it would take a while for me to update...well I snuck this chapter in. This will be the last update for a while. The story isn't over, I just have been so busy with finals that it's taking into my storywriting time. Anyways, thanks a gazillion (or more) to Trackrat! I appreciate you always reviewing my story! It helps a lot! Thanks a ton! I can't thank you enough! But I hope you readers/visitors/reviewers enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Shang got up early to pack his clothes and bags. His clothes had been washed last night, so they were cleaned and dry now. He admitted he was going to miss this house and her family, but it was time to get back to reality and the war. Shang had just about two months or less before the Hun army arrived. Luckily some of the men had been partially trained like Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling. But would they be ready to fight when the time comes? Shang was a little relaxed knowing that Mulan was the new counsel and not Chi Fu, but he wondered, did that make it easier for him or harder? Though Chi Fu was harsh and difficult, Mulan made Shang nervous and probably knew more about war and army training than Chi Fu did, meaning a harder judgment for Shang. He sighed and dismissed these thoughts for now as he walked out of his room.

Shang knocked on Mulan's door once. There was no answer. He knocked again. There was still no answer. "Mulan," he yelled and continued to knock.

"Shang," Mulan called to him at the end of the hall, near the door. "I am already up. Come to the kitchen and eat some breakfast."

He smiled seeing that she was being more disciplined in her waking up hour. Shang made his way to the kitchen, taking things one step at a time. Shang wanted to tell Mulan he loved her, but how would he tell her? He certainly did not want to tell her before they went to war, but he also did not want to wait until the war was over, because what if there was no end, or worse, what if he never or she did not see the end? Shang shook his head to erase these thoughts.

"Good morning General," they all greeted him.

Shang looked at Mulan. She was facing outside the window gazing at the sky. Her head was never there in the morning, nor did it seem to be around whenever he was, except when he talked to her. He wondered what she was thinking. "_Is she afraid about the same things: war, death, China's possible end? Does she think she is ready, nonetheless, if I am ready for this position? And does she love me like I love her?_" All these questions pervaded Shang's mind as he ate breakfast.

Breakfast was very quiet. Certain things had become taboo now that Shang was there. Mulan and her mother refused to speak because of last night, and her father did not seem very happy that Mulan was going to war because one, for his safety and his life, two, now that she won the war, Mulan would have to finished it one more time, and three, because Shang was asking her to go. Grandmother did not talk, because anything she would have brought up would have been too awkward for everyone.

After breakfast, Shang, Mulan, and the rest of the family made their way to the stables. It was a nice morning, with the sun barely raised above the horizon. There was not a cloud in the sky, yet Shang felt today was going to be a stormy day. As Mulan and Shang packed and stocked the horses, the family greeted them goodbye. Mulan's mother gave her a weak hug, while her father merely just gave her his blessing. Her grandmother just stood in the corner. Shang's greetings were far more friendly and kind than Mulan's goodbyes. They quickly left the stables and rode to the Wu Zhong camp.

Shang grabbed Mulan's arm which took her by surprise and they slowed down. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Mulan, are you okay?"

Mulan bit her lip then looked away and whisper-choked, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shang sighed. When would Mulan learn that he knew her so much better than that? He knew she was about to cry, but he did not want to provoke that. Shang only wanted to make her feel better. "You know," he told her reassuringly, "you can tell me anything. I'm your friend Mulan."

Mulan looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity. She smiled sadly and answered quietly, "I just hate that my parents barely bid me goodbye. Not one kiss came from them. I know they hate to see me go like this, but what made me feel better about going was that I was keeping my family safe and happy, not miserable like this morning."

Mulan quickly turned away to hide the tear streaming down her face. Shang put his hand on her shoulder and caressed her arm. She then wiped a tear and turned back to smile at him. Shang scooted his horse closer to give her a hug. Something neither Mulan nor Shang expected at all. They then rode off to the camp.

When they reached the camp, Mulan noticed there was no one there. She laughed and said, "So this is why you always got the best spot in the camp. You came super early to pitch your tent. Well this time, I'm getting a tent next to you!"

Shang laughed. "Are you sure you won't need a tree to hold up your tent?"

Mulan punched Shang and then started laughing. It was times like this that made Mulan realize that they really did work well together. They weren't too different, but at the same time weren't too alike, making their relationship interesting. Shang and Mulan were two individuals that worked well together, like Ying and Yang. Though they worked like Ying and Yang, their relationship was more like nature, all together as one. Though you have different trees, rivers, and animals, they are all the same living as one family. Nature was also the one place where two different things could work together. And here they were, together in nature, laughing and joking without a care in the world about the war that was coming up or whether they would get married or not.

It wasn't too long before the gang of three showed up, interrupting the moment Mulan had with Shang. She noticed that they had made kissy faces and kiss noises at Shang and he only glared at them telling them to shut up. Mulan tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help but laugh, which only caused Shang to blush.

"Well we did not know you would be back here at this camp, but I guess Shang brought you here?" Yao asked with a smirk.

Mulan smiled and replied, "Yes, Shang followed me home and stayed there for a few days, but then the Emperor called promoting Shang to General and me as Army Counsel, in Chi Fu's place."

All at once, the gang, and people arriving who overheard, starting shouting joyously, a little too happily actually. The men started giving each other big hugs, while Chien-Po threw Yao in the air, and other men danced around. If anyone who was walking by did not know any better, they'd think this place was a circus. Mulan had to calm them down.

"If anything," she told them, "it should be really only Shang who is rejoicing. Chi Fu only caused trouble for him and me."

Every single soldier circled her and angrily looked her in the eyes. Yao started his complaint first, "Do you have any idea what he put me through? Often times, during training, he would make me carry his bags saying that I needed to lose weight!"

Ling continued, "And during battle, YES during battle, Chi Fu would make me carry all these things. He said I needed more muscles in the fight, like I could gain tons of muscles in just one day! So I told him that and that I was in huge danger if I did not stop carrying his precious belongings, and you know what he told me? He told me, 'It's not like we'll miss you if you die'. That is why I hate him!"

Another person, who was brand new pushed the two aside and also said, "Well I'm new here, and my name is Jian. But when I was to be married to my wife, Chi Fu told me in front of my wife, that I deserved better! She was so insulted!"

Immediately every single man there started yelling about how much Chi Fu insulted him in some way. The noise got too loud that Mulan did not know what to do. She could not yell to quiet them down. Very soon an irritated General stepped from his tent to shout "Soldiers!" at the top of his lungs. Though the shout was loud, it was done very calmly.

Immediately the soldiers all stepped into a line facing Mulan. Not one of them showed happiness nor anger, just fear or no expression at all. Shang paced back and forth between them looking each one in the eye, to show that he was the boss and not afraid of them at all. "I am your new General boys. Whether you liked me or not, I am your new boss and will be. She," Shang gestured to Mulan without leaving his eyes from the soldiers, "is also the boss. She is the counsel. Now you better be nice to her, or Chi Fu will come back."

At that every soldier winced. Even Mulan herself cringed at the thought of him coming back. But then she realized _would she even be here_? Of course, she would, to fight the Huns. Mulan watched as Shang continued to pace back and forth among the line of soldiers. Each time yelling at the soldiers, promising changes in attitude and respect, and harder more unique training and fighting abilities. Mulan had not seen Shang like this in a while. In fact, she just realized that Shang had changed around her. Mulan had seen a sweeter, more sensitive man, while the soldiers were away.

Finally Shang left them and each one had a scared facial expression of course except for Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po, who just seemed to shrug it off. In fact, they told the rest of the soldiers, "Ahh relax. He always acts like this. But when we go into battle, he's so much kinder and nicer."

At that Shang turned around and glared at them. Mulan watched as he yelled at the three. Chien-Po closed his eyes to avoid Shang's icy stare, while Yao stepped back to hide from his Shang's harsh presence, and Ling, the guy who told the soldiers that, only winced every time Shang yelled. Mulan snickered. "_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf now boys?_"

As Shang passed Mulan to go to his tent, she tried to hide her smile. But what she saw on Shang's face was sadness, stress, disappointment, and worst of all fear. Despite the whispers she heard from the soldiers as she made her way to his tent, Mulan decided to go in anyways to comfort Shang, who was always there for her. When she got inside, she saw that Shang was lying on the ground with his hands over his eyes and his head faced up. His position was not relaxed, but in fact stressed. However, the expression on his face said something else. Mulan walked over to Shang and knelt down by his face. She caressed his arm, trying to soothe him.

Shang sighed. "I don't know what to do Mulan. These soldiers will never be prepared for battle, just as Chi Fu said. I mean look at them, seriously look at them. I bet at this moment, they are goofing off and playing around."

Mulan replied, "Shang just get some rest today. You woke up early."

Shang laughed. "So did you."

Mulan smiled. "No I'm serious. Get some rest and I'll tell the soldiers to get some rest too for training tomorrow. I'll take care of it all. After all, I am co-General."

Shang sat up immediately and happily asked, "You would do that for me?"

Mulan nodded. Shang sighed and got back down. "Thank you," he whispered. She waited until he was asleep before she left the tent. When she did, she knew it was time to "get down to business". Mulan moved her way to the center of the camp and whistled loudly. Immediately every soldier got into line formation. Luckily, Mulan was in her training outfit and not in a dress, making this training thing a lot easier.

"Listen boys," she said sternly, "You don't deserve the title, soldier. You have to earn it. If you can't accept that, go home now." Mulan paused to see if any soldier would leave, but not one flinched.

"Okay, so the General here is not feeling so well. Things are a little confusing for him and the weight of his new job is weighing pretty heavily on him, so give him a break and for once in your life, listen. We are starting training today. You need to be ready by the time the Huns come, and we are not going anywhere with Shang, I mean the General unwell, and you goofballs to call as soldiers. So today, we're going to train."

From behind her, she pulled out two weights. The soldiers gasped in surprise. They had heard the stories about how she had been the only one to climb the pole. Now they were going to see a hero in the face. Mulan cleverly tied the weights together and climbed the pole and down it. When she reached the bottom, she got rounds of applause. But she quickly quieted them down, only to avoid waking up Shang. After seeing the performance the men used her as a motivation. They were quick to learn the training Shang had taught her and succeeded. Unlike Chi Fu, Mulan would have written nothing but good notes about their improvement. After a hard day's work, each of the men went straight to bed, not even caring about dinner or unfortunately showering.

…

Shang groaned as he woke up in his tent. He realized it was morning and quickly got up to change. Shang cursed as he realized a whole day had gone by. As he quickly ran out of his tent, he stopped in front of it and saw all of his soldiers standing firm in a straight line, facing him. Mulan was standing center, facing Shang and holding the same board Chi Fu did. Shang was amazed. Not only were the soldiers cleaned and disciplined, but they also seemed eager for training. He picked out a random soldier and told him to step forward. Shang walked up to him and looked him in the eyes and said, "Jian, what is the status report of yesterday?"

Jian did not flinch nor did he show sign of fear, he responded, "Yesterday Counsel Fa Mulan trained us using your first techniques. She showed us the correct way to stand and position ourselves, and quick, clever fighting styles." Jian then stepped back in line as Shang stared in awe at Mulan, who smiled back.

He then stared at her, in a way Mulan had seen before: in the mountains, at the palace, underneath her cherry blossom tree, on the way to this camp. Mulan loved the way he looked at her, and started to blush. But she could not let the soldiers see this gentler side of Shang, so she immediately came up to him and went over the practices she went over with the soldiers. Mulan also suggested other techniques, which was when Shang interrupted her saying, "Why don't you just come along with us and show us these new techniques of yours?"

Mulan smiled and agreed to. She took them up the mountain and all over the place, to condition the soldiers' stamina. Mulan also showed them tougher more difficult fighting techniques. Shang also added to her routines and strengthened them. Overall it was a good day, and even though it was difficult, the soldiers still smiled. They all met in the center of the camp and happily ate what the cook had prepared for them. And to make it better, Shang and Mulan got even closer now than ever. While the soldiers were training, the two had more time to talk and relax around each other, unlike the time they were at Mulan's home. So together they laughed and joked around, and occasionally the soldiers would join in on the jokes.

Suddenly Shang gazed in awe ahead of him. Mulan was facing him and thought at first that he was looking at her. Then she saw the other soldiers also gaze lustfully ahead of them. Mulan turned around and saw a girl standing just a few feet away from her. The girl had her hair beautifully done, and her dress was made of soft silk and carefully crafted. She had some make-up on, but not too much, highlighting her features. Compared to Mulan, especially after a hard day's work of training, she was like a goddess. The girl gazed lustfully into Shang's eyes and told him gently, with the voice of an angel, "Hello, my name is Lin Xiaohua and I've been looking for a long time for you."


	7. Reviews and News

**Author's Note: Okay, just for Trackrat and Irrevocable Love, I updated. BUT I REALLY NEED TO GET BACK TO FINALS. So wait just one more week and tell me what you think about this chapter. As a request...by Koolbroadwayreader and Trackrat, I put in your request for Chi Fu to be "gone" just read and find out. :D And Koolbroadwayreader, you got that part about Xiaohua DEAD ON. But I promise you guys haven't even read the half of this story...IT GETS BETTER :D Thanks to all the visitors/readers/reviewers!**

**Special thanks to the devoted readers/reviewers:**

**Trackrat - you are THE BEST. NO JOKE. *huggs! Thank you for always reading/reviewing my stories. Maybe we should write a story together...**

**Irrevocable Love - thanks for all the subscriptions! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!**

**Koolbroadwayreader - :D thanks for the reviews and I hope you're enjoying this story!**

**Chazza-fan - thanks! I'm glad you like my writing! But I want you to update your story soon too! :D**

* * *

Mulan choked when she heard what Xiaohua had said. She wasn't sure if she choked because a girl was actually searching far and wide for Shang, or because for once there was another girl at the camp. "_And why did she come at this time, and now?_" Mulan wondered. Anyone who was smart should know that the only place to find Shang was in camp.

Mulan heard another soldier mutter in the corner, "_If you wanted to find Shang, all you had to do was follow Mulan home_." She smiled when she heard that. Mulan probably smiled because she wished it was true. With Shang, she was so unsure whether he loved her or not. Now with another girl around, she had some competition. But what the girl didn't have was memories, and experience with Shang. Sure Shang was shy at first, but after a while, he proved to be confident and strong. Everything Mulan wanted.

Shang looked very scared. Though this girl was very beautiful, he was still scared by the thought that this girl had been looking "far and wide" for him. Some of the soldiers probably thought it was alluring that this girl had been looking for him, but all it did was frighten Shang. He didn't know where to start. "_First of all how did the girl know his name? Second, why was she looking for him? Third, what was she doing in this camp? She was a…_"Shang stopped himself right then and there. To say she did not belong because she was a girl was wrong. In fact, Mulan was sitting right there in front of him. Honestly, she was the only girl he cared about, but for some reason this Xiaohua girl interested him…

Before Shang could ask, Xiaohua told all the soldiers sweetly, "For all of you that don't know, I come from the Lin family up North. Shang's father is good friends with mine. He sent me here to talk to Shang, possibly as a mate or wife."

Mulan glared at this girl and immediately got up to walk out. "_How dare his father do this? Did he not see Shang follow her home? Why would…_" Mulan stopped mid-thought. His father would not do that. He knew Shang followed her home, in fact, he was there. "_There is something suspicious about this girl, but I need more evidence to find out_." Just as she was about to call Shang out to talk to him, Xiaohua stepped in front of Mulan and sat on Shang's lap. Xiaohua slipped her arms around him and leaned into Shang to look deep into his eyes. Mulan watched in astonishment as she flirted with Shang. She just shook it off and walked to her tent disgusted with the sight.

However when Shang saw Mulan leaving, he quickly pushed off Xiaohua, who landed to the ground with a thud. He called out to her, but she did not answer or turn around. Shang suddenly felt a certain need to explain that he did not like Xiaohua in that way, but Yao nudged him in the side, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey," Yao whispered, "Mulan seemed a little jealous back there. I mean as soon as that Xiaohua girl sat on your lap, Mulan left angrily and just rolled her eyes. She _loves_ you. You've got her smitten."

Shang scoffed and waved it off. But secretly he hoped Yao was right.

Yao shrugged, "Okay, say what you want to believe, but I mean, after all, I was the one who started you two as a couple in the first place…"

"So what do I do?" Shang quickly asked.

"Do what bothers every girl. Make Mulan jealous. Make it seem as if you're smitten with Xiaohua too."

"But then how would that show to Mulan that I love her?" Shang asked, while he tried to process the idea Yao brought before him.

Yao irritably replied. "Just trust me, okay?"

Shang thought about this idea. The pros: Mulan would definitely start to notice. If she really did love Shang, then it would show in her jealousy. Mulan would start to get annoyed and confess to Shang that she loved him. He would have fun making her jealous. If Mulan did not love him, he would have Xiaohua to fall back on. The cons: Mulan might not actually love him, and he would be falling into a deeper hole with Xiaohua. Mulan would never admit she loved him because he seemed too smitten with Xiaohua. And worse of all, Mulan might get the wrong idea.

As Shang lay in bed, he continued to contemplate this idea. The pros seemed to weigh out the cons. If anything, Shang felt like he should follow through. "_Besides_," he thought, "_since when was Yao wrong about this?_"

…

The next morning, Shang got up. For some reason, he had not been getting up early. "_Mulan's way of life is rubbing on me_," he thought as he stepped outside his tent. Again his soldiers were up and ready for training, with Mulan standing right in front. Shang noticed that she and Xiaohua kept a great distance from each other. Just as Mulan was about to come to talk to him, Xiaohua stepped in his way. "Let's spend the day together so we can get to know each other a lot better."

Shang looked at Mulan, who just rolled her eyes. "_She is jealous_," Shang thought. But for some reason he couldn't go through with the plan. However, before he could tell her no, Yao said, "That is a great idea! Shang, why don't you show her around town?"

Mulan and Shang both glared at him. But Xiaohua did not seem to notice. She grabbed Shang by the arm and led him towards his horse. "Let's ride on your horse!" she said, and jumped on.

But before he got on, he tried to stall. "What about the training and the soldiers?"

Yao quickly answered, "Mulan will do it."

Mulan scoffed and glared at Yao. She then looked at Shang and saw his face and then nodded in agreement. Shang smiled and then shouted "thank you" as he rode off with Xiaohua. To Shang, he would take any day off from training if someone handed it to him.

As Mulan watched them ride off, she scowled and then punched Yao hard in the face. Yao screamed in horror as he realized that his nose was bleeding.

"What was that for?" Yao asked angrily.

"For sticking me alone with this job!" She furiously yelled back, "You and Shang were so…You two left me alone here! It was as if you wanted them…"

"Wanted what Mulan?" the soldiers asked sympathetically.

Mulan shook her head. Of all things, she did not want to be discussing this with her comrades, nor show any emotion, which was a sign of weakness to them. Mulan felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Jian. "Tell us what is wrong. It will make you feel better."

Mulan fake-smiled. Yao answered with a smirk. "So you are jealous aren't you? I knew it! You love Shang!"

All at once, the soldiers turned around and angrily glared at him. Some started to raise their fists. Even Ling and Chien-Po stood in the background not wanting to help their friend.

"Wait," Mulan gestured for the soldiers to stop, "Yao, what do you mean you knew I was jealous? Did you plan this out with Shang?"

Yao laughed nervously. "I noticed that you left when Xiaohua sat on Shang's lap, and well, I told him to make you jealous."

Mulan glared at him. "Why would you do that? Why would you…"

A loud cough came from behind Mulan. She turned around and found a horrible sight.

"Chi Fu?" Mulan asked in horror, "What are you doing here?"

He replied with his same snooty response, "I've come to evaluate you. The soldiers seemed to be improving and doing good, too good. So the Emperor asked me to see if they have and if you are performing to the best of your abilities. But you already have points docked, for losing control in front of your comrades."

Mulan could not take this. As soon as he returned, feelings of anger and hate filled her and she remembered all of the horrible times she had with Chi Fu: up on the mountains and at the palace. Though taking his job was the ultimate payback, there was still one more thing she had to do.

The soldiers gasped in awe as Mulan kicked Chi Fu in the face. The old man fell to the ground due to the kick and in pain from her deadly hit. Mulan then stood above him and watched as he groaned.

"Listen," she said with a smirk, "General Shang is not even here, so I have to run this whole thing. So if you know what's good for you, I suggest leaving me alone and giving me a break, you sexist man. Unless you've come here to truly judge me fairly, I would leave."

Chi Fu nodded in pain and Mulan helped him up. She knew she overreacted to Chi Fu, but every one at the camp knew he deserved it. And for once, Mulan finally got the respect she deserved from Chi Fu. They hoisted him on a horse, and which would allow him to travel with them throughout the training. Mulan looked one last time in the direction Shang left, and asked him "_How could you be so heartless?_"

…

"I really enjoyed my day with you," Xiaohua said sweetly to Shang.

"I'm glad," Shang replied. They walked into the camp. Shang tried to find Mulan but she was not in sight.

"I bet you're glad you got a nice break from all the hard training you must go through," she answered in the same tone and reached for his hand, which Shang moved away from.

"_Not really_," Shang thought to himself, "_I would have rather spent it with Mulan_." Shang thought that maybe Xiaohua would be just as great as Mulan, yet he was wrong. But he wasn't going to let her know that, so he politely replied, "Yeah. It can be pretty hard."

They walked over to Shang's tent. Just before they got inside, Shang turned around and said, "Well I had fun and I hope you did too. Goodnight Xiaohua." But before he could go inside, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Wait," she said flirtatiously, and batted her eyelashes, "Don't I get a goodnight?" Xiaohua then puckered her lips.

"Listen," Shang put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her a little, "I don't see you in that way. I'm not in love with you."

"But it wouldn't hurt to have just one kiss now would it?" she batted her eyes again.

Before Shang could say a word he was pulled in by Xiaohua. Their lips met and Shang didn't pull away, though he should have because when they finally pulled away, there was a figure standing beside them.

"Mulan," Shang said in shock.

"Mulan," Xiaohua answered with a smirk.

Mulan smiled and then clucked her tongue as she looked Xiaohua straight in the eyes. She then returned her gaze to Shang.

"Is this the girl you were telling about before the messenger came in? The girl you love?"

"Wait, Mulan," Shang tried to tell her that she kissed him and not the other way around.

"No it's okay Shang," Mulan smiled at him, "I can see that you're a couple in love. You two obviously wanted today to yourself."

She then turned around and walked away.

"Mulan," Shang called out to her, but she didn't hear him. He sighed in exasperation and turned to Xiaohua.

"Go to your tent," he angrily said to her, "I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again."

She had a shocked look in her face, "But that is a little extreme my love."

Shang was even angrier than before. "Listen," he answered her sternly, "let's get on the same page here. I don't love you, _at all_.And especially after today, let me tell you, _I hate you_. So if you know what's best for you, I would suggest leaving me alone."

Shang entered his tent and slumped on the ground. If messing up a Matchmaker's test like Mulan was considered stupid to girls, then kissing Xiaohua was a million times stupider.

_In the meantime …_

Mulan reached her tent and fell to the ground sobbing. So he could follow her home and tell her she fights 'good', but for some reason, he couldn't tell her that he was in love with another girl?

"Hey," Mushu said as he lifted up Mulan's face, "stop your crying. It will be alright."

Mulan shook her head and cried even harder. "Okay, whose butt do I need to kick? I have never seen you cry this hard, except when your father told you to find your place. Now that was harsh, but this must be even worse…"

She sat up, wiped her tears away and responded, "Mushu, you're not helping."

"I'm sorry Mulan," he said wiping more of her tears, "Does it have to do with pretty boy?"

Mulan nodded and Mushu sighed. "Then why don't you tell me all about it," he replied. She smiled knowing she had a good friend at her side.


	8. Secrets Spilled

**Author's Note: FINALS ARE OVER! :D Looks like I will be submitting a chapter each week! Except for the next time, Chapter 10 and 11 go together so I will be releasing them together! :D Double the treat :D I'll probably be releasing chapters a lot quicker now that all my shows are over too :(**

**Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying these! But there are a lot more secrets, and foreshadowing in this chapter! You'll be surprised at the end :D**

**diamondeyes3411**** - thanks for starting to read my story! :D I'm glad you like it! and haha (as a joke) I'll send it into Walt Disney and see what they think :P Maybe it'll be part 3? Only kidding.**

**Trackrat - :D :D I think you will like this story! Thanks again for all the reviews and maybe I'll pm when this story finishes because (SPOILER***) I'll be continuing this story, with a sequel!**

**Thanks again to all the visitors/readers/reviewers! **

* * *

Morning came and Shang walked out of his tent. The soldiers were not in a straight line but joking around and playing just as that first day of camp when he was Captain. "Soldiers!" He shouted, but not one went into line formation. Some looked at him, but did not acknowledge his presence. It wasn't until Mulan showed up that each soldier came into line formation. She didn't even have to shout to get them to stop.

As she passed, they saluted her and smiled, and she smiled back. "Good morning soldiers," she greeted her happily. "Good morning Counsel." They replied.

Shang was confused. They were showing more respect towards her than him. Yet he was the General and she was only the Counsel. So he decided to ask interrupting Mulan, "So you show more respect to a Counsel, than your own authority, your own General? Why is that? After all I am the one who controls you and…"

Mao stood out of line and interrupted Shang. "Counsel Fa was just about to say something and you interrupted her _soldier_."

All at once, every one including Mulan, gasped in awe at the audacity Mao had to stand up to Shang. Shang responded, "Do you know who you're talking to son?"

Aiguo also stepped out of line to back up Mao. "No, the question is, 'do you know who you're talking to?' So I would back up boy."

Shang gasped in awe and then walked up to Aiguo to glare at him eye to eye, but Aiguo did not flinch. "Did you just call me boy?"

But Aiguo did not flinch, nor did he cower or step back in fear. "Just as Counsel Fa said, 'You don't deserve the title,' 'soldier'. 'You have to earn it.' And based on your performance yesterday and for the past days, you don't deserve any title. Counsel Fa would make a better General than you. She shows commitment and honor, but you on the other hand, were playing around and kissing that whore."

All the soldiers bit their lip from laughing. Aiguo was proving to be more of a soldier than anyone else. Though he was standing up to authority, he did it in the most honorable way.

"And to think, she was nice to you all this time. No, if I were her, I would have left here a long time ago, but you know why she stays? For us. Not for you." Aiguo finished angrily. But all Shang could do was stand back and listen. He could not say anything to defend himself. He had no integrity to defend. He had no honor. But part of his punishment was spending his day with Xiaohua. It was horrible, but Shang had to make it up to them.

"Okay I'm sorry," Shang said facing each of the soldiers, "I'll make it up to you. We won't train today, does that make it better?"

Mulan scoffed. "Talk about lazy. You want to skip out again? You never were good with apologizing," she said in a sharp tone, but then left, much to Shang's dismay. When he turned back around, all the soldiers had a smirk on their face. He sighed and told them to get ready for training.

…

Shang really wished Mulan had been there at the training, but all she did was stand in the back. The soldiers gave him nothing but trouble. They showed absolutely no respect or regard to the training. Only a few of times would they pay attention, but once they were done, all they did was just goof off. Xiaohua tagged along, to cause more trouble. She continuously flirted with each of the soldiers, distracting them from Shang, which only caused more trouble for him. None of the exercises went as planned. The soldiers were worse than usual and harder for Shang to control. Overall it was a stressful day, for Shang, but he knew he deserved it.

Worst of all, Mulan still had not talked to him all day. He missed talking to her. He missed the way she would listen and help him with his problems. Most of all, he missed being around her. Shang knew there was only one way to get her to talk to him: make her angry. But how he was going to do that? Shang decided he was going to wait until Mulan was there at the bonfire, to spill her secret.

…

Mulan walked out of her tent late that night. So far, she had been able to avoid Shang and Xiaohua the whole day. Several times Xiaohua had tried to talk to her, but Mulan just ignored her. She had come so close to pushing her off the mountain when the soldiers were training. Aiguo was outside when she stepped out.

"Aiguo," Mulan asked surprised by the fact that he was outside her tent, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing Counsel," he said quietly, "but General Shang would like you appear at the bon fire in the center of the tent."

Mulan scoffed. Shang couldn't ask her himself. "_What a coward!_" she thought, but then replied to Aiguo, "No thank you, I think I will stay. But I want you to secretly tell each of the soldiers, 'thank you' but not in front of the General of course."

Aiguo looked confused, "Why so Counsel? What did we do that deserves your gratitude?"

Mulan smiled. She liked his formality towards her and the respect that he had towards her that she had not received from anyone before. So she replied, "I want to thank you and all the rest of the soldiers for standing up for me today and yesterday when I was a bit confused. You showed more respect for me than your own commanding officer because he had decided to leave the camp. When he was not acting like a General, you men showed him that today. I am always grateful for your loyalty and kindness towards me. Please tell the men that for me."

"We did that because we are grateful that you did not give up on us. We heard stories where Shang told you to go home, and imagine if you did. You have been an inspiration to not only me, but also the other soldiers. Doing that for you was an honor." Aiguo smiled, bowed and then left her alone.

Mulan looked over and saw that there was a bright light coming from the center of the camp. Mulan decided she would show up at the bonfire, but not let anyone know she was there. She made her way to the center where she found all the soldiers, including Shang and Xiaohua, who sat not too far from each other. She decided to stay by the nearby tree, in the shadows where no one could really see her. But it did not work because Mulan noticed Yao and Ling whispering to Shang, while looking at her. "_They're talking about me_," she thought.

Immediately, Shang stood up and cleared his throat. He turned to where Mulan was, but looked down, acting as if he hadn't seen her. "Hey guys," he said looking around, "it's story time! We'll each tell a story about anything."

First Jian told a story about his wife at home and how they had met. The story was interesting, but it was too sappy. The second person to go was Yao, who talked about how he had saved China in his own way other than fighting in the army. Chien-Po followed, and then Ling. Afterwards, it was silent for a while. Some men were too scared to tell a story, while the others waited around to see who would continue. Just as Mulan was about to leave, Shang cleared his throat once again.

"I think I'll tell a story," Shang said, and everyone there leaned in to hear what their General had to say.

"This story is about a young girl and the matchmaker," he started.

Mulan opened her mouth in shock. He wouldn't dare tell her story.

"One day a _beautiful_ young girl had to go to the Matchmaker. No matter how much she protested, her parents forced her into meeting the Matchmaker. The poor girl was nervous. In fact, she was so nervous that she had to right the Final Admonition on her arm. The Final Admonition!"

Some of the men giggled knowing that that admonition only had three lines. Mulan just stood there watching in shock thinking of ways to get back at Shang.

"So she went and got ready of course, with the dress, make-up, and everything else. However, just before she was about to go, her grandmother put a caged cricket at the waist of her dress for luck. The girl went to the Matchmaker and messed up before the test even started!"

By now, most of the men were laughing. Mulan was angry and was honestly about to go up and punch Shang, but decided to remain calm and stay, only to make sure that he didn't say her name.

"So the girl is asked to pour the tea. She gracefully does, but notices the cricket in the teacup! Instead of keeping quiet, she tries to get the Matchmaker's cup! If I were her, I would have kept quiet."

"_So is that what Shang thinks,_" Mulan wondered, "_that I should keep quiet._"

Shang finished the story, "So the girl wins and gets the cup, but the tea is spilled all over the Matchmaker's dress, and the cricket is inside! The Matchmaker jumps around trying to get the cricket out, and ends up landing in hot coals! So the girl is chasing around the Matchmaker who is running around trying to get the fire out. The Matchmaker runs out of the building shouting for someone to put out the fire in her bosom! The girl then grabs the teapot and accidentally splashes tea on her face, but puts out the fire!"

Every body there, except for Mulan of course, was laughing. Some fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Mulan was angry. "_At least he hadn't said my name_," she thought as she started to leave from the place, but before she did, Mulan heard Shang's voice.

"And get this," Shang said, as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard, "that girl was Mulan!"

Mulan turned around in shock. She didn't know if she was more hurt or in shock. Sure her comrades could laugh and joke, because they were her friends and eventually they would get over it. But the laughter of her comrades filled her ears and their jovial faces stayed clearly in her mind. Mulan looked at Xiaohua who had a smirk on her face, but was unable to keep it for long when Mulan looked at her. But what hurt the most was Shang's laughter. His laughter, coldness, and the fact he cared less about her secret pained her.

She walked into the center of the circle of comrades. Most of them were in shock to see her there, while others looked away in shame. Only Shang smiled back at her, which angered Mulan enough to slap him hard on the face. She ran away to her tent, unable to cry. Mulan knew Shang was following behind, so she turned around and glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily. Shang had no excuse this time. What he did was a choice, and not something accidental.

"I did it so you can talk to me again, even if it means sacrificing a promise," he said proudly.

"Oh some sacrifice you made!" Mulan replied sarcastically, "You're a true hero."

"Why are you angry at me?"

Mulan rolled her eyes. He knew exactly why she was mad. The only thing that kept her from punching Shang square in the face was the fact that war was fast approaching, and they couldn't have an injured general. So she irritably replied, "You know, you're _just_ making it worse for yourself,"

"No," he answered softly and then looked her in the eyes, "there is nothing worse than not being able to see or talk to you,"

"_Did he just confess that he loved me?_" Mulan thought as tears formed in her eyes, "_I need to stop playing this game with myself. Actually what I should be saying is that, I need to stop allowing Shang to play this game with my heart._"

"Just stop!" Mulan yelled at him, with tears falling from her eyes, "I am sick and tired of you! First you leave to go spend the day with Xiaohua and leave me alone with the soldiers! I don't know what you want with me anymore. If anything, you confuse me! I think to myself, 'oh maybe Shang loves me, because he came back for me.' But instead I find you kissing another girl by your tent. So then my hopeless little self believes that maybe it was a mistake. But that can't be true, so I just hope for us to be friends again. What a big mistake that was! I hear you talking to Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, and all the rest of the soldiers about how I failed the Matchmaker's test! You swore not to tell anyone! And I watch as that girl that _you_ kissed, laughs uncontrollably about my mistake. So now I don't know if I made a bigger mistake telling you everything and trusting you with my secrets, or believing in you, hoping that you loved me, and falling in love with you."

Mulan had to catch her breath. She had just let out all of her feelings of anger and love. Though it felt good to tell Shang what bothered her, she still hurt deep inside.

"Mulan," Shang quietly said, as he made his way to her.

"No," Mulan stuck out a hand for Shang to stop, and turned around, "I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore because I don't know what to believe." She then walked away back to her tent. Just as she was about to run, to hide her tears, she heard Shang call out to her.

"Then believe this," he shouted, "I love you more than you ever know. You caught me! I followed you home because I was in love with you. No matter how much I tried to deny the fact that I looked stupid returning your helmet, I knew following you home was the only thing that made sense. I played twenty questions with you in the wheat fields because I wanted to know what made you happy and I found out that what makes you happy makes me happy. This whole time we had been fighting to keep our feelings from each other, but the truth is that we both love each other more than we know. And now that the truth comes out, you'd think you'd be happy, but here we are fighting all because of a girl."

"But you kissed her on the lips! How do you explain that? Are you sure there is no love between you two?" Mulan shouted back at him.

"But the whole time I was thinking about you! Only you!" Shang shouted in exasperation, "I love you!"

"Then why didn't you pull away? Why did you spend a whole day with her and leave me alone with the soldiers? Why did you want to make me jealous? Why are we even still discussing her if you don't love her?" Mulan replied calmly.

Mulan fought the urge to stay around and say something, but just ran even harder not wanting to cry. Shang yelled in frustration and dropped to the ground overwhelmed by everything.


	9. Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note: I decided to release chapter 9 and 10 together...you'll know why by the beginning of chapter 10! Just read the first two lines!**

* * *

Mulan woke up early and just sat in her tent. For the past weeks, she had been waking up early. Part of it was due to Shang, his routine had become a part of hers. And the other part was just to think and be alone. She had been completely avoiding Shang for the last week, and was not sure if she was even ready to talk again. Mulan really wanted to talk to Shang, because she wanted to hear his side of the story, because she always believed Shang was innocent when he and Xiaohua kissed. Yet at the same time, she did not want to play this game again. But Mulan also wanted to talk to Shang because she missed him.

From the corner, Mushu yawned. Mulan had been seeing less of him, now that the training had started, but Mushu had been there for her whenever she needed him. "Hey," Mulan called gently, "I barely see you anymore my fierce guardian."

Mushu jumped up on Mulan's shoulder. "I only appear whenever you need me. Like whenever you're in trouble, pretty boy's being a jerk, the whole drama situation."

Mulan laughed. "And I suppose for the past weeks, I've been living in heaven?"

"No," Mushu answered, "You've just been good at hiding your emotions. Remember what we went through last war? You shouldn't be afraid to show how you feel. That's why pretty boy over here likes you so much."

Mulan smiled. Mushu always knew how to cheer her up. "So whenever I need help, you just appear. But whenever I don't, you just disappear into thin air."

Mushu nodded. "Yup, and I go back to the temple. I only appear whenever you need me. That's how this guardian thing works!"

"Then I want to be in trouble all the time," Mulan smiled as Mushu gave her a hug, "I need you around."

"But not for long, something tells me, pretty boy is going to be in your life again," Mushu replied with a smirk.

Mulan laughed, "Oh what are you, a fortune teller? Stop that!"

Immediately Shang came running into her tent. "Are you okay Mulan?" he asked with concern, "who were you talking to?"

"No one," Mulan muttered. She got up and walked out of the tent. Of course, Mushu was nowhere to be found. Shang followed her out. "What are you doing up so early Shang? Seems like I was rubbing off on you for the past weeks."

Shang laughed. Mulan missed him. But now she found herself coming back to him, and she would not do that. Mulan said goodbye to Shang but before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he said, "Can I talk to you?"

Mulan nodded. Some part of her wanted to stay, while another told her to go. She wondered what Shang was going to say, or whether or not she should believe it.

"I know you're angry at me, and I've messed up so many times, but I want you to listen to my side of the story. I'm not in love with Xiaohua and I never was. I love you. She kissed me, and I know I should have pulled away, but I wondered for one second, how it would be like to have her. There were no sparks. When she kissed me, I honestly felt nothing. I was just thinking of you. But you wouldn't talk to me. I know this is shallow, and no reason to say your secret, but that is why I told them your secret. I knew you would be there. I wanted to talk to you. And I apologize, most of all, for leaving you alone with the soldiers. I am the General. I should take up my responsibility. Not you. You only trained them the first day to help me out, and I appreciate that. But I don't know how else to make up for it. I messed up, and now I am ready to take the consequences."

"I think maybe, kissing that girl, and having to spend a day with her, is a small part of the punishment." Mulan started.

Shang laughed. But then Mulan did not finish and just turned away. "How will I make up for it?" Shang asked.

But all Mulan said was "You'll know when you think of it." "_All you have to do is kiss the girl_," Mulan thought and smiled as she walked away.

…

The whole day Shang and Mulan avoid each other because one, they needed space for a while, two, Shang was too busy concentrating on the training and on how to make up for what he did to Mulan, and lastly, because they weren't ready to talk. However, secretly they did want to talk to each other, and whenever Mulan glanced over to look at Shang, she would find that he was already staring at her, and they both would turn away. This also happened to Shang.

Even the soldiers noticed and occasionally some would come up and ask her if she and Shang were fine, which Mulan would respond to that with a yes. Things between her and Shang had become so confusing; Mulan was not sure what to do.

When Mulan reached her tent later that day, Mushu was nowhere to be found of course, so she decided to take a walk through the camp. It was already late at night, so soldiers were either asleep or about to fall asleep. Mulan slowly made her way to the lake. She did not want to get into the water, so she climbed up a tree and sat there. Suddenly, she felt two arms around her that pulled her down. When she reached the ground, she turned around and found Shang.

"I'm giving something to you, that Xiaohua would never have," he told her.

"You?" Mulan asked with a smile. They both laughed.

"Well besides that," he said and then grabbed her hands, "I want my first dance to be with you."

Mulan smiled. "But there's no music."

"Then I'll sing to you," Shang replied.

So as they twirled around on the grass barefoot, with their eyes never leaving, Shang sang to her, "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stops me and steals my breath. It moves from mountains, thrusts towards the sky, never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

When they stopped dancing, Shang carried Mulan and brought her up a tree, where they sat together. They sat high enough to where they could overlook the camp and see their surroundings. "It's beautiful," Mulan said as she leaned on Shang's shoulder. He put his arms around her and he leaned his head on hers. As they leaned there, they both forgot about the war, Xiaohua, and all the trouble they had gone through together.

"Well that was more than I expected," Mulan told him, "Now I feel like I have to make up for something."

Shang hugged her tighter. "Then can I hear you sing? You have a beautiful voice. I sung for you."

Mulan laughed. "That's because you owed me and I was kidding about the whole 'need to make up for something'. Besides when did you hear me sing?"

"In your room," Shang then started to imitate her, "'No chance, no way, I won't say it oh no. It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.'"

Mulan blushed a bright red and pretended to want to push Shang off the tree, "I will push you down!"

"But you wouldn't want to," Shang said with a fake pout, which caused Mulan to laugh. She leaned in and asked him, "Will you sing with me then?"

Shang nodded. "But you have to start."

Mulan cleared her throat, sat up, and then looked at Shang. "We were strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you."

Shang knew it was his turn so he joined in, "No one told me, I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start."

But together they sang, "And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."

Shang leaned in to kiss Mulan and she leaned in too. Unfortunately, that sent both of them falling off the tree. Shang quickly grabbed Mulan and hung onto the tree branch. "Mulan?" he asked worriedly, "are you okay?"

She laughed. "Yes I'm fine. But I think I'm getting a little too heavy for you. I should just go down."

"No!" Shang said in horror, "You'll be hurt!"

Mulan laughed. "Shang, I'm only a foot from the ground."

Shang looked down and then let go of the branch. Mulan laughed hysterically and fell to the ground laughing. But Shang just stood there watching. Finally Mulan stopped laughing and Shang walked over to her, and stood above her asking, "Are you done laughing now?"

Mulan tried to hide her smirk, but couldn't. So she responded, "Nope!" and pulled Shang down to her.


	10. Dreams or Reality?

**Author's Note: Sorry, I loved Chapter nine, but it just seemed out of Shang's character! I mean, if I was continuing this off of Mulan 2, then maybe it would fit. But I loved the tough guy Shang in the first movie! He could fight off Huns, but still be nervous and honorable around a girl he loved. He was afraid to share his feelings though, but does in the most subtle way: like following her home. :D **

**Plus I wanted to add that chapter, but I decided to make it something else! I was honestly about to enter in, chapter 10 and 11, but I had to do chapter 9 and 10 together, otherwise you guys would get the wrong idea. Just keep reading in this chapter! This story gets pretty epic! There's a lot of drama going on between Xiaohua and Mulan! But look at Mulan and Aiguo...and maybe Mulan and Shang will get better**

**:D**

**Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! Special thanks to Trackrat! and koolbroadwayreader!!**

* * *

Mulan woke up that morning with a jolt. Everything that happened to her and Shang was just a dream. There was no apology, no kiss, no dance, nothing. But then again, what guy would do that for a girl anyway? It was time she faced reality instead of thinking about her own dream world. Shang followed her home, but that was the only amazing thing he's done for her. Mulan knew that the only time something like that could ever happen only occur in her own culture folk tales. But this wasn't a play with scripts, or a folk tale where happy endings always came true. This was her life, dark and grim in the army.

Mulan sighed as she walked out of her tent. But the sight she saw shocked her. All over, men were taking down their tents and packing up their bags. Some men finished bathing in the lake, and got dressed ready. They all were in their soldier uniform.

"Counsel," Shang called her, "I have received a report from my father saying that the border team has spotted Huns. They come every now and then, to see how large the army is. But my father has reported that there is a large army coming and they need help. Get suited up for battle."

Mulan left and entered her tent. "_So he doesn't call me Mulan anymore, but instead calls me Counsel_." Things had become so formal between Mulan and Shang ever since that fight. She had been expecting Shang to make it up to her more, while Shang waited for Mulan to come and say she accepted his apology. And to make it worse, over the past weeks, it seemed that he and Xiaohua had become closer.

Mulan waved off thoughts of Shang as she looked at the letter his father sent him. It was very undiplomatic, and informal, yet it was not the way his father would talk to Shang. Mulan knew this was not sent by his father.

"Shang," Mulan called him. At the time he was talking to Xiaohua. So he left and walked over to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think your father sent this letter. I think that going to the border is a trap."

Shang crossed his arms, "And why would you say that? Who do you think sent it?"

"I think it was Xiaohua," she whispered, even though she was far away, "This does not sound like your father at all."

Shang sighed in exasperation. "Okay Mulan, I know you don't like her but do you really have to…"

Mulan scoffed, "You don't believe me do you?" she asked interrupting him.

"Well no! Of course not!"

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"Well you obviously don't believe me!" he yelled back at her.

"I have every reason not to!"

"So do I! You deceived me! You lied to me and told me you were a boy!"

Mulan rolled her eyes, "Are you actually going back to this?"

From behind, Xiaohua appeared and hugged Shang. "Baby, what's going on?"

Mulan just rolled her eyes and went to her tent. She wanted to rebel against Shang by not wearing her uniform, but then again, what if she was wrong. But at the same time, if Shang was in trouble, she would want to help him out. No matter what. She sighed as she put on her uniform.

When she finished, Mulan quickly undid her tent. She always packed lightly in the army knowing that she would have to carry all her stuff. Now that she could ride on her horse, that didn't matter anymore. According to what she heard from the soldiers, the trip would take at least four days.

While Shang took the front of the army, Mulan took the back. She was not surprised when Xiaohua followed Shang to the front. When they embarked on their journey, Mulan tried to pay little attention to them, so she listened as the new soldiers sang. "For a long time we've been marching off to battle. In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle. With a pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore. Hey think of instead a girl worth fighting for." As soon as they sung that every single soldier looked over to Xiaohua who just batted her eyes and waved gently at them. Mulan scoffed.

Suddenly two soldiers and Mao gathered around her and sang, "I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars."

Yao sang along, "My girl will marvel at my feet, adore my battle scars."

Chien-Po even joined in with his part, "I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like pork, beef, chicken, Mmm."

Ling sang, "What do we want?" And all together the soldiers sang, "A girl worth fighting for! Wish that I had, a girl worth fighting for!"

Immediately Shang stopped his horse and turned around to face the soldiers. He looked every single one in the eye and asked them, "So you boys want a girl worth fighting for?" They all nodded in agreement.

"So you want a girl based only on physical features, like hair, eyes, and body shape?" This time not one soldier moved, and Shang scoffed. "And you Chien-Po, you only want a girl based on how well she treats you or spoils you?" Shang shook his head. "Well if you ask me, the type of girl I want is 'a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind.' A true man would pick an honorable woman: a woman who is a good match for him." He then turned around and continued to ride on. Mulan just sat there, motionless, thinking about what Shang had just said. In essence, what he wanted was her. Mulan pinched herself thinking that this might be a dream, but soon realized that it wasn't.

Aiguo stayed back with Mulan, while the others continued to walk. "Counsel," he asked, interrupting her thoughts, "are you okay?" Mulan nodded.

"Xiaohua?" he asked. "Don't worry about her, she's just another whore."

Mulan laughed. "I know, you told Shang that."

"Well because it is true," he told her, "if anything, he deserves you. And based upon what he just said, I'd say he's still in love with you. He's just waiting for you to accept his apology."

"But I can't accept his apology yet!" Mulan replied.

"Why? Give me at least two good reasons why."

Mulan thought hard about this. But every single reason why she was so angry seemed to drift away. "I didn't think his apology was sincere enough."

"Why?"

"Well he's still talking to her!"

"She's talking to him! And she kissed him!"

Mulan sighed in exasperation. "Then why didn't he tell me that?"

"You're not giving him the chance to. Every time he tries to talk to you, you just walk away. If you want him to make it up to you, which I know you're waiting for, why don't you go up to him and tell him you want to talk."

"Mulan! Aiguo!" Yao called out to them. "Hurry up!"

The soldiers were already pretty far. Mulan hoisted Aiguo up and he rode on her horse. He put his arms around her waist so that way he could stay on the horse. As soon as they reached the soldiers, Aiguo got off the horse and Mulan thanked him. And Shang watched as this whole scene occurred.

…

Soon nightfall came across the sky, and at a point where you could not see. Luckily nearby village lights brightened up the forest area where they were staying. While each soldier was pitching his tent, Xiaohua was running around.

"Where is your tent Xiaohua?" Shang asked irritably.

"I got rid of it," she replied without a care in the world.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well," she started innocently, "you told me to get rid of stuff because I had too much, so I got rid of my tent."

At that, every single soldier started laughing. Mulan almost felt like tossing her in the nearby river. Not only was she annoying, but she was stupid too.

Even Shang seemed like he was about to laugh, but he didn't because he was too tired and did not want to deal with Xiaohua anymore. "So where are you sleeping?"

She answered quickly, "In your tent!"

Shang immediately shook his head no and Aiguo had to keep his mouth shut to refrain from laughing about the fact that she was rejected. "You can sleep in Mulan's tent." He told her.

And without any hesitation, Mulan yelled at the top of her lungs, "No! No! No! No!" She ran up to Shang and yelled more, "I would rather sleep in the river than share a tent with her! If you make me share a tent with her, I am leaving!"

Xiaohua sneered. "Fine princess!"

Mulan gasped in shock and then responded to Shang and her indirectly, "Oh so you can tell me to go home, but you can't tell your future wife that she doesn't belong in a place of men? Why didn't you send this brainless, self-centered, egotistical brat home when you had the chance? She's more spoiled and arrogant than the Imperial family! Since you brought her along, she is your responsibility, not mine!"

"Mulan please," Shang looked at her tiredly, "I am tired and stressed right now. The last thing I need is a princess."

Mulan sneered at him. "I'm a princess? Look at her! She expects the soldiers to wait upon her hand and foot! She's wearing a dress!"

"It's all she has," Shang answered unenthusiastically.

"Well then she should have come with more clothes than stupid dresses, since she was searching 'far and wide' for you, but oh I forgot! She's too stupid to think!"

"Why you…" Xiaohua started to say and put her first in the air.

"Are you really going to mess with China's heroine?" Mulan asked calmly.

"Don't try to brag! I don't think you're as good as they say!" Xiaohua replied angrily and charged at Mulan.

But Mulan just laughed and then stopped her midway and hit her in a spot that temporarily made her unconscious. Since she had been learning with the acupuncturist, she had known where every single weak spot was on the human body. Soon some soldiers took her and carried her into Mulan's tent.

"How did you…" Shang started, but then waved it off. "So where is she staying Mulan?"

"In my tent I guess," she answered.

"Thank you Mulan," he told her. "And where will you be sleeping?"

"Outside by the fire,"

"Are you serious? Do you hate her that much?" Shang just turned around and was clearly getting very aggravated with this whole thing.

"Yeah! But obviously you wouldn't understand, since you were on the other end of the kissing!"

"Stop!" Aiguo interrupted their fight. "Mulan you'll have a tent, but you're sharing with Shang."

"What?" Mulan started, "Look, it's improper for a guy and a girl to be sharing a tent, nonetheless together alone."

"Well Shang apparently has no feelings for you, and you have no feelings for him except for anger, so evidently you two will be separated in the tent. You two wouldn't do anything anyway since you're so angry at each other!"

Mulan and Shang agreed to it, but did not look each other in the eyes. "C'mon," Mulan grabbed Shang by the hand, "let's go set up the tent." On the outside she was angry to be sharing a tent with Shang, but she hid her feelings of happiness that she had succeeded Xiaohua.

The tent pitching did not take long because of the two worked so well. Though they barely talked, they still worked together so well. However, the whole night, they had managed to not talk to each other. While Mulan gathered the soldiers together to go over some bonding exercise with them, she noticed that Shang kept checking up on Xiaohua. "_He really does love her_," she thought, "_which is why he rarely talks to me anymore._" And deep down she wanted the best for Shang, no matter what, even if it meant losing him.


	11. His Tent, My Tent, Our Tent?

**Author's Note: OH I ABSOLUTELY LOVE this chapter! I couldn't wait to release it! But it may take a while before I give you guys chapter 12, because I accidentally deleted it because I wrote two parts, so I deleted the first part. Now I have to work backwards :/**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read and Review please!**

* * *

Mulan sighed. She lay in the tent awake. It was already late at night and the only things awake were the nature all around her, the night guard, and Shang. She only stayed up to wait for Shang so she could close the tent and tell the night guard to begin their patrol. Mulan was slowly losing her patience and decided to get up and hurry Shang.

When she walked out of the tent, all the tents were closed. Not one tent had a light shine from inside. All the soldiers were resting from a tiresome walk, and for tomorrow's walk. Xiaohua had not risen ever since Mulan made her unconscious, which was good for her and the irritated soldiers. Though it was very quiet in the area, Mulan had a hard time finding Shang. It was not until she got to the river that she found Shang, naked.

Mulan was walking along the river. She saw no one there so she kept walking. Mulan continued to walk forward until Shang stepped out from behind a tree. When they both saw each other, they screamed. Shang covered himself, but Mulan already saw everything. She covered her face, but was smiling behind her hands.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked angrily, trying to cover himself.

"I was trying to find you," she responded from behind her hands. "I needed to tell the night guards to start patrolling and you were taking too long. Plus I needed to close the tent."

"I could have done that," he answered coldly.

"Fine," Mulan replied, and walked back to the tent. "Why don't you do everything then? I was just trying to help," she muttered. Sometimes Shang could be nice, but at times he could be so mean.

It didn't take long for Shang to return. But he entered in quietly, just in case Mulan was asleep, but of course she wasn't. She was tossing and turning around.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, and then sat down beside her.

"No," she replied quietly, "so many things are running through my head."

"Then why don't you loosen up your load and tell me so I can share your pain," he told her and then patted her back.

Mulan smiled. Shang always was there for her no matter what, which was why she had to help him no matter what, even if it meant helping with Xiaohua. But she knew she couldn't share her feelings with Shang. Most of her problems had to do with Xiaohua, and she did not want Shang unhappy. But Mulan was also not the type of person to let another person win and give up. And Aiguo said Shang still loved her, and all they had to do is talk.

"Does it have to do with Xiaohua?" Shang asked.

Mulan widened her eyes. Shang seemed to know everything that she was about to say. They knew each other better than they knew.

Shang laughed when he saw Mulan's face. The girl was bothering everyone; Shang just did not understand why Mulan felt so much hatred towards her. This was his time to find out why.

"She is so stupid Shang," Mulan told him, "How can you be in love with a girl like that?"

Shang choked. And Mulan looked up at him to see his facial expression. It was blank. She couldn't tell if he was surprised or angry.

Shang just shook his head, trying to hide his laugh. He wanted to find out why Mulan hated her so much.

"Why do you hate her?" he asked.

"She's stupid and just like luggage," Mulan replied angrily. "More weight to carry, except she doesn't contain anything that helps."

Shang laughed, but Mulan just glared at him. "Why do you _really_ hate her?"

"_Shang she kissed you. She took you away from helping me train. She's closer to you. More importantly, she took you away from me,_" Mulan wanted to say but she didn't. She instead just shook her head and turned around. "Never mind," she answered angrily. "You obviously don't understand."

Shang sighed. "Well, if it makes you feel better, since you're not sharing with me, I'll tell you something that has been bothering me." He waited until Mulan turned around, but as stubborn as she was, she stayed still. "I hate how two people, who clearly belong, don't even see it. And why? It's because love is blind. Then what bothers me even more is, when _you_ don't follow your heart."

Mulan thought about the past two weeks. She had been following her mind. She followed her mind when she avoided Shang. She followed her mind when she refused to listen to Shang. She followed her mind because her heart was too hurt. She followed her mind when she told herself to not love Shang anymore. Her heart told her to love Shang even though it might hurt because he loved someone else.

"Why are you trying to say Shang?" Mulan asked quietly.

Shang turned Mulan around so that way she could face him. He then looked her in the eyes. "I'm saying," he faltered.

"What Shang?" Mulan asked again.

"I'm saying that we need to talk," he answered. "Just you and I."

Mulan laughed. "Isn't that what we're doing right now? You've been avoiding me for the past weeks. You don't even call me Mulan anymore. You call me Counsel. Are we even friends anymore Shang?"

"Of course we are!" Shang replied, "I would never let a girl get between us."

Mulan's heart dropped. So maybe what he just said about everything that bothered him didn't apply to her. Every hope or dream that he loved her stopped. Even though she yelled at him that she didn't believe in him anymore, it wasn't the truth. She still loved him, and wanted to forgive him, but it was now obvious that he loved Xiaohua. He hadn't admitted it before, even though he or maybe she kissed him, it was obvious Shang was going to tell her now that he loved Xiaohua.

"That's good to know," Mulan replied sadly, "So you love Xiaohua?"

Shang scoffed. "No," he quickly replied. "I love you."

"But you've been ignoring me! You've been spending time with her! I yelled at you! I thought you hated me!" Mulan answered in shock.

"I gave you space because I thought you needed it. I didn't think you saw it as anger."

"And this whole time I thought you were in love with Xiaohua, Aiguo was right."

"Does this mean that you love me and not Aiguo?"

Mulan laughed. "You thought I loved Aiguo?"

"Well yes! You're always spending time with him! And you were angry at me being around Xiaohua."

"Well in all fairness, you did kiss her."

For a moment they stared at each other, with love. They now realized that they _both_ loved each other. "You really did grow up at camp," Shang told her, "I mean, you've grown up since I last saw you when you were just a little girl."

Mulan smiled. "Okay baba, thank you." She then hit him in the arm.

"So why do you _really_ hate Xiaohua?" Shang asked with a smirk.

Mulan sighed. She had to tell him the truth. After all, he admitted that he loved her. "Shang she kissed you. She took you away from helping me train. She's closer to you. More importantly, she took you away from me."

"No, she didn't." And at that Shang leaned in to kiss Mulan on the lips, which at first surprised Mulan. He slowly put his arms around her, while she slid her arms around his neck. She asked with a smile, "So is that how you're making it up to me?"

Shang laughed. "No, not at all. That was a treat for me." He then winked at her and she kissed him again. When they broke apart, Mulan leaned her head on his bare chest.

"I don't think they'll let us share a tent anymore," Mulan said with a laugh.

"They don't have to know," Shang answered with a smirk.

Mulan laughed. "That sounds so seductive."

Shang lay down and stuck up his arms for Mulan to fall into, but she hesitated. "What? Are you scared?" Shang asked alluringly.

Mulan smiled. "No, just afraid of what will happen when someone finds us like this."

"I wake up too early for anyone to come into my tent," Shang told her.

"Not recently," Mulan teased.

"Okay, well fine! You can wake me up!" Shang told her and then pulled her into his arms. "Comfortable?"

Mulan nodded and then sighed. She felt so comfy in his arms. She belonged in his arms. Everything was perfect. The only thing she had to worry about was the war. But for now, she lay in Shang's arms and dreamed of their future together. "I love you too Shang." And Shang smiled knowing that she loved him too. He stroked her hair as they both fell asleep.


	12. A Lie is A Lie

**Author's Note: Okay, well I did all the research I could, but nothing helped. Anyways, I don't know if Mongolian dresses differ from Chinese dresses...But in this story they do! :D**

**Lawandordersvu1...I'm writing as fast as I can just for you. Give me at least 5 days though, to write each chapter.**

**Trackrat...I think I might take you up on that whole kidnapping thing... :D Thanks for always reviewing my story :) hugs****

**koolbroadwayreader...he was playing matchmaker for them. Aiguo is more than just a friend to Mulan, but not in a way that would upset Shang. (oops spoiler**)**

**Anyways, thanks to all the other readers/visitors/reviewers...thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

Mulan got up and released herself from Shang's embrace. She smiled as she watched him pout, because she wasn't there in his arms. It was so cute when he pouted. Mulan loved all the little things he did. She noticed that whenever it was just him and her, Shang would act differently. However, if the soldiers were there, Shang was the same tough guy she knew in the army. "_He probably doesn't want the soldiers to know his soft side_," Mulan thought.

"Shang, it's time to get up," she whispered and stroked his hair. It was all down and out from its tie.

He groaned, "No it's not." Shang rolled around and kept trying to pull Mulan down.

Mulan laughed. "I really am rubbing off on you!"

Shang laughed. "Yes you are!" and he pulled her down to him.

…

The soldiers stood outside Mulan and Shang's tent with their mouth agape. They had just heard laughter and giggling coming from inside the tent. Each soldier turned to the other urging the other to go inside and see what was going on between them, but no one had the guts to do it. As soon as Aiguo walked out of his tent, the soldiers glared at him. "What? What did I do? What's wrong?" he asked.

They gestured to the tent, where they heard more laughter. "Our Counsel and best soldier is going to be pregnant, thanks to you!" they all angrily shouted at him.

"Look," Aiguo told them, to calm them down, "If I know Mulan, which I do, she would not do anything dishonorable with a soldier or Shang for that matter." He walked over to the tent flaps. "Plus Shang is a very honorable man; he would not do anything disgraceful." Just as Aiguo was about to open up the tent, Shang stepped out.

Shang looked at each soldier and glared at them. He then turned and found Aiguo standing next to him. "What are you doing? Why are you men all standing outside my tent? Did you men do something?"

Ling was the first one to say something, "Did you have a good night?" Yao elbowed him. "I mean, uh, good rest?"

Shang glared at him and then the rest of the soldiers. "If you think that Mulan or I did anything dishonorable, you are wrong. If I were you, I would pay more attention to the enemy than start rumors or gossip about my fellow comrades." Each man looked down to the ground in shame. "And go stretch and clean up the camp, it's time we start moving out."

Each soldier walked away. Some decided to bathe, while others started cleaning up the camp and their tents. Shang stood outside the tent, making sure no one came inside, while Mulan was changing, except for him.

When he walked in, Mulan was already dressed and ready to go. She smirked. "Too late Shang, I'm already dressed."

He charged at her, "Not for long." Shang picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Mulan giggled and left his embrace again. "I have to go make sure the camp is okay."

She left the tent, so Shang could change and looked at the camp. It was clean and no one would know the army was there. Every tent was down except for one, Xiaohua's. Just as she was about to walk into that tent, she walked out.

"Good morning princess," Mulan greeted her. Xiaohua's hair was a mess. It wasn't tied up and all her hair was sticking up and not put in neatly. She had to keep from laughing.

"I don't know what you did to me, but I slept so well! I didn't even feel you next to me. I hope you didn't mind my kicking," Xiaohua sneered at her.

But all Mulan did was smirk. "Nope I didn't mind it at all. In fact, it wouldn't have bothered me in the least bit. I slept in Shang's tent last night." She walked away and laughed a little when she saw Xiaohua's shock.

"Oh and clean up your tent!" Mulan yelled as she walked away, "If you're not ready by the time we leave, we're not waiting for you."

"Counsel," Shang called her and she made her way to him. He was dressed once again in his uniform. "I need your help picking a captain. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well besides me of course," she smiled. "But I already have a job. If you ask me, I think Aiguo would be a great captain. He fights better than any other soldier, even the ones that we're originally at camp with us. He shows more discipline and more knowledge of the battlefield."

Shang asked, "Are you sure you're not in love with him?"

"Of course not! Why take a captain, when you can get a general?" Mulan pulled Shang down to kiss him. Though their lips met, they quickly pulled away when they heard the soldiers' gasps.

Shang and Mulan laughed nervously, both blushing a bright red. "So if my father told you he loved you, you would have taken him?"

Mulan punched him. "You know what I meant!"

Shang laughed. "I'll take your word of advice. Thank you Counsel." He squeezed her hand once before he walked away and assembled all the soldiers. Mulan watched as Shang talked to each soldier one on one. He improved as a leader over the past weeks and if Chi Fu were here, he would be surprised. Shang surpassed all the insults Chi Fu shot at him while back at camp. "_I guess he's not as shy as I thought, to show his soft side,_" Mulan thought and smiled as Shang turned back to face her, smiling.

"Don't think you'll win Shang that easily," Xiaohua said from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. This time her hair was neater, and she wore a cleaner dress.

Mulan turned around and glared at her. "I would take you out right now, but then we'd have to carry you. And there would be no pain for you in that. So you're walking in the back, with the care of Mao."

"Mark my words Fa Mulan," Xiaohua threatened her, "You will pay." She then walked away, and before she entered the tent, something flashed in Mulan's mind.

"_That dress. Where have I seen that before?_" Mulan's mind raced as she tried to recall that memory. "_The Mongolian women_." She gasped as she realized it. "_Was she a spy? She was probably here writing to her lover in the army, telling them how big the army was._" Suddenly Mulan felt light-headed. They were without a doubt, walking into a trap at the border.

As soon as Shang dismissed the soldiers, Mulan ran and grabbed Aiguo. She took him behind a tent where they could talk. Shang glared at them and watched enviously as Mulan did this.

"What's wrong Counsel?" he asked. Aiguo looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Look at Xiaohua," she told him, and at that moment she stepped out of the tent. "Notice anything different about her from any other _Chinese _woman?"

"She's wearing a Mongolian dress!" Aiguo gasped and shook his head. "Why didn't I notice that before?"

"It's because the dress isn't bright or flashy. It calls attention to her and not the dress."

"We should tell Shang!"

"No," Mulan told Aiguo and hushed him, "He wouldn't believe me. He will just think that I'm making this up again. And he'll defend her. Shang would probably say something like 'The way a woman dresses does not define her.'"

"Well he's right with that part; I mean you're a living example." Aiguo responded and Mulan laughed. "But you never know Counsel. And besides that was when you were not speaking to Xiaohua or Shang."

"I _still_ hate Xiaohua. He's not going to believe me. But I need to find out more about her. You should talk to her and ask her questions."

Aiguo nodded. "I will."

Shang cleared his throat. "What are you two doing?"

Mulan gestured for Aiguo to leave. She pushed him and Aiguo ran and winced as he stepped in front of Shang, who was watching his every movement. Luckily Shang let him go.

"I was telling Aiguo that you might pick him as Captain, so he had better work hard and not slack off. I told him that it was an honor for you to pick him." Mulan lied. She hated lying to Shang, but she would tell him when what they really did say whenever she found out enough proof about Xiaohua.

Shang nodded. "Mulan, I have to tell you I'm sorry. I should have trusted you with several things. I trust you more than anyone. You have not lied to me, except for your entrance into the army, but I understand your reason for it. From now on, you have my complete trust. I don't want to keep any secrets from you, so if there is anything you need to know about me, you can ask." He smiled and left her there alone.

She had just lied to him and Shang gave her the speech about trust. But she couldn't go and tell him that she had lied to him. It would make Shang not trust her again. "_But if he knew my reasons why,_" Mulan shook her head. A lie was a lie.


	13. Secrets Shared and Friends Lost

Mulan sighed. She wouldn't let what Shang told her, bother her. But she couldn't just let Shang lose her trust again so she had to tell him what was wrong.

"Mulan what's wrong?" Shang asked with sympathetic eyes.

Their journey had started and Xiaohua was in the back with Mao. Mulan rode in the front with Shang. Although she should have been happy, she wasn't. She had to tell Shang the truth, because it was eating her up inside. If it had been anyone else, it wouldn't have bothered her as much. She had to tell him now.

"Shang," Mulan finally answered, "I really don't trust Xiaohua." Shang sighed and shook his head.

But Mulan had to continue, "I know you're just going to be annoyed with me bringing this up, but I think she's leading us into a trap. Her dress looks like something Mongolian women wore. You see my uncle use to work for the Emperor. Whenever he went to go visit other places, he would bring me back little things from around the places. One time, he went to Mongolia and he brought he back a doll depicting a Mongol woman. Her dress looks so similar to that doll and unlike any of my dresses."

"Mulan I want to believe you," Shang started but Mulan interrupted him. "But you don't." She scoffed. This is what she feared whenever she told him stuff like this. Mulan thought she could believe that he meant everything, but she guessed he didn't. "Mulan," Shang asked her, "will you just listen to me?"

Mulan waved off his hand and moved her horse away from him. Shang answered, "Mulan don't act like this," and got closer to Mulan. This time Mulan didn't move Khan, but turned her face away from him. "I want to believe you Mulan, but I'm wondering if you're acting on anger or actually spotting the truth!"

Mulan yelled back, "Shang I need you to believe me! If there's anyone you can believe it's me! You know that! You just told me that at camp! You said you trusted Ping, why is Mulan any different?"

Shang grabbed her arm, just as she was about to leave, and completely stopped his horse and the whole army. "I believe you. I believe anything you say. You could say you're a boy and I'd believe you. You know that."

Mulan laughed a little, but then bit her lip to stop.

"But this time, I need you to actually think about whether you're acting on anger or not," Shang kissed her on the cheek and told his men to continue marching, leaving Mulan there. "_I need to get Shang to believe me. No matter what,_"she thought.

"Counsel," Aiguo interrupted her thoughts, "He didn't believe you did he?"

Mulan shook her head. She figured the whole army would be listening, but she didn't care. "I need to find some proof about her."

"What do you want me to do Counsel?" Aiguo asked. Mulan turned to face where the wind was blowing. She looked up and saw the Imperial building. Mulan smiled as a plan formed in her head.

"Aiguo," she said turning to him, "I need you to go to the Emperor and give him this report." Mulan quickly wrote out that a mysterious girl by the name of Lin Xiaohua had been staying with them for the past few weeks and she possibly has been trying to scout them out. She stated that she needed all the information she could get. Mulan handed it over to Aiguo. "Go and take my horse to the Emperor. There is something fishy about this girl and I need the Emperor's best researchers to find out some dirt about her. I will meet you again at this spot or try and find us. It shouldn't be too hard to find us. We will be the only light in the forest. But make sure you're not seen at all. If anyone does notice, I'll tell them that you are delivering a message to the Emperor. The day is almost over, I need you to go and hurry back."

Aiguo got on Mulan's horse, once she got off and saluted her as he rode off. Now Mulan had to explain to Shang that Aiguo had her horse, but she wouldn't tell him the truth because he wouldn't believe her. She ran to catch up with the soldiers, who were already pitching their tents near another river.

"Mulan, where have you been? And where's Khan?" Shang asked looking behind her in the direction she came from.

"That is the least of your concern General," Mulan replied blatantly, "We are facing a war and the fact that I was running a little behind is irrelevant."

"Don't try and smart talk me," Shang crossed his arms and looked her in the eyes, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing," Mulan muttered. "Aiguo took my horse and was delivering a message to the Emperor."

"Why was he doing that? Was the message that important that it had to be delivered today?" Shang asked her.

"It was the report about our whereabouts and the fact that we are about to deploy into war in the next two days."

Shang did not say anything and she feared he didn't believe her. Mulan walked away to grab materials from Shang's horse to pitch up their tent. She hated lying to Shang, but every single time, her mind told her that it was right. _Her mind_. Not her heart. That was why nothing felt right. But Shang wouldn't understand, just like earlier. Some part of Mulan told her that he did believe her, but he didn't want to act upon it yet. He wanted proof. But another part of her told her, Shang really did not believe her at all.

"Mao," Mulan commanded the soldier who was flirting with Xiaohua, "go and gather up some wood for the fire."

"May I take Xiaohua? You instructed me to watch over her,"

Mulan sighed. "Yes, but don't take long! If you don't return by dusk I will go and search for you myself."

Immediately the two giggled and ran off into the forest. Mulan sighed. That was suppose to be how Shang and she acted. But with the war, and her revealing up on the mountain, and Shang's father being close to death, feelings and love had become less important to Shang. Somehow Mulan had managed to bring that back into him: bring back life. When Shang followed her home, Mulan was confused. She didn't know why he came back, so she hid her feelings from him, which only made things worse. Without the constant pestering of her parents, Mulan felt more comfortable around Shang and they actually bonded. But when Xiaohua came back along, it tore them apart.

…

It soon became dusk and Mulan finished setting up the tent. Mao and Xiaohua returned and together they set up the fire. Mulan decided to sneak out and find Aiguo. She returned to her spot and Aiguo magically appeared there on the ground, looking as if he never even rode Khan.

"Oh Mulan," Aiguo was surprised to see her there, "You came quite early." Mulan was about to question his nervousness, but it was the least of her problems. Right now she wanted to focus on Xiaohua.

"What did they find?" she asked.

"Not much," Aiguo glumly replied, "which is why I returned so quickly. It says that she came here from Mongolia just a few weeks ago. Her father died just recently, but it was reported that he just came into China this year. So her father's supposed friendship with Shang's father is maybe just speculation."

"So why would she make up that lie?" Mulan asked.

"I'm not sure. She may have done that just so that we can have another girl along. Plus Shang's father's whereabouts are unknown."

"No it isn't," Mulan muttered, "He is out of town visiting Shang's sister, or giving plans to the troops at the border, like the letter said. But the Emperor told me that Shang's father would be safe, commanding the troops from the palace. Before Shang's father left my house, he told Shang and me that he would go out of town to visit Shang's sister who was with child. She was due in a few months and he did not want to miss it. Aiguo, was he there at the palace?"

Aiguo shook his head. "No Counsel, there was a meeting with all the advisors, different counsels, and the Emperor even said that Shang's father was somewhere up North visiting his daughter, so another man was acting in his position for the time being."

"If that isn't proof enough then I don't know what is," Mulan added, "Are there anymore things just in case Shang doesn't believe me?"

"No, but maybe she has some things in her tent," Aiguo replied, "I think you should sneak in there and check."

"No! No! No! No!" Mulan shook her head, "If I was caught in her tent, she would find more reason to complain to Shang."

"And if I was caught in her tent," Aiguo interrupted.

Mulan nodded. It was bad enough she was sharing a tent with Shang, and she didn't want the other soldiers to label Aiguo.

"Okay, I'll walk in with you and bring Khan. We'll say that you found him running and you tried to catch him. I went to go look for Khan too. Don't forget to ask Xiaohua questions, but make it subtle." Mulan hugged Aiguo and they walked in together to camp. Little did they know was that Shang was watching the whole thing.

…

"_What would a Hun girl keep in her belongings?_" Mulan wondered as she pondered through Xiaohua's things. "_Maybe a strand of Shang's hair._" She laughed to herself as she searched through her jewelry box. Inside she found a necklace that seemed to hide something inside. Just as Mulan was about to open it, she heard a scream.

"What are you doing?" Xiaohua yelled.

"Nothing," Mulan muttered and slipped the necklace in her dress. She had to lie to Xiaohua but she had to buy time so she could think of a good enough reason.

"Okay then why are you going through my box?" Xiaohua glared at her and then went behind her to close the box.

"I was missing a hairpin and wondering if you took it," Mulan walked towards the tent entrance and smirked, "After all you are the only girl here. I can't imagine Yao wearing one."

"Well I don't have it. I wouldn't dare wear an ugly Chinese…" Xiaohua stopped before she finished.

"What's wrong with wearing something _Chinese_, hmm?" Mulan asked moving closer to Xiaohua. She took a good look at Xiaohua. Her smile had turned to fear.

"Listen," Xiaohua told her pleadingly, "We've all got something to hide, don't we?"

"No," Mulan shook her head, "No we don't."

Xiaohua glared at her. "Well I didn't want to use this, but I know something about you that would scare any guy, even if it is Shang, the most sensitive and understanding guy around here."

Mulan scoffed. "What? That I failed the Matchmaker's test? Everyone knows that already Xiaohua."

"No," Xiaohua said with a smirk, "Your first and only betrothal."

All the color in Mulan's face drained. No one had known about that first betrothal except her family and the other family. Mulan's parents had not written it a record book yet, and nothing had been bought yet. This was something both families kept a secret because it dishonored both sides. Now Mulan's enemy knew about it.

"What do you plan to do with that information?" Mulan whispered.

"Tell it at story time tonight!" Xiaohua laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," Mulan warned her.

"You can beat me up, kill me, whatever. But I will always know that story and soon the other soldiers and your lover Shang will know." Xiaohua laughed as she walked out of the tent.

Mulan prayed to the ancestors and hoped that a miracle and Mushu would be there to help her.


	14. Let's Gather 'Round the Campfire

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I've been SUPER busy. Anyways, here's Chapter 13 and 14, for which have been ready. And Trackrat I'll pm you.**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Special thanks to koolbroadwayreader and trackrat**

* * *

Shang had heard Xiaohua threaten Mulan. He heard the fear in Mulan's voice and everything. Sure he wanted to find out about that first betrothal but it wasn't enough to embarrass Mulan in front of everyone. He had to stop Xiaohua somehow.

As soon as Xiaohua ran out of the tent, he ran to Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mulan walking slowly and towards their tent but Xiaohua stopped her from entering. Shang had to act fast so he needed help. He looked over and saw the gang of three. Suddenly, Shang had an idea.

"Guys," Shang ran to them and looked at all of them. All of a sudden Aiguo came in too. "I need your help. Xiaohua is about to embarrass and expose Mulan in front of all the soldiers. We need to come up with our most embarrassing stories to say at story time."

"I knew that girl was trouble," Yao muttered. "I'm going to kick her…"

Shang stopped him. "There's no need for that. I just need you guys to embarrass yourselves in front of all the soldiers. I'll start it off. I'll completely interrupt Xiaohua and ignore her from the start."

Ling asked, "Yeah, but who is really going to even start story time?"

From the center of the circle, Xiaohua yelled, "Guys! Let's have story time tonight! We certainly haven't had it in a long time and we all remember how _funny_ it was last time." She smirked at Mulan who only stood there looking away.

Shang frowned as he saw Mulan's saddened face. She wouldn't even look at him. He turned back to the four. "So what do you say guys? For Mulan?" All of them nodded and made their way towards the center.

Aiguo was the first to speak. "Hey Xiaohua, I say we skip story time tonight. We're in the middle of a war; I'm not really in the mood to laugh around right now."

All the soldiers started booing at Aiguo, shouting that they all needed time to relax. So story time was a good time for them. "_So much for that,_" Shang thought.

Xiaohua looked at Mulan and then turned back to face the soldiers and Shang. "Now who wants to go first?" Xiaohua looked around. "I'll go first!" Xiaohua started. "Now there was this girl…"

Shang interrupted her. "That's boring. I'm tired of hearing about all these girl stories."

Xiaohua smirked. "But Shang, this one is embarrassing."

"I bet not as embarrassing as this." Shang looked over to Mulan and then back at the soldiers and sighed. "As you guys know I am madly in love with Mulan."

The soldiers nodded. "Well I followed her home because when I was at the palace I failed to tell her that I loved her. I instead told her, 'uh you, you fight good.'" Some of the soldiers started to laugh, even Yao and Ling did. "Well I followed her home to tell her that I loved her and even that failed. I came back instead to return her supposed helmet which actually belonged to Yao, but secretly tell her that I loved her. I happened to stay in the same inn as she did but didn't have the guts to say anything then. When I followed her home, I found her under a tree and even then I couldn't say I loved her. I had to wait until we came back to camp to tell her that I loved her." By now some of the soldiers fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. But Shang just shrugged it off.

Xiaohua was ticked. "Well that isn't even half as embarrassing as…"

Yao cut her off. "As my story? Well I don't know, but I'm not really a ladies man. I've been rejected by every girl I try to talk to." More men started to laugh, but Shang started to applaud and so did Chien-Po, Ling, and Aiguo.

Xiaohua tried to continue again, "You guys still can't beat this story…" But Chien-Po interrupted her.

"Who wants to hear my story? Well even though I love food. I can't cook one thing. Not even rice! Why do you think I want a girl who can cook? My parents never taught me how to cook. My sisters know, but not me!" Some men stifled a laugh, but the applause overpowered their laughter.

Before Ling could say anything, Mao stood up from the circle and joined in. "My parents made me join the army because they felt was 'too in touch with my feminine side'." This time no one laughed. Instead everyone applauded for his bravery to share this.

Then Ling said his, "I ran away from home, but then came back two minutes after." There was more applause for Ling.

Another random soldier shouted, "I don't take showers!" All at once, several soldiers moved away from him. But Shang and soon others, applauded.

"My wife rejected me the first time I proposed to her!" Jian shouted. Yet there was still applause for him.

Mulan finally had the courage and moved to the center of the circle. She pushed Xiaohua aside and said her story, "I had to go to the Matchmaker's because my betrothal was canceled. I never saw the man, but for some reason, the man couldn't marry me and the wedding was canceled." There were rounds of applause for Mulan, who smiled and then bowed. She then turned to Xiaohua and smirked. "Now what was your story Xiaohua?"

Xiaohua just screamed and angrily ran for her tent. Mulan laughed and gave a hug to Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao. She thanked them and asked how they knew, but all they did was smile and point to Shang. Mulan smiled. She figured Shang had something to do with this.

Mulan smiled and walked up to Shang, who seemed to be deep in thought. He looked at her and grabbed her hands. "Mulan, I think I may have been your first betrothal. I was betrothed to you, because I remember sitting with my father and mother when they were talking about it to your parents. I wasn't allowed to see you, and I didn't. But I had to cancel because I had to go to the Army. My father told me that I had better things to accomplish before I could be married to you. He never told me your name. It's funny how I met you in the army though, the exact opposite place of where I expected to find you."

For a moment, Mulan pondered on the subject. It made sense. One, Shang knew her parents well, and they seemed to already know him. Two, her father and Shang's father were good friends. Mulan smiled. "How did you know Xiaohua was going to do something like that?" She asked.

"I knew something was wrong when she kept coming up to you and you didn't retaliate. You seemed hurt and sad. So I knew something was wrong." Mulan hugged Shang and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Plus I heard her threatening you inside the tent."

"Well thank you for that," She punched him on the arm. "And next time you see me, don't ignore me. Just like at the inn." Shang laughed. Mulan asked, "Were you the man fidgeting nervously behind the newspaper?"

Shang smiled again. "I'm guilty. I did hide behind the newspaper. And the funniest part is that, I kept saying to myself that I was ready to talk to you. Then you come into the room and every single man is staring at you. But don't you worry, if any of those men tried to hurt you, I would have gone up and defended you."

"I thought you were nervous to see me and a man thinking I was a disgrace. Yes I would have totally needed your help because that was my biggest problem. Besides I thought I fought 'good'?

Shang sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?"

"No you never will. That was your biggest fault." Shang hit his head and looked down at the ground. "But I love you." She answered and Shang kissed her on the lips. "I love you too," He replied.


	15. War and Peace?

**Author's Note: Okay, so far, out of all the chapters I've written. This is by far my favorite, but I don't know. You guys probably have another choice. Anyways, I also just finished Chapter 16, but it needs some editing, so I will submit it tomorrow! R&R!**

**Special thanks to:  
****Serenity74 - I like that idea, and maybe I'll incorporate it, but you are close to what it is. :)**

**koolbroadwayreader - me too! haha I love it when she overreacts and tries to make things worse...kinda like a scene off of The Hills :P**

**Lawandordersvu1 - don't worry, I'm releasing a chapter tomorrow. I expect you to check it out!**

**Thanks again to all the visitors/readers/reviewers!**

* * *

They woke up earlier this time. The sun had not yet risen and nothing could be seen. And the army traveled more. They quickly packed and went on their way. Shang obviously did not want to wait any longer. But the journey was silent. Everyone was too tired to speak. Mulan turned around and saw Aiguo and motioned for him to talk to Xiaohua. She was too tired to think, and too dumb to actually care, so any information could be gotten out of her.

…

"So," Aiguo looked over at Xiaohua, "Where did you come from? I think I'm the only soldier who hasn't gotten to know you better."

Xiaohua smiled, "Babe, I don't love you like that."

Aiguo had to keep from getting angry at her, but he took a deep breath and composed himself. "Well I was thinking that we could be friends, you know get to know each other?" Xiaohua nodded, and that was when he decided to ask, "Where do you come from?"

"Up north," she replied, just as she answered them that morning. "_Yeah near Mongolia_," Aiguo thought. "Where up north?" he asked.

"Somewhere," she replied and yawned. This was slowly going nowhere. Aiguo did not know what to do. She wasn't confessing anything. Mulan turned around and looked at him. She kept mouthing to 'ask Xiaohua questions'. But Aiguo kept trying to tell her that it wasn't working. 'Keep trying' was what she mouthed back.

"Okay, if you don't like me, there has to be another guy that you love. Is it Mao?" Aiguo asked.

Xiaohua yawned again, "No, his name is Ming."

"Oh, well is he in the army?"

"No," Xiaohua replied tiredly, "He lives in Mongolia."

Aiguo was shocked. She was telling the truth, but giving it away so easily. He decided to keep asking her questions.

…

They finally decided to stop after two hours. Shang told the soldiers they had reached their destination. There was no more reason to travel. The army had reached its destination quicker than was expected. From up on the hill, they could easily see the large wall. It was almost impossible for them to grasp the idea that men could easily climb over, but they had to stop this new army before they hurt another village like the one burned-out in the Tung Shao Pass.

Immediately everyone started setting up their tents. Aiguo set up Xiaohua's tent. As soon as he finished, she slowly walked in and fell asleep. As the soldiers set up their tents, Aiguo walked over to Mulan who was gathering fish from the river. She saw Aiguo walking towards her, from the corner of her eyes and immediately shouted to Shang, "General, Aiguo and I will go pick some food from the forest." He nodded and continued to set up their tent. Mulan grabbed Aiguo and they moved deep into the forest.

"Well that was stupid, I can barely see anything in this forest," Mulan muttered. Suddenly Aiguo appeared with a light. He had lit up a stick with fire. "How did you do that?" Mulan wondered.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "I came with you to tell you what I found out about Xiaohua." Mulan looked at him as she picked a berry. Her eyes widened. Aiguo continued. "She has a lover in Mongolia, by the name of Ming. Xiaohua told me she came here with a mission. But she wouldn't tell me what her mission was. And as she walked into her tent she kept muttering 'the mission'. I couldn't find out anymore after that. She completely fell asleep on the horse."

Mulan sighed. "That's not enough to prove anything to Shang. Without a doubt, this will be a trap. We'll walk onto the battlefield facing a large army. But they can't be any bigger than the last army, after all, that seemed like every Mongol man that lived."

"I know they took up the whole mountain," Aiguo replied and shuddered at the memory.

Mulan looked at him questionably, "You weren't even there. You just joined the army this time."

"Uh…I…I heard stories," Aiguo nervously answered. He grabbed her arm, "Let's go back to camp before anyone asks about us."

"_Looks like everyone has a something to hide,_" Mulan thought as she made her way back to the camp.

…

While the soldiers talked to each other, Mulan sat on the edge of the hill watching as the sun rose above the wall and the sky brightened. So many thoughts were running through her head: how to expose Xiaohua, the war, the size of opposing army, her family, and Shang. "What's on your mind?" Shang's voice came from behind. He sat down behind her.

She sighed and answered, "This is our last day before the war."

Shang nodded. "I know, I'm going to let the soldiers go through the training routines one last time…"

Mulan interrupted him, "Shang this isn't a game or some kind of sport, where you can keep practicing and you'll get better. This is like a force of nature, only played by the gods and the rich men who own the country. We can't always determine our survival or future through practicing."

"Well I do what I can Mulan," Shang told her sternly, "What do you want me to do? Play games with them? Wait on them hand and foot so they feel comfortable before they die tomorrow?"

"I didn't mean…"

Shang interrupted her, "I know I can't control whether my men die or not. But I need to know that I at least helped them fight a good fight. I need to know that I trained them to the best of my ability. I need to know that they were ready to fight the Huns. I need to let them know that if they die, they can die with honor. It's not just practice Mulan, it's protection, it's art, it's motivation." But Shang couldn't tell that Mulan was just nervous. She knew little about Xiaohua, except for the fact that she was a traitor. "_Perhaps I am thinking a little too fearfully_," Mulan thought.

He got up and walked over to the soldiers leaving her there alone. "Soldiers," he called and immediately all ran from out of their tent and assembled into a line. Mulan even turned around to face him. Shang looked at Mulan and laughed for a moment, then turned back to the soldiers. "Thanks to the Counsel, you'll get the morning off to relax or do whatever you want. But by noon, I expect you men to be lined up there waiting for me."

Shang grinned when he saw her smiling. Though he was right, Mulan was partly right. The last thing the soldiers needed before the battle and confrontation was excess stress. So Shang went back to his tent to fall asleep. Soon after, Mulan also came in and lay with Shang, with her head on his chest and snuggled in his arms.

…

At midday, Shang left the tent to leave Mulan asleep. He walked out and found his soldiers standing outside ready. He sighed, and suddenly all the soldiers started laughing. From behind, Mulan came into the line, dressed in the same outfit she had on the first day of training camp.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning," Ling started as Mulan came into line next to him, "Why hello Ping. Are you hungry?"

And Yao joined her on her left side, "Yeah, cuz I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Mulan laughed and punched both of them.

"You know I'd beat you both before you could even give me that knuckle sandwich. And isn't this where you say, 'soldiers' General?" Mulan raised an eyebrow and looked at Shang. "'You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me.'" she said in a manly voice.

Shang laughed and shook his head. "And is this the part where I take off my shirt and you start staring and looking me over from head to foot?"

Mulan blushed a bright red and all the soldiers started laughing at her. "I'm not denying anything! I mean, Shang was the best looking, shirtless man I saw. I bet you men would do the same thing if you saw a woman in camp. Oh wait you did! And Shang even kissed her!"

Immediately every soldier tried to hide their laughter, to avoid Shang's wrath, but they couldn't. Shang answered calmly. "Okay soldier," Shang said to her, "You're going out of line by calling me out. I think you've taken too many stones to the head, which none of you men ever passed. I was the only one who hit every stone thrown at me."

"Give me another try," Mulan daringly told him. She got the bucket and filled it with water from the river. Mulan broke a bamboo stick from the forest and stood in front of Shang. She put the bucket on her head, stood still, balanced herself, and put the stick in front of her ready to bat. From behind Shang, Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po stood ready to hit her with a rock. She was able to hit all of them just by turning the stick. Mulan did not stumble or shake. She was able to keep her composure. But then Shang threw a fast one at her, and Mulan hit it high into the sky and the rock fell far into the forest. "Who's the loser now? I think I won this bet General. What's my prize?"

"The satisfaction that your General underestimated you and you proved him wrong," Shang smirked.

"Or how about lying in his arms every night," Ling laughed. But no one else did and Mulan and Shang glared at him.

…

It quickly became late in the evening. The training was rough, but it conditioned them. Shang surely knew what he was doing. Before he dismissed them he gave them one last battle speech. "Tomorrow, we will go into battle unaware of what's ahead of us. Some of you may think it's a trap and we're going to die and lose." He eyed Mulan. "Others may think of it as a place to only gain honor and if you play your luck right, you'll survive." Shang shook his head. "You may all be right, but I disagree. War is like a game. You have to practice in its art. You have to think wisely and know when to do certain things. You may die losing in this game, but you'll die with honor. You'll be remembered. But I don't want to have to travel to your home and sadly tell your parents that you have died. I don't want to see your mother collapsed on the floor and your father comforting her. I want you men to live, to live and win this war, to live and see your parents, to live and see the end of these Huns."

…

Mulan sat at the edge of the river, with her feet and legs dipped in the water. She was always relaxed in the water, and with a big day ahead of her, what she needed was rest. "May I join you?" Shang asked interrupting her thoughts. Mulan turned around there was Shang, with his chest bare, and some white pants on. She smiled and nodded. "As always. But I'm not taking a bath, so you can just sit here with me."

Shang laughed. "I know you're not taking a bath. I would not have come here, if you were."

Mulan punched him. "Yes you would have."

"Okay, maybe I would have, but so did you when I was bathing!" They laughed and he put his arms back and relaxed. Shang rolled up his pants so he could dip part of his legs in the water.

Mulan awkwardly started the conversation, "Well you certainly have a way with words, General." Shang laughed. "If I didn't know any better, you seemed motivated and ready to win with these guys. Where was this amazing speaker when I failed the matchmaker's test? Better yet, where were you at the palace, underneath my tree…"

"Okay, okay," Shang interrupted her, "I was nervous. I don't really speak well, when I'm nervous."

"Well there's always room for improvement," she smirked. "Besides, you're so brave in battle. I don't think you should be afraid of a girl." She watched from the corner of her eye as Shang's arms slid behind hers, but he didn't dare put them around her waist. Something told her, that Shang was still too afraid to make a move, even though she knew he loved her and he knew she felt the same way. But Mulan wanted to know why Shang loved her so she asked, "Shang why do you love me?"

Shang choke-coughed for a moment and then looked at her as if he didn't understand her question. "Are you seriously going to ask me that question?"

Mulan was hurt. "It's fine, if you don't want to answer the question…"

"No, no" Shang told her, "It's not that." He laughed for a moment. "I don't see any reason why I wouldn't want to love you."

Mulan smiled. Shang always knew what to say around her. "Stop saying that," she teased.

"No, it's true," he said looking deep into her eyes, "You're beautiful, smart, outgoing, and everything I could ever want to be. And you have the patience to stand by me even when I mess up. You believed in me when no one else did. You inspired me to be a better person not only for myself, but for others around me, and more importantly, for you. And you loved me, when no one else did. Do you love me?"

By now, Shang had put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Shang, I've been in love with you ever since you took off your shirt at camp." They laughed remembering that time, and how Mulan failed to climb the pole. "And even when you kissed Xiaohua and told everyone that story about me, I still loved you. I wouldn't admit it to anyone and I even denied it to myself."

"Why?" Shang asked.

"I did it because I felt better," Mulan told him softly, "My heart hurt too much and I hated that feeling. You made me so confused."

"I'm sorry," Shang pouted at her.

Mulan punched him. "Now you're just playing around."

"How did I confuse you?"

"I did not know your motives or intentions for being around me."

Shang laughed. "You sound just like a General."

"Everything I know, I learned from you." She smirked.

"Like that's the truth, besides, I learned so much from you, about war, fighting techniques, strategy, and life."

Mulan smiled. "You get so soft around me,"

"Comes naturally when I'm around you," He kissed her on the lips and then quickly stood up. "Mulan, it's getting late. I have to bathe. I'll see you inside the tent. Don't wait up for me."

…

Mulan lay in the tent again, all by herself. Shang liked to wait until all the soldiers were asleep before he took a shower in the river. They even managed to get the unclean soldier in the river earlier. Mulan managed to avoid Xiaohua because she stayed in her tent the whole time. Soon Shang entered into the tent.

"Can't sleep can you?" Shang asked as he entered the tent. Mulan decided to keep quiet to surprise Shang. He looked at her and then sighed. Shang turned around and took his shirt off, and Mulan couldn't help but giggle. "I knew you were awake," Shang turned back around to face her.

Mulan laughed. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair. "You can't sleep unless I'm in here can you?"

"No sir," Mulan then saluted him. Shang kissed her. "I love you Shang. You know I will do anything for you." Mulan grabbed his hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked her.

"Well with this war, I don't want to take any chances,"

"Don't talk like that. We will both survive this war. I promise."

Mulan smiled. She sure hoped what Shang told her was true. But her duty was to her heart, and her heart told her to save Shang no matter what. Saving Shang would no doubt, bring a closer end to the war, than if she was in charge, and also saving Shang was what she would have wanted to do because she loved him.

Shang got up and fell lay down on his side of the tent. "Why don't you come over here Mulan?"

"Why don't you carry me?" she smirked.

"Fine," Shang just turned around, "I guess we'll be sleeping like this tonight."

Mulan laughed. "Isn't that how we ought to be sleeping anyway?"

"Not if we're married," Shang muttered.

"What?" Mulan pretended not to hear that, because she wanted to hear if Shang would say it again. She got up and knelt in front of him, waiting for him to respond or even get up and look at her.

He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes and responded, "I said, 'not if we're married'."

Mulan gasped. "Are you…"

But before she could finish, Shang kissed her. However, this was a different kiss. His kiss was more passionate and open. Shang opened her mouth with his lips and he fell deeper and deeper into her. He put his arms around her, and she put her arms around his waist, as they slowly dropped to the ground.

After a while, Mulan broke away from Shang. She breathlessly told him, "Now they really won't let us share a tent." They laughed and Shang stroked her hair as he looked her in the eyes. "I promise, this will be the last war I will ever have to fight in. With you as the Counsel and me as the General we could promote peace and unity with our other kingdoms and even with the Huns."

Mulan sighed. "For once, let's forget about the war and actually concentrate on _us_."

"Mulan I promised your father I would always keep you safe no matter what," Shang told her as he looked into her eyes, "I don't intend on breaking that promise, ever."

"Well I don't intend on losing this war either, and if that means keeping you safe, then I will risk my life to keep you safe."

"Mulan," Shang sighed, "You're as good of a general as I am. It runs in your family. Your father was an amazing war hero."

"And you have an impressive military lineage," Mulan argued.

"Stop," Shang answered, "the only reason why we're fighting because we love each other. We both want to save each other." He lay down and Mulan rested her head on his chest. She answered, "We'll know when the time comes, and if you can't save me Shang, don't save me."

"I won't promise that," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too much to let you go again."

Mulan loved him for that: for always being brave, for always caring about others, for being selfless. But she also loved him and she wouldn't let him do that. When he fell asleep, she cried but Shang woke up to comfort her and wipe away the tears. Never in her life, had Mulan been so scared, but for once in a long time, Mulan felt safe.


	16. Assassin, Traitor, and A Woman

**Author's Note: AUGH this is a good chapter. You guys finally get to see the other evil side of Xiaohua, once she is SET free and in power. I think she can be kinda bipolar if you ask me. Idk but maybe we'll see a change of heart, or not. **

**But everytime I read this chapter, I have a few songs in mind: Assassin by Muse, Barracuda by Heart, Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar. Mostly Assassin though and any song from Muse's album Black Holes and Revelations. Thus the name of this chapter, Assassin!**

**Special thanks to Trackrat, koolbroadwayreader, Lawandordersvu1, and Serenity74! ****Thanks for reviewing my stuff guys! **

* * *

It was morning once again and this time they left early from the rest area, even before daybreak. They were very closer to the border. The army was now patrolling it. However, there was no sign of any border army, or an army in that matter. Shang had not said a single word to her, and she had not said a single word to him. The weight of an upcoming, and the war had created a silence over them and everyone. There were no interruptions, no problems, until late into the morning when Xiaohua screamed at the top of her lungs.

Immediately everyone turned around and Shang rode over to her. "What's wrong?"

"My necklace is missing!" she screamed.

Mulan gulped. She had the necklace in her pocket and looked it over, trying to open it before she gave it back.

Shang sighed. He never seemed to understand women's reason for caring about jewelry.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Aiguo asked.

Mulan opened the necklace and gasped. There was a picture of one of the men she had fought with at the palace. Xiaohua eyed her and saw Mulan holding the necklace.

"There's my necklace!" Xiaohua pointed at her, "She took it!"

All at once, everyone eyed her. Shang rode over to her and glared at her. "Mulan, why did you take her necklace?"

Xiaohua walked over, faking sadness and pouting. Mulan looked at her and sneered. She then threw the necklace at Xiaohua, "Why don't you ask her why she has a picture of a Hun in the necklace?"

Then Shang grabbed the necklace and looked it over. "His name was Chen. But he was shortly killed after Mulan's heroic victory at the palace. He was captured and then killed in prison. Did you love him Xiaohua?"

Xiaohua looked away, but Shang didn't back down. He got off his horse to look her straight in the eyes. "Answer the question."

"Why does it matter?" she asked, "You're in love with Mulan."

"Answer the question."

"He was my father." She said quietly.

Mulan looked over to Aiguo with a questioning look. "You're lying," she told her. "Your father died a year ago. He never went into China. I bet he doesn't even know Shang's father. Plus Chen was way too young to be your father. Chen looked only a few years older than me."

Xiaohua glared at her. "I warned you not to mess with me. We all have something to hide."

Mulan returned the stare and walked over slowly. "Not in this army, we don't. Plus I'm all out of secrets. I think you better start telling the truth."

"I'm warning you. If you hurt me, you will pay." Xiaohua told her.

Mulan took one step and held up Xiaohua by the throat. Suddenly several arrows came flying in. Men from all around started charging at them. Mulan let go of Xiaohua to fight the charging Huns. Several of the men killed them and went on to chase the other Huns. Mulan and Shang stayed there while keeping Xiaohua hostage. For a while, they managed to keep the men from reaching her, but more men came.

Then unexpectedly, someone came from behind knocking out Mulan and Shang. It was all a daze, but all Mulan could remember was telling the remaining soldiers to run and help their comrades.

…

Mulan woke up lying on the snow. She couldn't move her hands because they were tied up. She tried to get up, but got pushed down, by no other than Xiaohua.

"Get up," Xiaohua barked and then raised Mulan up by her hair. She knelt on the ground and groaned. From the corner of her eye she saw Shang kneeling down beside her. His face was down and his hair was loose.

"Shang," Mulan moaned. He looked at her with weak eyes.

Xiaohua then laughed and slapped her face. "You know, you really are a bully: being mean to me at camp, always bossing me around."

"It was for your own good," Mulan yelled, "I had to go through that same routine, except mine was harder. Shang was meaner to me than ever. Untie us now!"

"She doesn't have to, because she answers to me," from out of the shadows a new, younger Hun stepped out. Mulan immediately knew he was the leader.

"So you hooked up with your best friend's girl, once he died?" Mulan asked with a smirk. Immediately Xiaohua came up and slapped her right in the face. She tried to spit on her, but Mulan dodged it.

"Mulan," Shang whispered, "For once, abandon your bold attitude and just keep quiet. I've untied myself and I can get you untied. I just need a distraction."

"Hey no talking!" the man yelled.

She smiled at Shang, "I can do that for you." Mulan looked over and saw Xiaohua talking to the man. They seemed engrossed into their conversation. "_Time to barge in_," Mulan thought. Suddenly she got up and head butted Xiaohua and the man into the tree.

Immediately Shang came over running towards her, but Mulan told him to stop. "Run to the troops Shang!" Xiaohua started to take Mulan and the man started going after Shang.

"I'm not leaving you," Shang told her.

"You have to!" Mulan said through her tears. She wasn't sure if she'd survive with them, but she didn't want Shang to lose the war. "You have to escape and win this war! Do it for your family! Do it for my family! Do it for me!"

Shang took one last look at her and took his horse and ran away. Mulan cried as she watched Shang ride away. She wasn't sure if she was going to see Shang again. She wasn't sure if she was going to see her family again. And worst of all, she would die victim to the one person she hated.

"So your lover left without you," Xiaohua smirked. "He'll probably find another girl to marry other than you." Mulan looked down, trying to hide her weakness and tears. All of what Xiaohua said was probably true. Shang would move on from her and find someone else to love. But she wondered, _would he still remember me and love me_?

From inside her head, a voice came and said, "_I will always love you. I will never forget you. I will come back for you._" The voice sounded like Shang.

"_Great,_" Mulan said, "_I'm hallucinating. I'm hearing Shang's voice inside my head_." She shook her head. In her last moments, she had to make things miserable for Xiaohua.

"Why don't you tell me your story Xiaohua?" Mulan asked.

"Why should I?" Xiaohua glared at her. In that moment, the time Shang told her that, flashed through her mind.

"Because," Mulan said, "every villain usually bores the victim by telling their long story about how their plan came into view and how it worked so well."

Xiaohua thought about it for a moment and then looked at Mulan. "Well I guess I could tell you, it's not going to hurt me anyway." Mulan smirked. She would find a way to make it hurt her, if she escaped. "But as for my story, I was the usual princess. My father was a Lord and very good friends with Shan-Yu, whom I was reported to be his child. My mother was his mistress, which my "father" did not mind, I guess. I was spoiled rotten and treated like a "princess" according to you. So my supposed betrothal was another guy, but Chen killed him and I was engaged to him. Secretly, Chen and I had been seeing each other. He stayed in my room and we made love every night."

"Who was Chen?" Mulan asked.

Xiaohua smiled proudly, "He was the man with the arrow. So skilled in the way he aimed and shot his arrow."

Mulan thought for a moment. Chen was the guy who she fought against, so Shang could go in and save the Emperor at the palace. He had long hair and scary eyes. Mulan gagged herself for a moment. She couldn't believe Xiaohua would love a guy like that!

And Xiaohua noticed Mulan's discontent, "Sure he's not as beautiful as Shang, but at least he would stay and try to save me."

Mulan got up and tripped Xiaohua and screamed at her. But then Xiaohua got back up and knocked Mulan back down and tied her to a tree, which didn't succeed, until later because Mulan kept kicking at her.

Finally when she tied her, Xiaohua continued, "But you killed my lover Chen. I had to get you back. You know the usual revenge deal. You'd probably do the same if I did that to Shang. But I didn't know how to do it. Then Ming came along." She sighed. "He loved me and was there for me whenever Chen died. So we came up with a plan. Now that all of the army was dead, we got a few of the men who were related to the dead Huns and wanted revenge and then formed an army. Ming was their leader. And they sent me to create a barrier between you and Shang, because you were known throughout the land for your teamwork."

"_I'd burn you alive if you ever laid a hand on Shang_," Mulan thought. But Mushu's voice came into her head, "_Be nice._" Mulan laughed. "But it didn't work," she said.

"Are you kidding? Yes it did! Where's Shang, hmm Mulan?" Xiaohua laughed evilly.

Soon Ming returned, and thankfully without Shang. "You didn't catch him?" Xiaohua asked.

Ming sighed. "Darling he was on horse! I can't catch up to that!" Mulan stifled a laugh. He then looked at her and glared. "Take her to our rendezvous location deep in the mountains." Ming turned to Xiaohua and whispered, "We're losing badly. Each man fights like a thousand Huns!" He turned again to face her, "But maybe our luck will change now that we have China's heroine."

Mulan looked to the direction Shang left in and sighed. "_Don't give up Shang_! _They're losing!_" As they made their way to the meeting point, she heard Shang's voice one last time, "_I won't ever lose hope_."


	17. The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note: I guess you could say, Mulan is the Heart of the Matter. She is the reason for everything and yet the solution to everything. As for Xiaohua...her motives are so unclear in this chapter! They say Darth Vader was the best villain, well they certainly haven't seen a woman on her period! haha. I think we all have a mutual feeling towards her! Now is this the end of our protagonist? Mulan? And where is Shang? Why didn't he come back? The troops would have been fine without him! You'll just have to read this chapter and find out!**

**Special Thanks to:  
Trackrat - :( I know! That chapter was so sad! I just wanted to show the readers that Mulan and Shang shared a special bond, so in some way they _knew_ what the other was thinking...I'm not a big fan of this series but...it reminded me of Twilight.**

**koolbroadwayreader - Thank you! Thank you very much! haha, I tried to make her as evil as possible, but there would have been far more evil things she would have done with Shang, so I stopped there. But don't worry, I'm finding out a way to get rid of her, that is still tasteful in Mulan's point of view. :)**

**lawandordersvu1 - sorry but I haven't even written Chapter 18 yet! I'm working on it though!**

**diamondeyes3411 - (this is random, but did you get your sn from Rob Thomas' song? I love that song!) and I'm glad you like the story! And we'll see if it's even SHANG that saves Mulan...what if it's Xiaohua? (okay maybe not...) What if it's Mushu? Or Aiguo? Or maybe even Mulan herself?**

**As for all the other readers/visitors...Read and Review! Thanks a ton! :)**

* * *

They took their horses and rode deep into the forest. The new Hun army was definitely smaller than the first. From what Mulan remembered hearing from Ming, they were riding to the rendezvous spot, which seemed to be located close to the Emperor's palace. Yet surprisingly, they didn't go to the Emperor first. "_They're mission was obviously not for conquering but for revenge,_" she thought.

Mulan rode in the front of Xiaohua's horse. Ming brought along probably 30 men to the rendezvous spot. The rest were left to fight off Shang and the men. For some reason Shang's voice kept entering Mulan's mind. At times Mushu's voice would too, but it was mostly Shang's. And the voices she heard seemed like his thoughts. "_Maybe I'm going crazy,_" Mulan thought. "_I wonder if he can hear my voice_."

…

"Fire!" Shang shouted. And all at once each man fired his cannon. The men were fighting well and quickly eliminating the enemy. The men were divided up. There were the front forces and the cannon aimers. At first the cannons were aimed at any other incoming forces, such as arrow shooters on the mountains, but they were killed quickly. So the cannon aimers shot their cannons at the combat forces on the ground. The front forces quickly took out the men that the cannons could not. Not a single one of them were injured or lost, except for Mulan. He winced as he thought about her. Shang had been thinking about her a lot throughout the fighting, his anger and ferocity growing with intensity as he killed the enemy. But other times he would zone out and one of the soldiers would have to come and save him. Shang couldn't help it; Mulan was always on his mind. He swore he even heard her voice in his thoughts, asking if he would ever forget her.

"Sir," Yao interrupted his thoughts, "the enemy is retreating."

"Charge after them!" Shang commanded. Suddenly he heard Mulan's voice in his, "_Don't give up Shang_! _They're losing!_" He felt the urge to go back after her, but they would probably kill her at the sight of him. Shang ran after the army on his horse with his sword ready and charged. He answered back to the voice, or to Mulan, "_I won't ever lose hope._" And at that moment he struck his sword into 3 Huns and smirked. "_Payback_." He thought.

…

The meeting point was large and Mulan wondered how she could have possibly missed it. The building was well hidden beneath the large trees. Ming pointed to a certain tree that had no top, but was cut off. "That was where my hero Shan-Yu found the doll, which led to the Imperial Army's defeat!" Shouts of joy came from all the soldiers, and Xiaohua and Mulan remained expressionless.

Mulan knew that her sacrifice should and will bring China closer to victory. Shang was in charge, so the battle would end quicker, than if she was in charge. And she promised herself, that her sacrifice would not be meaningless. Mulan was going to bring down all these men, with her.

"Come down," Xiaohua whispered to Mulan. She jumped down and Xiaohua gently led her by the arm into the building. For some reason, after Ming came back, Xiaohua was nicer to Mulan. She was kinder, in the sense of how she spoke to her, yet still mean and angry. But she couldn't figure out why. It didn't make sense to her. They would always argue at camp and the only one who actually abused her was Xiaohua. So why the sudden change? Mulan had to find out.

"Go into the building," Xiaohua commanded her. Ming and the soldiers were already inside. "No," Mulan responded. She had to show some disobedience to get anger and get some secrets revealed.

Xiaohua pushed her, but Mulan only responded by kicking her to the ground. "What is your problem?" she yelled. "I was trying to be nice to you!"

"Why?" Mulan asked. "You and I fought all the time in camp. We hate each other. What are you trying to do to me?

Xiaohua pushed her into the building doors. Xiaohua again became her same mean angry self. She changed from a kind expression to a cruel one. Xiaohua probably did that to hide disobedience and treachery to her army, but at the same time, Mulan wondered why she would even want to help her. It could have possibly been done as a cover-up, so Mulan wouldn't hurt her. Either way, Mulan was ready to sacrifice. But was she willing to lose her family and give up Shang in the process?

Ming came outside and saw Xiaohua on the ground. "Why are you trying to be nice to Mulan?"

"I know how it feels!" Xiaohua told Ming through her tears, "I know how it feels to lose someone you love, and watch them walk away. I know how it feels to always be thinking about them, waiting, hoping, praying, that _maybe_, just _maybe_, they'll come back."

"Xiaohua," Ming tried comforting her, but she only pulled away, "I can't bring Chen back. You know that. But I can be him and try to be the best for you." He hugged her and she weakly hugged him back.

"_She doesn't love him_," Mulan thought as Ming and Xiaohua pushed her farther into the building. It was dark and damp. If it hadn't been for the fire, Mulan would have felt cold and lost. There was only one passageway to one large room. The room was badly lit, by several torches. It was made of some kind of hard material, like bricks, and still cold and damp. The room looked almost red. She looked around to see if maybe she could see a familiar face, but only found a sea of dark evil Hun faces, surrounding her on the bottom, top and sides. To Mulan, the building looked bigger on the outside than on the inside.

Xiaohua pushed her into the center, where Mulan had to kneel. She looked up; there was no one there to help her, nothing there that could save her. Mulan's only possible hope was Xiaohua. But Ming probably knew every trick in the book. Mulan couldn't outsmart him. And though Mulan had no place to escape and little possible chance of being able to leave, she felt hope: Hope in herself, hope in Shang, hope in Xiaohua, and hope that there was someone watching over her, like Mushu. Mulan looked up one more time. In the top corner of the building, she swore she saw a little red dragon watching her.

"What are you looking at?" barked Ming, making her look at him.

"Nothing," Mulan muttered. She looked back at the corner and all around, but there was no sight of Mushu. She sighed and looked back down. It was pointless. Mushu had not been there at all, even when she needed help against Xiaohua. He had rarely shown up and now that she needed him, he was nowhere in sight. But her ancestors had to have sent a guardian. "_Well he certainly is late,_" Mulan thought.

"Gentlemen," Ming started, "Today is the day we become Lords and Kings of China! We have their only _heroine_." Shouts of joy came from every single man, deafening Mulan's ears. She wanted to cover her ears, but her hands were tied tightly behind her back. Mulan did not want to be used as a bargaining tool. In return for her safe return, the Huns would become rulers of China, and she knew Shang would agree to it. But she didn't want that to happen. She wanted the Emperor to stay as the Emperor and Shang to stay as General. But what could she do? After all, she was only one girl.

…

"General!" Yao shouted, "We need a certain_ girl_!"

"What?!" Shang shouted. He wasn't sure if he had heard Yao correctly. Had he just asked for a girl? Or was Shang going crazy again? His mind could not get off of Mulan. And he knew she was alive. He could feel it, not just because he had heard her voice in his head. Mulan had become a part of him, and he admitted he couldn't live without her.

At that moment, Shang scanned the battlefield. Only a few Huns were left and none of his men were injured. He tried to find Aiguo, but he was nowhere in sight. Shang looked to his left side and there was Yao and Ling fighting fiercely. Chien-Po was guarding them valiantly to Shang's right. "Guys," he told them, "You're now the new Captains! Lead these men into victory!" After that he rode off.

"Where are you going?" Yao asked.

"Yeah," Ling answered, "We can't do this without you."

Shang stopped his horse and turned around. "Look," he told them, "I have not done much this battle, and if anything you men are the ones who should be honored. There are just a few Huns left, and I know you guys can't lose. Besides, I'll be back before any more reinforcements can come." He then sped off on his horse.

"Where are you going General?" Chien-Po asked.

And as he rode off, Shang shouted back, "To go find the only person that ever mattered to me."

…

"_A single grain of rice may tip the scales_," Mulan remembered her parents telling her as a child, "_One man may be the difference between victory and defeat._" They were also the words the Emperor told General Li, which he told Mulan. She was a living example of that proverb, yet she had to realize, there was no 'I' in team. She couldn't escape by herself. Mulan only had to hope that she could escape alive. While she stayed there, chained to the floor, she looked for every possible way to escape. But even the clever, quick heroine could not escape this one. It would take a miracle for her to escape.

In the meanwhile, Xiaohua sat over with Ming, who drank several glasses of wine with his comrades. They were sitting and partying while Mulan stayed kneeled to the floor. Several times, men would glance lustfully at Mulan, but only Xiaohua would turn them away. "What do we gain in keeping her Ming?" she angrily asked.

"Hostages," he drunkenly replied, "Someone will try and get her, and then BAM we'll kill them."

Xiaohua shook her head. "And what happens when the whole Chinese army comes along?"

Ming rolled his eyes and slowly walked away from her. Xiaohua looked sadly at Mulan, then at the men. All they were doing was partying, while the other men outside were dying in battle. The Chinese men were strong in their training techniques and fighting styles. These Huns were young and immature. They wouldn't last a minute against them. "_Maybe I'm right,_" she thought, "_What if a whole army comes along and takes Mulan back and kills them all?_" Xiaohua looked fearfully at the door. She wasn't ready to die yet.

Xiaohua walked angrily towards Ming. "Ming," she looked him in the eyes, "We need to talk."

Ming dismissed his friends and told them to leave him alone with Xiaohua. He then turned back to her, "What?"

"If I know Shang, he will be back for Mulan." Xiaohua answered, "He might bring a whole army and take her back."

Ming scoffed. "We'll be ready!"

"Ready to die?" Xiaohua asked. "Your men are dying out there, while you're partying! They're losing badly! And now the Chinese army is going to come back for their heroine and kill us all."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Ming asked her.

Xiaohua shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know! Come up with something! I was thinking you would know!"

Ming looked over at his men. They were all drunk. The men clearly could not concentrate, nonetheless fight in battle. They, Xiaohua, and he would die fighting to keep Mulan theirs. _Unless_…

He walked over to where Mulan was kneeling. She stayed looking down, not even looking at him. "Look at me," he commanded her.

Mulan looked up and saw his eyes, dark and evil, yet young and inexperienced. He certainly had fear in his eyes, and those emotions were controlling him. She looked over to Xiaohua who stood in the corner, and then at the men who were obviously intoxicated. Mulan moved her eyes back to Ming's. He then smirked at her and said to his men, "Kill her."


	18. It's Only Life

**Author's Note: So this chapter is named after Kate Voegele's song, **_**It's Only Life**_**. I found this song watching The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. It kind of gave me an inspiration for this chapter. I loved the friendship these girls had, and the fact that even though they were different, they still stayed friends. **

**This song is like Mulan's and Shang's voice within. The lyrics are italicized and in brackets. **

**There is a change of heart in…Xiaohua? But maybe it's because she's afraid, so she concedes to the next largest power: Mulan.**

**Special thanks to: Diamondeyes3411, Koolbroadwayreader, and Trackrat! :)**

**Diamondeyes3411 – no I was actually talking about Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas. But if you got your screen name from I'll Be, that's cool :)**

**Trackrat and Koolbroadwayreader – Think about where Mushu and Shang and Aiguo are…I mean shouldn't they be with Mulan. I mean what happened to them? Her guardian? Shang's promise to her father? And Aiguo is her good friend, where was he?**

**To all the readers/visitors…R&R! Thanks!**

_

* * *

_

[_Tears are forming in your eyes]_

"_Just run, run as far as you can. Take your mind away and free yourself of all the problems and worries in the world._" Her father's voice rang loud in her ears, as she remembered what he told her as a small child. "_Where are you Shang? This time, I need you to save me from myself_," Mulan thought to herself as tears streamed down her face. Right above her Ming stood with a sword and surrounding her was the sea of soldiers. Mulan dropped her head, to have the hair hide her tears. "_It's too late now Mushu. Goodbye Little Brother, goodbye mama, goodbye Grandma, goodbye Baba. Lead us into victory Yao, Chien-Po, Ling, and Aiguo. Goodbye Shang, I always loved you,_" She sent that last plea out, but Mulan could no longer hear Shang's voice no matter how hard she tried. She prayed to her ancestors, but like her grandma said, "_How lucky can they be? They're dead._" For a moment, she smiled, remembering the life and spirit her grandma possessed, but now she would never get to see that again.

_[__Storm is warning in the skies, the end of the world it seems, you bend down and you fall on your knees]_

"_You don't know what you have, until you lose it,_" Mulan thought as she knelt there. She looked out to the window, hoping maybe that she'd see Shang, or even Mushu, but all she saw was the bright sky fade to black, with the sunset in the back. "_I don't even get to see the sunset one last time_."

[_Don't lose your faith. It's only life_]

…

"_Goodbye Shang, I always loved you..._"

"No!" Shang yelled out into the air. If anything, Shang did not stop, but kept pushing his horse forward. Each time he hit himself, wondering why he didn't follow her when he had the chance, why he didn't save her. He didn't know what to expect when he got there: just Ming and Xiaohua, or would they be accompanied by whole army? Worst of all, would Mulan be alive or dead? Shang knew that whatever he would face there, Army or not, his job was to get Mulan out, alive or dead. He just hoped she was alive, so he could see her smile, even if it was one last time.

_[Don't look away, don't run away, don't lose your faith. Hey baby it's only life]_

Any person passing by or watching from the sidelines would have seen a man on a mission, or in a hurry, but what they didn't see were the small tears falling from Shang's eyes.

…

Ming glared at Mulan with a sword in his hand, "Goodbye Fa Mulan."

"Wait," Xiaohua stopped him, "Killing her isn't going to stop the Chinese Army from coming here. Just spare her. Let's just run away together."

Ming and the soldiers laughed heartily and ignored Xiaohua. "Fa Mulan," Ming said, "Do you have any last words?" From all around the soldiers laughed heartily. Mulan looked up and looked deep into Ming's eyes. Fear was controlling him. He was afraid that tonight was going to be his last night, afraid Shang would come and kill him, afraid of defeat. So now he laughed, trying to forget about that, and take his fear and anger out on the nearest target: Mulan. She looked into Xiaohua's eyes, sad and fearful, scared to death actually. Mulan thought about what she heard Xiaohua say to Ming, and what she heard her mutter. "_She wanted to save me,_" Mulan thought, "_She doesn't want to see it end this way._"

Mulan looked one last time at Ming. There was no escaping death, no escaping here, no escaping this fate. All Mulan's hopes of escaping, never followed through, yet she still had hope, hope and strength to fight against the enemy in ways she could.

_[But you can't win, if you never give in to that voice within]_

Mulan smiled. "Yeah I've got some last words to say," and then smirked. She had to get them angry. It was the only way she'd feel better knowing her sacrifice had some use.

She turned to the soldiers and looked them all eye to eye, "Soldiers, you men are cowards. While your brothers are out there fighting a war, you guys stayed in here and partied and got yourself drunk. Some heroes, you Huns turned out to be. I bet Mongolia is proud." By then many of the men were either angry, or just unconscious, as a result of drinking so much.

"Ming," Mulan faced him, "You are a coward yourself. A leader is defined by his soldiers, or in fact, his best soldier. I sure do hope your best soldier isn't here, because all of these men are drunk and unconscious."

Ming dropped his sword and slapped her face, "You lowly bitch! Your General isn't here to save you, and no one can."

Mulan spit in his face, "I wasn't finished. Besides, I hope you know you're lover hasn't been faithful to you. Now if that isn't a failure, then I don't know what is!"

"And you," Mulan turned to Xiaohua, "Hooo-eeee. If there ever was the biggest whore, it was you. You kissed Shang. I know you told me it was part of the mission, but man, the way you kissed him, I'd think it was more pleasure than business." At that moment Ming glared at Xiaohua, who only cowered in fear. But Mulan wasn't finished yet, "But I know it definitely wasn't part of the mission to go and kiss all the other guys and make love to Mao almost every night!"

Ming growled and hit Xiaohua down as he walked away. She tired to follow, but Ming only pushed her away.

Mulan did not want to waste any time. With Ming's sword lying close to her, she had an idea about how to escape. The ropes that chained her to the floor were slowly being worn out by her movements and wriggling. All she had to do was use Ming's sword to cut the ropes slightly and she could pull the rope apart. Mulan rubbed the ropes against the sword's sharp edge. It cut her, but it was a small price for freedom.

She was now freed from the ropes hands, but didn't know what to do yet. So Mulan pretended to still be tied to the rope. She couldn't take all these men on by herself, especially with swords. She looked to the soldiers. Most of them were unconscious and weirdly, all the soldiers did not possess a sword. From the corner of the room, Mulan spotted a bon fire and a heap of melting metal which seemed to be their swords. With Ming and Xiaohua fighting, she tossed his sword into the heap. Now Ming, and whichever soldiers were still awake, would have to fight her hand to hand.

From the corner of her eye, Mulan saw a flash. The building was catching on fire! Yet, Ming and Xiaohua did not seem to notice. "_Time to escape,_" Mulan thought to herself. She freed herself from the ropes by pulling them apart. All of the men were next to the fire, some of them catching on fire, yet it wouldn't hurt to lock them in. The key was behind Mulan so she grabbed it and turned back to face Ming and Xiaohua who were still engrossed in their fight.

Just before Mulan could run out the building and escape, Ming saw her. "Hey!" He yelled, which stopped Mulan in her tracks, "Don't think you'll escape so easily." Ming laughed evilly and at that moment ten guys, who weren't unconscious and as drunk, surrounded Mulan.

But she just smirked, "This should be easy, especially since you men don't have any _weapons_."

And at that moment, each man looked to his side to find that his weapon was gone. Ming groaned as he saw the melting metal pile. Mulan took advantage of this. In one swift move, she was able to make two men unconscious. Soon they all charged at her, but Mulan jumped up and landed on a guy's head, and then bringing him down hard. Using what she learned, she hit each man in a spot that would make him unconscious. But she forgot about Ming.

Behind her Ming laughed hysterically. Mulan immediately turned around to see the new General on fire and with a sword in his hand. How was she going to beat him now? Mulan couldn't hit him, because he was on fire. Yet she couldn't fight him because she didn't have a sword. Suddenly Mulan felt the key in her pocket.

In a split second, Mulan grabbed a barrel and threw it hard at Ming. It hit him hard and threw him near the fire. Simultaneously, Mulan grabbed Xiaohua on her shoulders and ran out the door.

"Come back here!" Ming yelled as his hair and the rest of his body caught on fire. He groaned and threw the barrel down. Then Ming started to run towards them, but before he could even reach mid-way, Mulan shut the door to that lone room. She quickly locked it and sighed.

"Let me go Fa Mulan," Xiaohua screamed and continued to kick Mulan's back. She hit Xiaohua in a place that would temporarily calm her down. "_You'll thank me for that later,_" Mulan muttered.

She continued to walk out the door, and locked the second door which was the way out of the building. The men would burn inside and not escape because one, they were all drunk and unconscious, two, the door was locked, and three, there were no windows or any other way out. Mulan walked to the horses with Xiaohua on her back. She placed Xiaohua, who was now asleep, on the front of the horse so she could slump and stay put on the horse, instead of riding on Mulan's back.

She slowly made her way back to the battlefield, while riding at a walking pace. Now that Mulan was free all she could think about was Shang.

_[You were always playing hard, never could let down your guard]_

"Mulan!" She looked up and saw a figure in the distance on a horse. This person was hooded and cloaked with a dark robe. But once he took off his hood, she could see who he was.

_[Take your hesitance and your self-defense. Leave them behind]_

She immediately got off her horse and started running towards him. He too jumped off his horse and ran towards Mulan, picking her up when they reached each other. "Shang," Mulan said breathlessly, "I never thought I'd see you again."

He smiled, "I couldn't let you go without me. I want to be there for you always. You're the only person that ever mattered to me. I don't want to have to live without you Mulan. And when I left you to go back to the troops, you were all I could think about. I swore I even heard your thoughts. I needed to go back to you. I love you."

_[No, don't be so alone. Just hold on tight]_

Mulan hugged him tighter and then looked him the eyes, "What matters is that I'm now with you." She leaned in to kiss him. They kissed passionately, as if they hadn't in such a long time. Their lips were longing for the other. "_So what if China fell_," Mulan thought, "_we have each other_."

"So how did the battle go?" Mulan asked.

Shang hit his head. _The troops!_ He almost forgot about them. Just as he was about to turn around and run to his horse to get back to the troops, Mulan reached for his arm. She directed him to look back, and there enough, the soldiers were right behind him.

Shang laughed. "Were you talking to me or the soldiers?"

"You at first," she smiled, "but then I saw the soldiers."

Shang turned around and stood near Mulan. He looked at all the soldiers and waited for them to line up in a row. "So how did the battle go?"

"Wait," Mulan looked around, "Where's Aiguo?"

From the back, Aiguo emerged and smiled at both of them. "Aiguo," Shang said sternly, "I was trying to find you on the battlefield. Where were you? I saw every soldier but you. I gave your captain position to Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po."

Mulan sniffed, "And why do you smell like smoke? Were you involved in a fire?" Her eyes widened. "_Maybe he was there in the building with me…_" But she quickly dismissed that thought.

Aiguo bowed and stuttered while he spoke, "I'm sorry General. I understand. As for my smell, there were some soldiers with fiery arrows. I was near some. But don't you want to hear how the battle went?"

Mulan and Shang nodded. The soldiers all smiled at each other. Ling was the first to emerge. "We were," he looked around and smiled. Ling paused for dramatic effect, which was killing Mulan and Shang who kept looking to him for more, "Victorious!" Ling yelled and everyone rejoiced along with him. "And we found you!" They all yelled.

Mulan smiled. This was her second family. She loved every single one of them, and they loved her. She grabbed Shang's hand, and he turned and smiled at her. He squeezed her hand and kissed her.

_[Don't be so afraid of facing everyday. Just take your time. I'll be your stepping-stone. It's only life]_


	19. Snow and Fire

**Author's Note: Guys, I have one thing to say: I'm not finished with this story. Just wait :)**

**& as soon as I got your reviews, I had to write this chapter right away! But as for the previous chapter, which was **_**one**_** of my favorite fighting scenes, AUGH I just had to put Ming on fire. I wanted to show how crazy he was, yet how almost invincible he was. And the insult part was all how I would think Mulan would act if she was about to die. She would let go of everything and not be afraid at all. She was never shy to express her feelings. Hah, I even made her talk like Randle McMurphy from **_**One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest**_**.****And I know Xiaohua is a brat, but DON'T WORRY. Mulan isn't going to let her go that easily. But Xiaohua kinda saved Mulan's life in a way; I would have saved her still. After all, she has to live without Ming. [&&This sounds like Star Wars, but…] There is still an evil force amidst in this story…**

**Special thanks to:**

**Trackrat – Thanks soo much! *huggs! I will pm very soon. Do you want to do a Mulan story? Like something brand new? Or a sequel to this? I'll just pm. Read above in the author's note^^**

**Koolbroadwayreader - Don't worry he's coming soon. But thanks for reviewing the story :)**

**Diamondeyes3411- Yes I had to make our heroine beastly, because in the sequel, it didn't show how good of a fighter she had become, or was. I hated that there was not much action in that movie. I mean isn't that how the movie with a girl like Mulan suppose to be? I know the Huns didn't really conquer till like 2 dynasties after her, but still you know? I also love romance, as much as the next girl, but when it's overly mushy, it's lame. And Mulan and Shang are like teenagers, or actually young adults. They wouldn't be acting like they're 7, like in the sequel. It took me a while to actually like Mulan 2. It's one of those stories that you have to watch over and over again to actually see the little things and kinda like it. And like I said, I'm not finished with this story, you'll see why in this chapter. But thanks for thinking that my story should have been the sequel! And I like your idea for your name. It's cute. Very creative and cute. :) **

**Rangeress – thanks for making my story, one of your favorite stories :)**

* * *

"Okay," Mulan smiled, "It's time we report to the Emperor. But I need to send a letter telling him that we are coming to his palace."

Two soldiers emerged from the back of the crowd. Mulan wrote a quick message stating that the army was on its way to his palace, which was not far. As Mulan remembered a few hours ago, she came to a conclusion that this army came for revenge instead of conquering. Once she finished, each man took a horse from the Hun army, and rode off.

Mulan turned around and looked at the burning building. Ming and the other soldiers were in there. She shuddered to imagine them burning up and screaming. Mulan herself was almost in that position. Xiaohua was almost there too, if Mulan hadn't saved her. "_Why did I save her anyway?_" Mulan asked herself.

Shang put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Mulan?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts. "What went on in that building? Are you okay?"

Mulan turned to face Shang. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. He shook his head. Shang knew something was wrong. Mulan seemed to be deep in thought. "I swear, if any guy touched you, I will go back into that building make sure they are dead. Then I will take it out on Xiaohua and make her suffer. She will feel the Emperor's…"

Mulan stopped Shang. "Nothing happened in that building. I was not raped. I was tied up and had to see several men drunk and unconscious, burning up against the fire, screaming and crying. It almost reminded me of the burning village in the Tung Shao Pass. It was as if," Mulan shuddered and paused, "It was as if those killed villagers and the army's voices came back and called out to me. 'Save me, save me' they would yell. I mean I can handle it. It just…" Mulan shook her head. She couldn't say anymore.

Shang pulled her into his embrace. He hoped she wasn't crying, because that was the last thing he wanted her to do. Mulan had been through so much already. Yet she always came out strong. He raised her head to face him. She looked at him with saddened eyes. So Mulan hadn't been crying, but she sure was good at hiding it. "Listen to me," he told her softly, "You are a strong woman. Stronger than me at times. You have the courage to do things not everyone would do, like dress up as a boy and join the army. You wouldn't see me dressing up as a woman." Mulan giggled for a moment. "But what I'm trying to say is, you did the right thing. You destroyed the rest of the Hun Army. You even saved a girl who tried to ruin you. But you can't do everything. You can't always save someone." Mulan sadly looked down and away. Shang turned her head to look her in the eyes, "But I love that you try anyway." Mulan smiled. Shang kissed her…until someone cleared their throat. Both Mulan and Shang looked away and glared at Ling.

"Um," he said nervously, "What are we going to do with the burning building? Won't it burn this whole forest?"

Mulan smiled, "I thought about that before we departed from this place. But look at the building and the fire. The fire has managed to stay within the building's outline and just a few inches from the building, far away from the surrounding trees. The snow keeps the fire contained. By the time it would even reach the trees, the snow would have chilled it or put it out. If it makes you feel better, I'll even throw some snow on it."

Shang stared in awe at Mulan. "_She's amazing. Never in my_ _life would I have ever come to that conclusion or to that idea,_" he thought.

Mulan turned around to face Shang, "I know," she smirked, "I'm pretty smart." She pointed to her head and then faced the building again.

"So she can hear my thoughts," Shang muttered. "I have to guard my thoughts now." He gulped as he remembered some of the ways he would think about Mulan. _In the lake at camp…late at night_

Mulan and Shang walked closer to the building. It was dilapidated and quickly burning down. The building now stood no taller than Mulan. The back of the building had already reduced to ashes. Mulan started throwing some snow on the ashes and quickly covered it up. She was just waiting for the front part of the building.

Suddenly Shang threw some snow at her head. She turned and stared at Shang, with snow dripping from her head. Shang tried to hide his laughter but couldn't. Mulan immediately started chasing him throwing snowballs at him every chance she got. He didn't throw any back but just started running away.

Soon the soldiers even joined in, throwing snowballs at each other. It became one huge snowball fight. Finally Mulan tackled Shang to the ground. He was laughing so hard, so she took advantage of this. She stuffed snow into his mouth and covered his face with snow. Unexpectedly, Shang soon went stiff. He didn't move or anything.

Mulan gasped in shock. She started taking off the snow from his face. At that moment, Shang emerged from the snow, scaring Mulan. "I'm so cold baby," he said with puppy dog eyes, "Won't you warm me up?" Shang brought his face closer to Mulan's.

She screamed and ran away from him. "Your face is so cold," she giggled.

Shang smiled, "I'm so cold without you."

Mulan laughed. "That was cheesy," she leaned in to kiss him, but it didn't last long. "Your lips are still cold." She answered.

Shang laughed, "Now are they still cold?" he pulled her back in to kiss her. Mulan smiled and shook her head.

"Shang," Mulan said, finally pulling away, "I think it's time we leave this place." She threw one last snowball in the center of the fire.

As they got on their horses and the soldiers got ready for leave to the Emperor's palace, Mulan took one last look at the fire. It was slowly going down and cooling. She smiled and turned around to ride Khan. "_It's finally over_," she thought and rode off.

Soon the fire was put out and little wisps of smoke came from the ground. There were little sparks, which was quickly put out by the falling snow and the slow wind. The only thing that remained in that are were the ashes and some items that turned out to be fireproof. Every thing was at peace, until a certain rumbling came from that ground. And from the ashes, a figure emerged.

…

Mulan and Shang were far away from that area. Though they were close to the Emperor's palace, it would probably take a few more hours before they actually reached their destination. The soldiers were all happy and Mulan and Shang were happy. Suddenly from the right side of the forest, there was a cry for help. Immediately everyone rushed to find the screaming maidens. In a small, poorly lit part of the forest, they found three maidens tied up to three trees. Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao rushed to untie the girls. Each girl looked as if she was dressed to meet the Matchmaker. They all wore the face paint, and their dresses were elegant, and would have looked nicer if it hadn't been messed up.

Mulan got off her horse and picked up the girls' red veils. She handed it to the girls, who were holding tight to the three men. "Are you ladies okay?" Mulan asked. She surveyed over each girl. They were pretty and very small. Each girl nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "What happened to you ladies?" Mulan looked around at the surroundings.

The tallest girl, who was holding on to Chien-Po, took out her fan and cried behind it. "We were on our way to our husbands' homes in the forest. Our husbands were following closely behind or ahead. Either way they were watching us." She sighed. "I can't finish it," she said overdramatically and cried into Chien-Po's shoulder. He patted her back softly and carried her to sit down. Mulan raised an eyebrow and then just rolled her eyes.

She turned to the other girl who was holding onto Yao. "Then what happened?"

The other girl was more composed and calm. She responded, "My sisters and I were then attacked by a bandit, dressed in all black. I couldn't get a good look at him, but he quickly tied us up and then our eyes, so we can't see where he went."

At that moment, Mulan looked at the ground and spotted footsteps leading to her left, in the direction of the Emperor's palace. Immediately she grabbed Shang and took him westward in the direction of the footsteps. After walking just a few steps, there was another part of the forest that was lit better than the other. It seemed as if the forest had been cut, as the area was carved in a circle. In the center of the area, the footsteps stopped. Mulan looked up and screamed. From the tops of the trees, three men were hanging dead. "Those look like the maidens' husbands. Should we tell them? To identify the bodies?" Mulan asked Shang.

Shang shook his head. "No, they already are in an emotional meltdown. Seeing this would make those girls even worse."

"Well what do we do Shang? They're going to find out that their husbands are dead anyway!"

Then all three bodies dropped to the ground. If it hadn't been for Shang, one of the bodies would have hit Mulan and killed her. "That body possessed a sword. It almost killed you. This was planned." Shang immediately looked up to see if anyone was up there, but because of the lack of light, he couldn't see much. "We can show these girls the bodies now. It's better for them to see them on the ground then the bodies up above. It would have scared them to death."

"Well they are going to see the bodies either way." Mulan replied.

"Have some sympathy Mulan," Shang answered her, "Their husbands _just_ died, and they came close to that too. Not everyone is as tough as you."

"Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao," Mulan commanded, "Bring those girls in here."

The Gang brought the girls in, who quickly screamed when they saw the sight of the three men lying on the ground.

"Are these your husbands?" Mulan asked softly. Each girl nodded. Ling and Chien-Po took the three girls back to the other area. Mulan felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She would have acted the same if Shang was found dead on the ground. "What were their names Yao?"

"The tallest girl goes by the name Meifeng. The second tallest girl is named Xia and lastly, the smallest girl is Lanying. Their parents have been deceased for a while now. Each girl is a cook. They all work together in a restaurant." Yao answered her.

Shang and Mulan gazed at him in shock, "How did you find out all of this?" they asked.

Yao smiled, "Simple. I learned the art of observation from you Mulan. I noticed that the bag they were carrying all contained an apron and cooking supplies. The bag had their restaurant embroidered on there. They told us that they all live alone in one home together. And they all told me their names, except for the youngest, Lanying. She was the quietest."

Mulan and Shang smiled. They were proud of Yao. So the soldiers were learning and improving more than they thought. Together they all walked back to the other soldiers. "Let's go," Mulan commanded them. Mulan and Shang got on their horses. Just before they were about to leave, Mulan heard a rustling in the forest behind them. She turned around and saw a shadow standing there.

"What's wrong Mulan?" Shang asked. She silenced him and told the army to turn around.

At that moment Xiaohua also woke up. "What's going on?" she asked loudly. All at once, the soldiers hushed her.

The shadow started to laugh. "It's okay," he yelled, "I know you're all looking at me."

"Then why don't you show yourself?" Mulan asked daringly.

Out of the forest and out of the shadows, the figure emerged into the light. Xiaohua screamed and shook her head. Shang looked at Mulan and then at the man. He started reaching for his sword. But all Mulan did was glare fiercely into the man's eyes.

"Don't tell me you're not afraid Fa Mulan. Because I know you're very afraid." He then laughed evilly. And Mulan gulped because for the first time, he was right.


	20. Rogue Awakening

"Who are you?" Mulan asked, looking over the bandit. This guy was in all black and covered in all black attire. The only thing that showed was his eyes. "_Where have I seen those eyes?_" she wondered. Suddenly a flashback occurred and Mulan saw when she was in the building searching for kind, familiar eyes, but instead saw… Mulan's eyes widened as she realized that the black outfit he wore was actually covered in soot and ash.

"You still don't recognize me Fa Mulan? It seems as if you do," he laughed evilly. Mulan angrily threw a sharp arrow at him, but he caught it. The arrow went through the palm of his hand, but he pulled it out and did not seem affected by it.

He laughed evilly. "How are you still alive?" Mulan yelled. She was afraid, very afraid.

Shang looked over to Mulan confused by this whole thing. She seemed to have a past relationship with this guy, but he controlled her. "Control yourself," he warned her. "Calm down."

Mulan shook her head. "I thought I killed you," she whispered, but the bandit still heard her.

"Nope," he laughed evilly, "I am _invincible!_"

"Mulan," Xiaohua asked, "Who is that?"

"No one recognizes me?" the bandit asked, "No one except for Mulan?" He looked around and all the soldiers shook their head no. He smiled and made his way over to Mulan.

"Come any closer," she said icily, "And I will kill you."

"I don't see anything stopping you from just doing it now," he laughed.

"Tell us who you are!" Shang commanded.

The bandit just shook his head and laughed, "Oh you innocent naïve little General. Your father certainly was a better General. Do you really think I'm going to tell you who I am just through a simple command? Go ahead and yell all you want! I'm not saying who I am unless I feel like it!" He took off his head mask and Xiaohua gasped and screamed. "No one recognizes me?" he looked to the soldiers and they all shook their heads. "Jeez, you'd think that as a villain, I'd get some infamous recognition! Some General you are! You should tell your soldiers who they're facing up against."

"Well I would tell them who we're facing if I knew," Shang replied sarcastically, "After all, Mulan here wiped out the whole previous Hun Army. There were so many, we didn't think that Mongolia had any real men left. And by the looks of you, I'd still agree with my theory."

He started, "Why, I'd…" But Xiaohua ran to hug him.

"Baby I didn't think I'd see you again," she smiled and hugged him, "I thought you died too Ming!"

"Ming?" Mao asked, "I thought you said you loved me! You even told me that you didn't love him anymore and that once this war was over, you'd come home with me!"

Ming shot an arrow at Mao, but Mulan cut off the arrow with her sword. "Leave him alone Ming," she warned, "Besides that guy is who Xiaohua made love to _every_ night."

Ming just smiled, "I know. Xiaohua told me about it. And I'm perfectly fine with it. It was for the mission! She also told me your rendezvous spot, if I survived. Well I survived, and here I am. Now I'll let you guys live, if you let me escape with Xiaohua."

"You are in no position to bargain," Aiguo argued, "You are one lone man fighting against an army!"

Ming shook his head and laughed, "And yet you men brag about your beloved Fa Mulan! Wasn't it not too long ago that Mulan single-handedly took out my reserve army in a burning building? Did she not take out mostly all of the Hun army with Shan-Yu, while you men stood in the back? And you say that you men are _real men_? It seems to me like Mulan is more of a man than any of you!"

"What is your point?" Shang yelled.

"My point is," Ming answered calmly, "If Mulan can do it, then I can probably do it too!"

"Well," Mulan said with a smirk, "I took out two armies. What is just one lone man? I killed you once, I can kill you again."

Ming's eyes widened. He turned and ran deep into the forest. Xiaohua followed after him running.

Mulan and Shang got off their horses to scour the area on foot and get a better a look around. "Surround this area," Mulan commanded the soldiers, "He is just one lone man. Ming could not have gone very far."

Suddenly on the far right, Ming yelled, "Don't even think that I'm going for your beloved Emperor." They all ran for him. Each soldier shot an arrow while they could, all missing him. Some soldiers even made some makeshift spears to throw at him, but all missed.

Mulan sighed. "Seriously? How hard is it to shoot a man?"

Aiguo yelled back, "It's kinda hard when he doesn't run in a straight line! It's not like we have some quick shooting thing to aim at him! We gotta pick up our spears and arrows and aim!"

Then Ming accidentally tripped and immediately the whole army surrounded him. Mulan smirked. "What are you going to do now?"

Ming frowned. "Nothing," he looked down, "If you're going to kill me, just do it now."

"No!" Xiaohua yelled, and got in front of Ming. "Don't kill him!"

"Why not?" The three maidens yelled. "He killed our husbands! He deserves to die! We have to live without our husbands, he gets to die and not see you again!"

"Xiaohua," Mulan said solemnly, "By trying to save him, you are a traitor to this country. Do you understand that? Aiding a criminal through escape or any means is against the law!"

"Since when are you 'by the book'?" Xiaohua snarled, "Last time I remembered, you disobeyed your cultural traditions and became a man! Besides, why do you care?"

Suddenly Ming laughed, and everybody looked up and saw him. "Goodbye suckers! You should have paid more attention to me!" He said to them as he swung on the vines.

Mulan grunted. "_So this is what my enemies feel like_," Mulan thought. Ming was avoiding death so easily. But he kept running as if he was going somewhere…like another trap! The Hun border was behind them, so why would he be going in the opposite direction? There had to be something wrong. Mulan grabbed her horse and got on. Aiguo was the only one nearby her. "Get on Shang's horse," she commanded him. He nodded and did so.

Mulan ran to find Shang. She found him commanding the troops. "Shang!" she yelled. He immediately turned around and ran to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "But I think Ming is leading us into a trap! And Xiaohua is his leading lady! Why else would they be running away? To escape right? But why would they be running deeper and deeper into Chinese territory?" Mulan picked up Shang and he rode on her horse with her.

"Well where would they go?" Shang asked, "I can't just let them escape! We have to follow them, trap or not!"

Mulan thought for a moment, thinking about the situation. "Based on the fact that they're running closer to the center of China, I think we're going to encounter some rocks and caves, or possibly snowy mountains. All I know is that, it's going to be nature that we also have to fight."

Shang nodded. "We'll be ready this time." And they rode off to chase Ming.

…

Somehow, on the chase, the soldiers lost track of Ming and Xiaohua. Mulan sighed. "_Was it that hard to keep track of just one man?_" Mulan had truly thought Xiaohua had a change of heart, but what she found was another little whore following around the man that makes her happier. But Mulan wondered why she would even follow Ming, when the true power lied in the Chinese Army. They would be able to kill her easily. But then again, Xiaohua helped her.

They had been surveying this area for a while now, but couldn't find either one. Suddenly Mulan heard a scream, and at that same moment, Ming came out of the blue. He ran in the opposite direction of the scream. Mulan made her way towards the scream while Shang took her horse and followed Ming.

In the shadows of the forest, Mulan saw a figure. The girl screamed again, and it was loud. The scream seemed to come from the figure. Mulan slowly made her way into the area, to see what was causing the girl to scream. She could barely see, but only saw one figure standing there. The girl then started running and Mulan followed her. However, she ran into a trap. Mulan ran into some ropes, which brought her up like a basket, high into the trees. She hit away some trees to see who could have done this, and saw none other than Xiaohua. "Hey!" Mulan yelled at her, "Get me down from here!"

Xiaohua made a fake pout, "Do you really think I'm going to help you out?" Her face quickly changed from sad to angry. "For once I now have power, and I'm going to use it to torture you."

Mulan snarled at her, "Yeah you have power now, but what happens when it gets taken away? You won't have a single ally by your side. You even lost Mao, who you love."

"You don't know who I love."

"I don't? Maybe I just know more than you," Mulan replied, "You don't love Ming. You don't smile when he's around. I've seen you that way around Mao."

"Maybe I'm just good at hiding it."

"Or you're lying to yourself," Mulan smiled. She loved frustrating Xiaohua. It made this whole thing worthwhile.

"Enough!" Xiaohua yelled at her, "You don't know me at all. And I'm leaving you here to rot. No one is going to know where you are, or notice that you're gone. And Shang won't be able to find you because he'll be too busy finding Ming. Ming is bringing them far away from here, so screaming won't help either. Right now, it's just you and me in this area. Goodbye Fa Mulan." She smirked at her.

"You know Xiaohua," Mulan told her, "You may be evil, deceitful, and despiteful, but that doesn't matter to me. You may have power, but it will consume you and eat you up. That power you have will soon be gone, because you've misused it. People, who have great power, also have responsibility and wisdom. And you may have more leverage over me, but it's not me who's scared, it's you."

Xiaohua stared at her and then and ran off. She was staggered by what Mulan had said. But no one would be able to find Mulan; and Mulan knew that, so she knew she had to get out of this predicament herself. Yes Xiaohua, trapped her, but she wasn't very smart. She smiled as she got out her sword and started cutting parts of the rope.

_In the meanwhile…_

Shang noticed that at some part in the chase, Mulan had disappeared. She got off her horse to find Ming, but she was always behind Shang. Now she was gone. Suddenly Shang heard in the back of his mind, "_I'm going to kill Xiaohua_." It was Mulan's thoughts. Shang grunted. How did he know Xiaohua had something to do with Mulan's disappearance? He heard rustling behind him and saw Xiaohua running alone, without Mulan. She came running next to him and smiled. Shang angrily lifted her up by her dress collar and stared her straight in the eyes. He angrily asked, "Where is Mulan?"


	21. Choosing Sides

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long for the last chapter and this chapter. My apologies. I got busy. This chapter and the next chapter are super short so I will update it tomorrow. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Special thanks to: Trackrat, Koolbroadwayreader, Diamondeyes3411, and Serenity74! :)**

**I'm glad you guys love this story!**

**And please R&R! I need to know what you guys think of this story! :)**

* * *

"I don't, I don't know what you're talking about," Xiaohua stuttered.

Shang angrily threw her to the ground. He jumped off his horse and looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me where she is now!" He yelled at her.

Xiaohua started crying, which disgusted Shang even more. Mulan certainly wasn't a baby, and she wasn't the most sensitive, but Xiaohua was just overreacting. What in the world could be crying about? The fact that she was caught? Or was it because she was a thrown to the ground? Either way, Shang was just fed up with her and angry that he hadn't listened to Mulan when she had told him about Xiaohua in the first place. Shang picked up Xiaohua again, by the dress collar and asked in a calmer, yet stern manner, "Tell me where Mulan is."

"She is in that direction," Xiaohua pointed in the direction she entered in from, "Mulan is hanging from a tree…" Before she could finish, Shang dropped her hard and got on his horse to run after her.

…

"If I cut this rope anymore, I'll certainly fall to the ground hard," Mulan said to herself. She had decided in cutting the ropes like a vine, so she could swing off, but it didn't exactly work out because of Xiaohua's knitting and tying. Xiaohua couldn't set up a trap correctly, so she used excess rope. As a result, Mulan often found herself making things worse for herself. Besides, the ground wasn't too far from where she was. Mulan laughed as she remembered the dream she had with Shang, where she also hung from a tree. But he wouldn't let her go because he thought she would injury herself.

Suddenly Mulan heard a rustling nearby. She put her sword up and looked up at the rope holding her up. It was about to fall apart. If she jumped hard enough, the rope would split. To her left, she saw the branches of the bushes moving. Someone was coming. Mulan decided she would trap the person by falling on them.

Just as the person was about to step through the bushes, Mulan jumped up. The rope then split, and Mulan landed on…Shang. His horse followed right behind. "Do you have to attack everyone that comes at you?" He asked as he got up from underneath her and rubbed his head.

Mulan laughed and gave him a big hug. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!" She smiled and gave him a big kiss. "Xiaohua did this to me! I know you don't want to hear about her, but she's…"

Shang silenced her, "I know. I should have believed you. I'm sorry. And you know that I trust you more than anyone. But we haven't caught Ming yet, so we had better get going now." He got on the horse and carried her up.

"How'd you know I was trapped, and in a tree too?" Mulan asked, "More importantly, how'd you know where I was?"

Shang smiled, "Let's just say, I had a hunch. Kinda like you and I share a special bond." He winked at her and she kissed him. They then rode off to go find Ming and Xiaohua.

…

Mulan and Shang returned to find all their soldiers in the cave. As soon as the soldiers spotted them, they started screaming, but Mulan and Shang did not understand them. So they ran into the cave. However, Ming was right there at the entrance and started a rock slide, which was going to trap all of them in there. But before he could escape, Mulan threw a quick spear at him, which grabbed his shirt collar and pinned him to the walls of the caves. And at that very moment, all the rocks fell, trapping them in the cave and killing Ming.

"No!" Xiaohua screamed and ran to dig Ming out of the rocks. But it was to no avail. She cried as she continued to dig out rocks to find Ming.

"Xiaohua," Shang softly said, "It's time to go. You're either with us or not." He then walked away to join the soldiers. He motioned to them to go deeper into the caves. "I think we can find another way out of here."

But Mulan stayed behind and watched as Xiaohua stayed there in front of the rocks, crying. She felt a little sympathy for the girl, but Xiaohua betrayed them twice! How could she show sympathy when Xiaohua tried to have them killed? Plus Mulan saved her, and how did she reward her? By rejoining Ming! No, Mulan did not have any sympathy for this girl, but she did owe her some salvation, because she did help her against Ming. Perhaps she just wanted to escape with Ming, which was why she rejoined him. But what about Mao? No, what Xiaohua did was wrong and it was time she faced the truth.

Mulan walked over to Xiaohua. "Get up," she barked. Xiaohua stood up and looked Mulan in the eyes. Her eyes were red from all the crying. Her dress was slightly torn from the running and her hair was a mess. "Stop crying," she angrily told her. "You betrayed our army _twice _and now you expect to rejoin us again like it is fine with us?" She lightly pushed Xiaohua, but because she was so distraught, she fell to the ground. "Choose a side Xiaohua, because either way, you won't be coming home with us until you prove yourself." She then walked away to leave the sobbing girl alone.


	22. A New Command

**Author's Note: Well this chapter ended up being longer than I expected...but oh well. :) Please tell me what you think about this chapter, as is this story is coming to an end soon (sorry!) But I'm still thinking about whether I'm going to write a sequel to this or not. (trackrat we'll write another story! One that is better!)**

**Anyways, special thanks to Trackrat, koolbroadwayreader, and Diamondeyes3411  
Thanks so much guys! you guys are the best! Thanks for reviewing my chapters! It tells me what I need to work on and what you guys like! I appreciate it! :) You guys have given me so many great ideas! (especially for dealing with Xiaohua!)**

**Anyways to all the visitors/readers...please R&R!**

* * *

Mulan finally caught up with Shang and the soldiers. "How did you get the light?" she asked.

Shang pointed at Aiguo, "He provided the light. He found a large log and somehow was able to make a fire."

Aiguo turned around and smiled, "I do wonders don't I girl?"

Mulan was about to reprimand him for talking to her like that, but decided against it. He sounded like Mushu and she certainly hadn't seen the little guy in a while. Mushu told her that he showed up whenever she was in trouble, and she had been in trouble a lot, and he was nowhere to be found. Aiguo was the only one who smelled like smoke. Aiguo also managed to "find fire" twice, at the campsite and in the cave. "_Could Aiguo be Mushu?_" Mulan wondered. She looked at him for a minute and then dismissed the thought. She would ask him later, no matter how crazy she sounded. But right now, they needed to focus on getting out of the cave.

Ling groaned. "Why couldn't we have just dug out the rocks and gone that way instead of finding another route?" The soldiers then all asked in agreement.

Mulan, Shang, and Aiguo all sighed. "Because," Mulan answered them, "even if we were able to dig out all those rocks, there would be more rocks to follow. It was a rock avalanche. There are bound to be more rocks above it. They would all fall down once those rocks were gone."

"Plus," Aiguo added, "I know the way out of this cave."

The soldiers moaned and continued to walk on. It wasn't long before Xiaohua joined up with them again. "Mulan," she yelled, "Shang? Ling? Mao? Is anyone there?" Xiaohua was walking in the dark. Shang motioned for the gang of three to go find her. Reluctantly they ran off to go get her. They soon came back with her, and holding onto Yao. He growled as he walked closer to them with her. Mulan couldn't help but giggle.

"State your purpose," Mulan told her sternly.

"To come follow you guys again," she answered, "I am sorry I betrayed you guys. I did what I thought was right. I was a lovesick girl who let it get ahead of my thoughts. I played by heart, when I should have thought about what I was doing. When Ming came back, I promise my only intention was escaping with him. I didn't think it would go to that length or about what he was trying to do. I am truly sorry. If you do not want me to go with you guys, just take me out of this cave, and do with me what you will there. I am your prisoner."

Mulan snarled at her. "Do you really think we'll take you back just like that? Just because you said sorry?"

"Mulan," Shang calmly said to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. But Mulan hit it off.

"No," she told Shang, "She needs to hear this. I will not back down from my country or the people I love. You tried to kill us _twice_. You betrayed us _twice_. You ran off with another man, who happens to be the enemy of this country."

"Are you sure this isn't just about me kissing Shang?" Xiaohua daringly asked.

"Are you really going to think that?" Mulan yelled at her, "I have had it with you! I don't know why any of these men continue to allow you rejoin us, when all you have done is caused pain and trouble. But maybe it's because you're just another flirtatious little whore. I feel bad for Mao; I can't believe he actually fell for you. I wonder what he even saw you because what I see now is a little princess and trash. Yes that's right, trash. You have no use to me or anyone else. We will certainly do what we must after we get out of here. Mark my words Xiaohua. You will pay!"

And at that moment, another rock avalanche started. Loose rock from the ceiling started to fall and hit the soldiers down below. At first it was fine because they were just little rocks. But soon larger rocks started to fall down. Suddenly a large boulder came falling down right above where Mulan was running. Unfortunately she didn't see it, but Xiaohua did.

"Mulan look out!" she yelled, and right before the boulder hit her, Xiaohua ran and pushed her out of the way.

Mulan gazed in awe at Xiaohua. She had just saved her life. But she needed to focus on getting out of there. "Shang," Mulan yelled. "We need to find a safe haven from these falling rocks!"

Shang nodded and started searching around for places they could all stay in. Aiguo beat him to it though. "Come in here," and he lead them into a secret entrance. The boulder than almost hit Mulan chased them down closed their entrance.

They were all panting and catching their breaths. But once they saw where they ended up, they all held their breath in. It seemed to be a place where people used to live. There were drawings and sculptures and all cool kinds of artifacts. Mulan got another log and got some of Aiguo's fire to light up the log and see the writing on the wall. It read:

"_Follow this path to see the light and live another day. But beware of the things you see, and what you say. The key to getting out of here is to share. What you see on the way may be life or the death of you..._"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Shang asked.

Mulan tried to rub underneath the writing to see more, but was unable to. "Looks like we have to continue walking down this road. Something along the way can either help us, or possibly kill us. So we must use extra caution."

Mulan, Shang, and Aiguo then lead the way. But Xiaohua stayed behind to study the writing a little more. She spit on the writing and where Mulan was rubbing the rock. In small print she read, "_A tooth for a tooth. A kiss for a kiss. A life for a life, unless you resist._"

Xiaohua then felt cold chills and then ran to catch up with the others.

…

They had been walking for hours and found nothing along the way except for skeletons and broken things. Mulan wondered if she should have just used the cannons to blast them out of there, instead of walking this far. But before they gave up, they reached a door. However, it wasn't locked and it led to a huge place.

There was a long set of stairs leading to the bottom, where there were tons of gold and gifts from all over. Some of the items were things they had never seen before. "This is amazing," Mulan said, "I've never seen some of these things. They must have come from travelers all over the world who came and explored this cave just as we did. This is amazing."

Yao picked up some things, "And look! These things are from Mongolia, where that traitor is from!" He gestured over to Xiaohua, "Now you can feel at home!" They all snickered and she just looked the other way.

Suddenly a loud voice filled their minds. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

All at once they all answered by stating their names. But Shang stopped them and answered for them. "We are the Chinese Army. We did not mean to trespass onto your property. We will leave _everything_," he looked over at Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, who then gently dropped the items they were hiding,"here."

"How did you get into this sanctuary?" the loud voice asked again.

"We were following a man who was evading arrest," Mulan answered, "He was a part of the Hun army. As an attempt to trap us, he tricked us into coming into this cave. However, when he tried to escape, we started a rock avalanche that killed him and also trapped us in here. Along the way, falling rock hit us and caused us to find safe haven in a place in these caves. We found a path which led us here. It promised us that we would "see the light and live another day". We only come here for safe passage outside."

"What do you plan to give me in return for your freedom?" the loud voice asked again.

Mulan looked nervously at Shang, who returned the look. They did not have anything to offer. They had been traveling for days and carried only what they needed. There was not much that they could offer.

But before they could say anything Xiaohua spoke up, "We don't have anything to offer you! We have been traveling for days."

"Then you must have found something to trade me," the loud voice replied.

"No," Xiaohua sternly answered, "we have been fighting and traveling. We're in the army! What part about that do you not understand? We have nothing to offer."

Mulan looked at Xiaohua, "What are you doing? We have something we may be able to offer him! The key to this is to share Xiaohua! The only reason he was able to collect all this is because he made them share! They gave what they had for their freedom…"

Xiaohua ignored Mulan and continued to speak, "I think I speak on behalf of the whole army here, when I say that you already have so much stuff. Just grant us our freedom!"

Mulan groaned. Xiaohua was certainly going to kill them all.

"How dare you speak to me in that way?" the loud voice replied, "The only reason why I acquired these things was because people shared! I do not use these items here for sale, but for other people traveling to enjoy! You selfish little brat!" The voice soon became deeper, darker and scarier. And at the same time, Xiaohua and the voice both said, "_A tooth for a tooth. A kiss for a kiss. A life for a life, unless you resist._"

"How did you know that?" Mulan quietly asked her.

"I saw it underneath what you read. I was able to read it," Xiaohua replied.

"And you didn't tell us?" Mulan frantically asked her.

"Never mind that!" Shang shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

Suddenly everything in the room disappeared. The ceiling fell or the floor rose up. No one could tell what had happened. Water was now at their feet and slowly rising. Aiguo's fire was now gone and a light shone on the door out and a certain wheel that had handles to turn it. The door was made of thick heavy stone, which no one could lift up.

Shang motioned for the men to go to the wheel. Only five could turn it. When they did, the door lifted and many soldiers ran out. The soldiers who were turning the wheel immediately let go and ran for the door, but it closed again. Mulan sighed. This is what she feared. One person would be left behind. "_A life for a life, unless you resist_." She heard deep in her mind. "_Now who would be the one to sacrifice,_" she wondered as more soldiers went on through, leaving only a few.

"I will," Shang said aloud. "I will be the one to stay here and turn the wheel."

"Shang," Mulan said, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her sadly and then at Chien-Po. "Chien-Po," he said, "Carry Mulan out of here. I want to see that she gets out of here safely."

"Not without you I won't," Mulan defiantly replied, "I'm not losing you this time!"

Chien-Po picked up Mulan up on his shoulders. By now all the soldiers had gone through except for Shang and Aiguo. "I'm sure we can all hold it up," Ling and Yao told Shang.

But he shook his head. "No," he replied, "It's way too heavy for even this whole army and too small for all of you to hold up."

"I'm staying too General," Aiguo answered.

"No you're not," Shang told him sternly, "Go take care of Mulan."

"Shang," Mulan cried, "I'm not leaving without you."

Shang went over and gently kissed Mulan. He held her hand and stroked her hair. "Mulan I always loved you. Don't forget about me." She tried to hold onto him, but Chien-Po pulled her away.

"Does it have to be both of you?" Mulan asked. And both men nodded. They turned the wheel and the door opened. Chien-Po and a very reluctant Mulan walked out. The water level was rising and just at Shang's waist.

Before the door closed Shang shouted out one more thing, "Goodbye Mulan, I love…" The door then closed and Mulan jumped off Chien-Po and ran for the door. "No," she said quietly. Mulan wouldn't leave the wall. She fought to hide her tears. She lost Shang and Aiguo all because Xiaohua wouldn't share and keep quiet.

Now there was no hope, but a new command.


	23. Don't Dream It's Over

**Author's Note: WOW. I am surprised none of you guys were like OH NO. Shang is gone! Who is Mulan going to love now? WOW. I am surprised. Anyways, I'm releasing this chapter and the next cuz well I felt like it and cuz I want to finish this story quickly because I have actually just finished the ending! :)**

**Special thanks to Trackrat, Koolbroadwayreader, Diamondeyes3411, and chelle93!**

**You guys are great! Thanks for reviewing my stories! Love y'all! :)**

**For any other readers/visitors...please R&R!**

* * *

They all walked out alive and some men started rejoicing and kissing the ground. Everyone was happy and cheerful except for Mulan. "_How can they be happy and cheerful when they just lost their General and comrade? Do they have no sympathy?_" she wondered. They had gotten no sleep throughout the journey and it was already mid-morning. There was a forest and a cave just next door to the cave they came out of. And what Mulan needed was space.

Mulan ran into the other cave, throwing everything around. She pushed Khan away, and tossed her sword down. She collapsed on a rock and sobbed. Today she lost her best friends and the man she loved. Some soldiers patted her back, while others sat nearby not wanting to make anything worse for her. The soldiers didn't know what to do, what to say to a girl who lost almost everything. But Xiaohua was the only one who comforted her. "Fa Mulan," she told her, "I'm so sorry. If anything, you know that I feel your pain." She gave her a little hug and walked away.

"_I promise your father that I would protect you no matter what_," Shang's voice entered her mind, "_I don't intend on breaking that promise, ever_."

Mulan cried harder, as she thought about Shang. "I loved you Shang," she whispered, "I won't ever forget about you."

But she wouldn't want to cry in front of all her comrades. She was their leader now and the last thing she wanted was to show weakness in front of them. But they would understand why she was sad. Mulan shook her head and stood up. When she turned around, every soldier was staring at her. Mulan stiffened up and wiped her tears. "Soldiers," she cleared her throat, "We'll be making our way to the Emperor's palace very soon. Get ready."

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po moved closer to her. Ling put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Mulan?" they all asked. She nodded her head. "It's okay to cry. We understand completely." Mulan faked a smile and thanked them.

As they walked away, Mulan sighed and slumped to the floor. She closed her eyes to clear her mind, but only one thing came into mind: her dream with Shang. "We were strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through," she sang, "Now here…" Mulan paused. _We _are. But it wasn't we anymore. It was just her by herself, alone. "Now here I stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning," she looked up and saw all the soldiers looking at her sadly, "with you." Mulan finished softly. She looked down. Now it was even harder to hide her tears.

"No one told me," a voice sang. "I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start," Mulan looked around to find the voice, while she sang along, "And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."

Mulan's eyes widened. Why hadn't she recognized that voice sooner? She immediately looked up and saw Shang in the entrance of the cave. She screamed in joy and ran to tackle him to the ground. Mulan laughed and tightly hugged Shang. He was smiling at her and dried her tears. He kissed her. "I thought the song went something like, 'now here _we_ stand.' Don't tell me you've given up on _us_."

Mulan smiled, "I never will." She was at a loss of words. "How did you survive? How are you alive? I almost lost you," she shook her head.

"You underestimate me Fa Mulan," he smiled, "I can be just as smart as you. I told you to leave so just in case I didn't survive, you would live. I made a promise to your father and myself to keep you alive. And don't worry, Aiguo survived too."

Mulan looked ahead of her and saw Aiguo standing there smiling at them. Without delay Mulan got up and hugged him. The rest of the soldiers came to Shang, asking if he was well and celebrating that their General was still alive. "Your pretty boy over there saved my life," Aiguo told her, "He was courageous, calm, and clever. If it wasn't for him, I probably would not have gotten out of there as me."

She looked at him questionably, "You wouldn't have gotten out of there as you?" But she shook her head and waved it off, "You sound like my friend Mushu." Mulan laughed, wondering where the little guy had been for the past week.

Suddenly Aiguo looked over at Xiaohua, who caught his eye walking in the shadows of the cave. He cleared his throat and Shang looked at him. They both nodded and made their way towards her. "Grab her," Shang commanded and pointed at Xiaohua, "We're going to execute her here."

"No," Mulan ran up to Shang and the rest of the soldiers, "Let her live."

All at once the soldiers exclaimed, "What?!"

"Mulan, she had you kidnapped and tortured," Shang told her, "I almost lost you."

"Yeah!" the soldiers yelled.

"Why did you let me live Mulan?" Xiaohua looked at her and solemnly asked, "Why did you save me instead of letting me die there in the building with Ming? Why do you still defend me now when every one wants to kill me? I kissed Shang. I made an effort to spread your secret. I tried to embarrass you. I slapped you in the face. I betrayed you. I tried making your life a living nightmare. You had every reason to be angry at me, to kill me, but you didn't. Why?"

Mulan looked at all of the soldiers and then back at her, "You were the only one who comforted me when Shang was gone." All at once all the soldiers looked down in shame. "And I know you weren't happy with Ming. You don't love him do you? But he was your way of freedom, so you went with him."

Xiaohua shook her head, "How did you know?"

"You never smiled whenever he was around and whenever he wasn't. You never bragged about him to me when it was you and me, or even when Ming was there." She answered. "And besides a life for a life. You saved my life. I don't back down from promises."

"I didn't save your life," Xiaohua shook her head.

She answered, "Yes you did, in your own way. Just as Ming was about to kill me, you told him not to and I am grateful for that. Plus, just as that rock was about to fall on me, you pushed me out of the way. And I'm sure Shang is eternally grateful for that." Shang smiled.

"I guess I did grow fond of you Fa Mulan," Xiaohua smiled and hugged Mulan. "What do you say? Are we friends?"

Mulan smiled and nodded. "But don't expect me to be nice to you for a while, or save your life again. I'm still mad that you kissed Shang and for everything else you did. But you are continually trying to prove yourself."

Xiaohua laughed. "Fine that seems reasonable. And I do apologize to you and the all the soldiers. What I did was wrong. And as for kissing Shang, you can have Shang. You two absolutely belong together. I wish you both well as you start life together and spend the rest of your lives together."

Mulan was confused. She looked at Xiaohua who was smiling and then at Shang, whose happy face, suddenly turned solemn. "Start life together? Spend our lives together?"

Suddenly she felt Shang's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Shang smiled at her. He then knelt down. Mulan gasped in surprise. But before he could say anything, a figure entered the cave. "Shang is that you?" she asked.

Immediately he turned around and faced her. "Who are you?"

She stepped farther into the cave to show herself. "It's me, Mei."

Shang turned back around and gave Mulan the hairpin that she had dropped. He then faced Mei and smiled, "Well it took you long enough! What are you doing here?" he ran and hugged her.

"Something told me you were nervous," she giggled, "I come here for, I'm guessing moral support, since you're not fighting anything." They both laughed.

Mulan scowled. Not only did this girl ruin Shang and her moment, but she was all over Shang. And her moment turned out to be nothing more than Shang picking up something she dropped. Mulan frowned. Plus she didn't even know her. Mulan wondered why she was even there. But she remembered how she acted with Xiaohua, so she would wait until this Mei girl introduced herself. Suddenly she looked right through Mulan and right at Aiguo. "Mushu? Is that you?" she asked.

Mulan immediately turned and looked at Aiguo. "Mushu? His name is Aiguo!" She looked at Shang and Aiguo who only looked at each other scared, "What is going on here?" Mulan asked.

"Mulan," Shang put a hand on her shoulder, "Aiguo is Mushu, your guardian. He saved my life."

"Yeah well pretty boy saved my life too," Aiguo answered. "Mulan I couldn't be there all the time for you, as Mushu, especially with you spending so much time arguing with him. I had to help you out."

Mulan raised an eyebrow, "So you played matchmaker?"

He laughed and grabbed Mulan's hand. Aiguo spread out her hand and cover it with his hand. In that moment, bright lights surrounded him and he transformed into Mushu. "I've been here the whole time. Don't think I ever abandoned you. I will always be there for you."

Mulan shed a few tears and hugged him. "I thought I almost lost you and _Aiguo_," she laughed a little. When they faced each other again, Mushu transformed back into Aiguo. He walked over to Mei and hugged her. "Remember how I told you that Ping was my best friend growing up and he stole my girl?" Mulan nodded.

"Well this is her," Aiguo answered, "Mei was my girl." He hugged her.

Shang shook his head. "Wait so you're telling me, that Mushu was in your shirt saying names to tell me?" Mulan nodded. He then laughed. "I was about to say, how can a woman so intelligent come up with a name like 'flower pot'?" Shang went over to Mulan and hugged her.

Mulan looked around and everything was a joyous sight. Xiaohua hugged Mao, who was just happy that she was still alive. She was happy to be in his arms again. The gang of three talked lightly with the new maidens they rescued. Something told her that there was going to be a marriage soon between those maidens and those guys. Even Aiguo, or actually Mushu, was happy to be reunited with Mei. He hugged her tightly as she swayed in his arms. Mulan turned to face Shang, the man who saved her life, who taught her valuable lessons, who she would do anything for, and who loved her unconditionally through everything: good and bad.

Mulan smiled and held Shang's hand. "I think it's time for all of us to go home. And the Emperor has invited all of us to stay at his palace just for the night. But after that how would you and the men like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Can I stay for dinner?" Shang laughed.

"No," Mulan kissed him, "You can stay forever."


	24. One Last Adventure

**Author's Note: Yes, I had been hinting at you guys that Aiguo was Mushu. I just brought back the clues and hints in Mulan's thoughts last two chapters. :) But I am not completely finished with this story! But I am glad you guys enjoyed this story! And I am thinking about writing a small sequel to this story...but not something huge!**

**Special thanks to Trackrat, Koolbroadwayreader, Diamondeyes3411! You guys are the best! Thanks for being my devoted fans/reviewers/readers! You guys rock! :)**

**As for any other visitors/readers...please R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

They started traveling again soon. After a few hours of travel, they had almost reached the palace. It was mid-afternoon, and the palace was in sight. On the journey, Mulan had shown a little hostility towards Mei. Shang wondered why. It was the same anger she had shown to Xiaohua. "_Mulan is probably not accustomed to girls being around_," Shang thought.

…

Mei was a very pretty girl, even if she was a dragon. But Mulan had to admit that she was a little jealous that Mei was close to Shang. He introduced her to Mulan when they rode side by side. The soldiers all walked behind them, and Xiaohua even agreed to walk with Mao. Aiguo, or actually Mushu, rode on Xiaohua's horse with Mei.

"So Shang," Mei whispered, but Mulan could still hear, "who was that girl you were kissing?" She nudged him and his face turned a bright red. Mulan smiled and giggled a little to see Shang still shy about the subject. "_I'm going to get him to be more open it_," she thought.

Shang looked at Mulan. By the way she was smiling and looking away, he could tell she heard the whole thing. He thought, "_She wants me to be open. Fine I'll be sincere and honest._"

"That's Fa Mulan," Shang answered blatantly. Mei giggled. "_This girl laughs a lot_," Mulan thought.

"Oh she's the famous Fa Mulan?" Mei looked at Mulan, "Mulan," she called. Mulan turned and looked at Mei. She smiled. "I am Mei, Shang's guardian. I don't think he properly introduced you to me."

Mei stuck out her hand, which Mulan grabbed and strongly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too," Mulan responded.

Mei inspected her hand and massaged it, "Strong grip," she whispered, but Mulan still heard it, "I guess Shang didn't lie when he told me about you."

"What did he say about me?" Mulan asked. This was the boy's guardian. Though they didn't share a friendship like Mulan and Mushu, for Shang to talk about Mulan, they had to be pretty close.

"Now I don't think that's necessary…" Shang started, but Mei interrupted him.

"Mulan," Mei started, "What didn't Shang say about you? It was always, 'Mulan did this', and 'Mulan did that.'" Shang blushed, and Mulan laughed. But Mei continued, "Shang never stopped talking about you. Now I'm not romantically involved with Shang like that, but it was certainly enough to make any girl jealous, just like how you're feeling right now?"

Mulan started to blush, and Shang started to laugh, "That's not true," but then whispered, "How'd you know?"

Mei smirked. "You're a little hostile towards me. Is there a reason why you act this way? I know its part of your human nature, but something tells me you never really acted this way before."

Mulan nodded. How did Mei know all of these things? It was surely Xiaohua who caused this whole mess. Xiaohua was the only reason Mulan acted jealously. I mean it didn't matter to Mulan that girls were all over Shang before he met her. After all, it was Mulan whom Shang followed around everywhere. And who ended up with Shang? Mulan did, and not a single one of those girls, who didn't even make it with Shang for just a few hours. But Xiaohua changed that. Even though Xiaohua didn't end up with Shang either, Mulan felt anger because one, Shang had been kissed by her, and two, Xiaohua actually almost succeeded in bringing them apart. So now Mulan acted territorially when it came to Shang. "It was another girl that made me this way," Mulan whispered, making sure Shang didn't really hear it.

"Looks like we need to talk, just you and me, what do you say to that?" Mei smiled, and Mulan laughed and nodded her head. Mulan stopped the horse and got off. She pulled off Mushu and put him on her horse. Mei retransformed into her dragon form and sat on the horse's head. She was a cute little pink dragon.

Mushu got on Mulan's horse, where Shang sat. "Aren't you going to transform back into your dragon shape? I am _not_ comfortable with you putting your hands around my waist."

Mushu shook his head, "I can't transform back yet. I gotta wait till sunset. Something about punishment from the ancestors for destroying this Great Stone Dragon."

Mulan laughed, "So that's where that statue went. Well let's go guys."

"So tell me about Shang when he followed you home," Mei said, "I have to hear the story from _your_ point of view!"

"Now I don't think that's necessary…" Shang yelled, but the girls just laughed and rode off, completely ignoring Shang.

"_This is not good,_" Shang thought.

…

Shang watched the whole time as Mulan and Mei laughed about every mistake Shang made. It was already uncomfortable for Mushu to be holding him like that. Mulan even laughed at Shang and told him to 'be a man'. But it made him more uncomfortable to know that his guardian was ruining probably every chance he had with Mulan. Occasionally, they would glance over and laugh at him, and Shang would bow his head and look away. Mulan probably knew every mistake, every flaw he had. Shang sighed.

"She already knows every flaw and mistake you've ever made," Mushu told him.

At first Shang was little shocked, the guardian knew what he was thinking, but then realized that he was a guardian. "No she didn't," Shang responded, "only the ones I've made in front of her."

"And nothing else can be worse than that Shang," Mushu said, "Trust me. Even you must agree. Mulan already knows every flaw and mistake you've made. And sure she laughs about it now, because Mei is there. But one time that some Hun or Chi Fu insults you, she'll be right there to defend your sorry little butt. You already know that about Mulan." Shang nodded. "Yes she knows your flaws, but she chooses to see your good qualities instead and use those to erase your vices. I bet she still sees you the same way."

"Hello Captain Dressy," Mulan yelled from far away, "Did you enjoy wearing your mother's dresses?" Mulan, Mei, Mushu, and the rest of the soldiers laughed hysterically. Shang immediately turned around and glared at them, and they silenced themselves, but Mulan and Mei didn't stop.

"_So much for seeing me in the same way_," he sighed. "Okay, you know what," Mushu answered, "that was just mean. I know a lot about Mulan too. I mean I watched her as a child. I wasn't her exact guardian; it was more of a team effort…"

"What is your point Mushu?" Shang asked.

"I'm saying, pretty boy," Mushu replied, "I've got some dirt on your leading lady. Not as good as the matchmaker thing, or the first betrothal, but it's good enough to kill that whole 'Captain Dressy' thing." Mushu snickered, but was quickly silenced by Shang's angry glare.

"Okay," Shang smirked, "Give me what you've got."

"Ask Mulan about her first kiss," Mushu snickered.

"Just ask?" Shang asked, "Nothing else?" Mushu nodded. "Wow," Shang laughed. "This must be a pretty embarrassing story."

"You know what Mulan?" Shang told her. Mulan and Mei turned and faced him. He wanted to say something about her first kiss, but something stopped him. Guilt. Guilt from kissing Xiaohua and the fact that she was almost embarrassed in front of him by Xiaohua. Sure she did it to him, but he didn't want to do it to her. So he said something instead, "Sure I walked around in a dress, but you walked around in a soldier suit."

All the soldiers laughed, but not at her. They all laughed together, which was something they hadn't done in a long time. And Mulan smiled at him, but this was a different smile. It was as if she was gratified he hadn't said something. And in the back of his mind, he heard her voice, "Thank you Shang."

…

Soon they had to travel near the Tung Shao pass. The palace was closer, but hidden by all the mountains. All the soldiers walked together. Xiaohua rode on her horse, Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po all took Shang's horse, and Mulan and Shang rode together on her horse. The journey hadn't been pretty quiet, with the usual jokes and cracks from Ling, and jokes about Shang and Mulan.

They were now at the end of the desert, canyon area and across the canyon was a forested area, near the palace. Only problem was, there was no bridge.

Shang sighed. "I could have sworn there was a bridge here. Looks like we'll have to go another way."

All at once all the soldiers groaned. But Mulan shook her head no. "Shang, do you even know another place where we can go?"

"Well no but…"

Mulan interrupted him. "Well then we'll have to find another way. We did not just walk all this way to turn around and go back. Come on General! Just think! We can get across this canyon, even though there's no bridge…"

Mulan turned around and looked at the situation. "_How do you get across a long and wide canyon?_" She decided to check out her surroundings. So there were a couple of trees on both sides of the canyon. Mulan also had a bow and arrow, rope, and a grappling hook. It would be too far for her to throw the grappling hook and it would not hold strong on the other rocks. Her only bet was the bow and arrow and rope. Mulan quickly tied one side of the rope to an arrow and shot it straight into the trunk of a thick huge tree. She got the other half of the rope and tied it to another tree trunk on her side. Mulan pulled the rope several times to see if the arrow would budge. She even made Chien-Po pull it as hard as he could, and yet the arrow did not budge. The rope was also thick and very sturdy.

Mulan took a sash from around her neck and hung it on the rope. "Soldiers, we're going to hang and slide down to the destination." The rope was tilted so the soldiers could slide down and not get stuck in the middle. But it wouldn't hurt to get an extra boost. So Mulan started from a farther distance and ran. As she ran, she hung onto the sash and created speed for herself. Finally when she reached the end of the canyon, she jumped off and slid down the rope, laughing as she went.

Shang smiled seeing the ingenuity Mulan possessed, but he had other ideas of getting down there. He looked to the left and smiled. He had an idea.

It was a long way down before Mulan would reach the other end of the canyon. The soldiers were laughing and cheering her on as she slid down. Mulan closed her eyes. It was a long time since she had felt this much fun: the exhilaration, the excitement, the speed, the rush, the wind in her hair. She opened her eyes one last time before she let go, just to see where she was at. Mulan was not that far from the end of the canyon. She decided to wait until she hit the tree to let go.

Just as she was sliding right above ground, Mulan closed her eyes, freed her hands, and fell. And at that very moment, Shang and his horse came rushing out of the forest. He jumped off his horse, ran to where Mulan was and held out his hands. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Shang's arms.

"How did you…" Mulan was shocked.

"I found another path, which was easier, but less thrilling," Shang laughed. "Or you could just say that I'm always there to catch you when you fall."

Mulan kissed Shang, while the other soldiers slid down. They stayed leaned against the rock. So the soldiers made kissy noises and teases, Shang didn't care. He would throw rocks at them, whenever they did. But he was a little busy paying attention to Mulan. When Mei slid down, she pulled Shang away from Mulan.

"C'mon lovebirds," she said as she pulled Shang away, "We need to reach the palace soon. We can't stop here and kiss." Mulan and Shang blushed. They then got on Shang's horse, while Mushu and Mei got on Mulan's horse, much to Khan's dismay.

They then continued to walk. But after walking less than a mile, they could easily see the Emperor's palace. Shang turned to his soldiers and asked, "We're less than a few miles away from the palace! What do you say men? Want to run for it?"

Weirdly, there were shouts of joy and agreement to run for the palace. They all approved of the plan and started running for the palace. Mulan nodded and Shang and she rode on the horse to the palace.

In a few minutes, the entire group reached the palace gates and was greeted by the Emperor and Shang's father. He smiled at each one of the soldiers, while Shang's father smiled proudly at his son. "Welcome home heroes of China!" The Emperor said to the soldiers, "You are welcome to stay in my home for tonight, and then you may return home." Shouts of joy came from all the soldiers. "And," the Emperor continued, "Please join me in a few hours for dinner in the ballroom."

After he said that, the soldiers slowly walked up the stairs to find maidens who led them to their rooms. Shang carried Mulan off his horse and walked into the palace hand-in-hand. Before she entered into the building, she took one look behind her at China. She watched as the sunset behind the mountains and hills. Mulan looked at all the villages and homes and thought about all the people she had saved today and what she had accomplished.

"Are you coming?" Shang asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Mulan turned around and smiled at Shang and walked inside with him.


	25. It Starts Tonight

**Author's Note: Okay I must warn you, this chapter is the reason why it's rated T...I also didn't know how far to go (if you get my drift) because I thought it would be too much...cuz I did write the whole thing...but if you want more (this is getting dirty LOL) I will write some in my sequel, I promise. Just tell me. Anyways, I'll just say, there are two more chapters left in this story.**

**Anyways, special thanks to **

**TRACKRAT! - don't worry it's not over yet and yes I can't wait to write our story! *huggs!**

**Koolbroadwayreader - haha it was just a memory that his dragon had, if you want me to say more about that memory I will (just tell me). & I promise in the next sequel, Xiaohua will suffer A LOT MORE. :D**

**And Chelle93 - my new reviewer! There will be a proposal...maybe, haha you'll just have to see! And no this isn't the short sequel, but I will start writing on it soon! I promise! I think I'm thinking of titling it Our New Mission...idk. :D But I'll keep you updated! :)**

**But to the readers/visitors...R&R please! I need to know what you think and if I should continue with a sequel**

* * *

Mulan sat in her room alone. The girls had already gone out to meet up with the guys while she sat prepping herself up. Maids came every now and then to work on her hair or to help her decided on what dress to wear. She smiled because for once, she felt like a princess. But now the dinner hour was fast approaching and Shang was waiting outside her door.

There was loud knock at the door. Mulan didn't answer, but a maid came in because the door was unlocked. "Lady Fa," the maid said, "Li Shang is waiting for you at the door. He wishes that you hurry."

And from outside the door she heard Shang yell, "I don't know what is taking you so long! All you had to do was put on a dress and get your hair done! Will you please hurry?"

Mulan smiled and told the maid, "Tell Li Shang that he may go ahead if he wishes and that I will meet him at the dinner table. All he has to do is just save me a seat."

The maid nodded and exited the room. From outside Mulan could hear Shang groan in impatience. She wasn't really getting ready, but trying to be fashionably late. Her hair was almost complete and Mulan fixed it up a little bit. She also did not want to apply too much make-up, so she skipped the white paint, and added a little make-up around the eyes, and a lighter shade of make-up for her lips. Lastly, she added her hair-pin that her parents gave her. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Mulan was ready.

She walked to the door and opened it. Shang was nowhere in sight. Mulan frowned. Even though she had told him to go, she had hoped he would have waited and actually escorted her in. Mulan slowly walked to the ballroom which was way down the hallway.

From behind her a voice yelled, "Mulan is that you?" Mulan immediately turned around and saw Mei smiling at her. "You look amazing. Shang will certainly love how this looks on you. And where is he? Why isn't he escorting you?"

Mulan smiled, "Thanks Mei. I told Shang to go ahead and meet me at the dinner table, but to save a seat for me."

Mei sighed, "And he didn't wait?" she shook her head in disappointment, "He should know that that means 'I'm coming just hold on'. Oh men! He's such a pig! I bet he's already there eating."

Mulan laughed. "He probably is. But why aren't you dressed in the proper attire? Did the maids not come? And where were you?"

Mei blushed, "I was with…Mushu in his room. But mind you! We didn't do anything improper. And I am not going to the dinner. Mushu and I aren't even expected to be there anyway. We don't deserve to be there, because after all, we are just guardians, and we aren't even a part of the army."

"Well," Mulan answered, "You are the guardian of the General, and you kept him safe. Plus Mushu was a part of the army. You could be his date, after all Xiaohua is going."

Mei stuck her tongue out at that name, which made Mulan laugh. "No," Mei replied, "I don't really feel like going anyway. And besides, it was you that kept Shang safe. You risked your life to let him go and command the army." She gave Mulan a big hug and walked back to her room. "Have fun at the dinner," she yelled as she walked away.

Mulan waved and then turned back around and walked over to the ballroom. But for some reason she felt like running. So she ran to the room, and luckily her hair stayed in tact. She met two guards there who were watching the door. They whistled at her and Mulan smirked. The two were her friends, so it was okay.

"Where's Shang?" one of the guards asked, "If he isn't going to escort you in, I'd love to."

Mulan smiled. "And how do you plan to do that?"

…

Shang waited patiently at the door inside the ballroom. He was going to escort Mulan in, but she told him to go ahead. Shang smacked his head. "_I should have known that meant that she was coming soon_," he realized.

From behind him, though he didn't notice, the doors opened. Once he felt the sudden gush of wind, he raised his hand for her to take. One of the guards announced, "Entering the room, is Lady Fa Mulan. Her escort is the person to first meet her up at the door. Who would like to escort this beautiful lady? I'm surprised she doesn't have a date."

Shang pouted and looked away. He knew he messed up. He should have been at her door waiting. He should have at least waited _outside_ the door. Shang looked around and saw all the soldiers staring in awe, including Xiaohua.

"Shang," Mulan said gently, "Are you not going to even look at me?"

He immediately turned around, wanting to explain himself, but was unable to. She was like a goddess to him. Mulan was wearing a pale pink dress embroidered with several beautiful flowers near the bottom. Her dress was strapped together with a beautiful dark blue silk around her waist. Mulan's hair was halfway up and halfway down, with several cherry blossoms in her hair. Her smile was light and radiant and the make-up she wore was not too heavy, but brought out her beautiful features. Shang stared in awe at her and Mulan smiled.

Shang was wearing a simple brown tunic that still made him look handsome. After all, nothing could look bad on Shang. He smiled nervously at Mulan. She loved when he acted nervously around her. Mulan took his hand and walked over with him to the table. Shang pulled out her chair, like a gentleman, for her to sit in. He sat right next to her and smiled at her.

"_Let's see how this dinner turns out_," Mulan thought.

…

The dinner was fun and lively. There was a variety of foods which Mulan had never had before. Shang had a lot of these foods and told Mulan what to try, but there were some dishes he had never had before either, so they tried them together.

"I have to learn how to cook these dishes," Mulan said as she ate one dish, "This is delicious!"

The Emperor answered her, "Our cook would love to show you after you finish eating, or right now if you wish." Mulan nodded and got up right away to enter into the kitchen.

Shang smiled, "I never knew Mulan showed interest in cooking. I hope she's a good cook!"

At that moment, Mushu, in Aiguo's form, entered into the room and sat in Mulan's spot. "Leave her alone Shang," he answered him, "she may have messed up a little on the Matchmaker's test, but that was because that dragon lady is too strict. Mulan is an amazing cook. And by the way you eat, you'd love to have Mulan around and…make her your wife?"

Shang's face reddened and all at once the soldiers asked, "When are you going to ask?"

"Shang," the Emperor told him, "I'd love for you to have the wedding here. It is the least, I owe to my General and the Heroine of China."

Shang smiled, "I'll ask her when I feel it is right."

Aiguo laughed, "Which is never? You're always too nervous to ask her _anything_!" The soldiers also laughed along. And at that moment, Mulan entered the room. Once the soldiers saw her, they stopped laughing.

Mulan frowned once she noticed the awkwardness around her. "_Okay,_" she thought, "_I'll bite._" She spotted Aiguo and turned to him, "What did you say?" she asked.

"What?" he exclaimed, "Are you really going to blame me for all of this? I was defending you!"

Mulan sighed. "Fine, whatever," she waved it off, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight soldiers. Good night Emperor. Thank you for this wonderful dinner and your warm hospitality." She bowed before she left the room and waved to all the soldiers, completely ignoring Shang, which he noticed.

As soon as the door closed, all the soldiers looked at Shang. Yao muttered under his breath, "_Oooh_, looks like someone is in trouble." Ling, was trying not to laugh, but elbowed Yao to stop.

Shang immediately ran out to chase after Mulan. But right as he opened the door, he remembered he was in the Emperor's presence. Without delay he turned around and bowed to the Emperor, "My apologies for running out so suddenly, but thank you for the dinner and…"

The Emperor interrupted Shang, "Go after her my son, after all 'the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rarest and beautiful of all'." They both smiled and Shang ran out the door.

"You're talking about Mulan aren't you?" Chien-Po shouted.

The Emperor laughed, "You got that quickly! It took Shang a while to understand what I meant." They all laughed as Shang stood near the door listening from the outside. He smirked. Everything after that day just was so exciting for him: following Mulan home, trying to tell her how he felt, the army, training, and everything else. He walked away from the door and towards his room.

Mushu followed right behind him. "Hey where are you going?" he asked.

Shang turned around shocked, to see Mushu behind him, "I'm going back to my room to get changed."

"And?" Mushu asked.

"Relax," Shang said slowly, wondering what the little guardian was thinking.

"You're not going to go into Mulan's room and talk to her?"

"Well, I…" Shang had nothing to say, he was nervous to go see Mulan.

"Just go see her Shang," Mushu told him, "As your roommate and guardian helper, I think you should go see her. I mean I don't think she's mad at you. She's just a little tired."

"Well then I shouldn't see her," Shang added.

Mushu sighed. Were things too hard for Shang to comprehend? Mulan obviously wanted Shang to talk to her. "Well nothing! Just go and see her!"

Shang nodded and both of them walked into their room. Mulan, who was watching and listening from the corner, smiled and walked into her room. Mushu was no doubt, the best guardian she had.

…

Mulan was alone in her room again because at it turned out, she would have the room to herself. The three women, that the soldiers found, decided to come along and stay with them. The three sisters demanded that they all share one room together and that no sister sleeps alone. Xiaohua insisted that Mei stay and bunk in with her, so those two were paired up together, leaving Mulan alone in her own room. It was also unorthodox for a woman to share a room with a man, so Mulan had this room all to herself.

As she wiped off the make-up from her face, she decided to try something that the maids had given her. It was some kind of green wash or moisturizer that you put on your face to make it softer. The wash was meant to stay on for an hour. Mulan sat up waiting up for the green stuff, so that way she wouldn't sleep with it on. While she was waiting, she slipped on a small red silk dress embroidered with black lace. It showed more than Mulan expected and dipped low on her chest showing some of her cleavage.

Just before Mulan went to go wash off the green stuff she heard a knock at the door. She wanted the person to wait until she washed it off, but Mulan kept hearing loud knocking at her door. "Who is it?" she asked. There was no answer. Mulan sighed. The maids never answered whenever she asked that, so she figured it was a maid. Mulan opened the door and found Shang at the door.

"Hi, I uh," Shang started but Mulan quickly shut the door. She freaked out. Mulan hadn't yet washed off the green stuff so she ran to wash it off.

Shang on the other hand was surprised Mulan quickly shut the door on him. She was either angry or impatient and didn't want to deal with Shang at this moment, especially since he was stuttering. "_Or_," Shang thought, "_She wanted to wash off that green stuff off of her face_." He laughed a little and Mulan opened her door. She smiled at him, and gestured for him to come in. Her face looked a lot more refreshed from the green stuff.

Mulan sat on her bed and looked at Shang as he found a place to sit down. He was wearing a cream shirt and pants which was looser than what he wore earlier. It looked like it was something he'd train in, unfortunately he wasn't shirtless. Mulan giggled a little at that thought. Shang quickly turned around and asked, "What? What are you laughing at?"

Mulan tried to hide in the giggle and just smiled, "Nothing, nothing. Just sit down at the vanity. Take that chair."

Shang looked at the mirror and then sat down at the seat. He kept his back to Mulan and continued to look at the all things at the vanity. "So this is everything that you used to get ready? No wonder it took you a while."

"It actually didn't take me that long to get ready. I just sat at the mirror looking to see if I was ready or not," Mulan replied.

Shang laughed, "So you wanted to be fashionably late? And make an entrance like you did earlier?"

Mulan smiled and nodded. "Except I wanted you to escort me in."

He turned around to face her, "Yeah I'm sorry about that," he added. But before he could say anything else there was another knock at her door. Mulan ran to go open the door and found Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po at the door. "Wow," they said in awe at what Mulan was wearing. She angrily glared at them and covered her chest. Shang also cleared his throat to show that he was there too. Once they saw that he was there, they all backed up and started stuttering. "We're sorry," they said. "We'll leave you too alone." And they walked away. But as they did, Ling shouted, "Sit closer!" And Mulan rolled her eyes and shut the door.

She looked down at her dress, "I guess this dress is pretty revealing, but it's the only thing I have. The maids took my clothes and washed them and promised their return in the morning, so all I have to wear is this." She looked up and Shang just laughed. "So what were you saying Shang?" she asked. Mulan motioned to the bed, "You can sit there if you want, since we are sitting a little far."

Shang smiled and made his way to the bed. He sat at the other edge of the bed, while Mulan sat on her pillow. They sat far from each other because they were both nervous. Shang and Mulan were afraid of going too far with each other. So they sat on different edges of the bed.

Shang answered, "I'm sorry about not escorting you in. I took what you said literally. I guess I should have waited…"

Mulan interrupted, "Shang I was just joking around. Besides seeing your facial expression was priceless." She smiled.

Shang continued and lay down in front of her, "But as for all those things on your vanity, I don't think you really needed to spend that much time on your make-up. You look great without it, even in a soldier suit."

Mulan blushed and Shang got closer, "Do you really think so?"

Shang nodded and scooted in closer to kiss her, but there was another knock at the door. They both frowned and Mulan ran to open the door. But before she did, she whispered to Shang to hide under her bed. When she opened the door, she found Mei and Xiaohua angrily glaring at each other.

"I can't stand her!" They both shouted at the same time, "She's always getting in the way!" They both looked at each other and then started shouting different things. Mulan groaned and then covered both girls' mouths.

"Listen," she said tiredly, "I am tired. And I bet you girls are too. There are two beds in the room and the only difference is that there is a bathroom, for you two to bathe in. There are two lamps dividing you. Let the lamps be your dividing point. And, to make things fair, Mei, you should bathe tonight, so that way you don't have to wait for Xiaohua in the morning. Is that fair girls?" The two girls nodded. "Okay, we'll go back to bed," Mulan yawned, "And don't disturb me unless it's absolutely important!"

The girls quietly walked back to their room. Thankfully, Mulan's room was the farthest away from anyone else's. Mulan waited until they got into their room before she shut the door. She then grabbed a paper from her lamp table and wrote on it, "_Don't disturb. Do not enter unless told to. Knock to receive an answer._" Mulan then walked outside and placed the sign on her door. She saw a maid walking by and asked, "Am I the only one who has a key to this room?"

The maid nodded, "Yes only you can open that room. The maids do not have a key to this room. Nor do the guards or any palace security. This is the Emperor's oldest daughter's room. She left a long time ago to be married to a prince, and only she had the key to this room, but she never locked it. And the key is so special that it cannot be duplicated. So that key is the original key."

Mulan smiled, "Thank so much." She then closed and locked the door and slowly walked back to the bed. She took off the ribbon in her hair and slowly let her hair fall down. It had grown a lot over the time she had cut it and was now four inches past her shoulder. Mulan placed the key on her lamp table. She sighed and plopped down on the bed, laying her head on her pillow.

Shang sat up and looked down at her as he stroked her hair, "You seem tired," and Mulan nodded, "But you did a good job there dealing with Xiaohua and Mei. You'd make a great mother." Mulan smiled. "If you want, I can leave, so you can get some sleep."

Mulan immediately sat up, "No, no. Stay," she said, "I'm not that tired." She looked deep into his eyes, as if she was pleading him to stay. And he looked back, unsure of what to say.

"I, uh," Shang continued to look into her eyes, "What did you say that green stuff on your face did for you?"

"It, uh," Mulan was slowly forgetting what to say, "It moisturized my face and scared you off, didn't it?"

Shang smiled, and Mulan loved his smile. It always made her heart melt. "It didn't, after all, I stayed there didn't I?"

"That you did," she laughed softly and both got closer to each other, "would you like to see if it worked?"

He nodded and she grabbed his hand and placed it softly on her cheek. Shang slowly caressed her cheek as Mulan enjoyed his touch. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't tell me you're falling asleep on me, I can go," Shang whispered and Mulan then opened her eyes.

Mulan slowly leaned in to kiss him. Soon the kiss became more passionate as Shang slipped his arms around her waist. She brought him down to the bed, but Shang made sure she didn't hit her head. Mulan then took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Her hands made her way around his chest, as Shang moved his down her dress. She gasped to see how it felt to have him touch her and then Shang stopped.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her and looked her deep in the eyes, "There's no rush at all. I will wait for you."

Mulan wanted to wait, just in case, because she wasn't sure if Shang was going to marry her. But after the way he kissed her, she knew he didn't love another. Shang also was certainly well off and her parents would approve of him. But she was still unsure. From back in her head she heard Mushu's voice, "_If you don't give it to him now, someone else will_." "_Damn, Mushu_," Mulan thought. She then looked at Shang. She loved him and he loved her. And the feelings that she felt with Shang seemed to go ablaze. Mulan also felt the urge to have him and let him be her first, but she had to know something first.

"I know you that you love me and that you will wait for me," she said to him, "but I need to know one thing, will you be there in the morning? Will you be the first face I see? Or will you leave?"

Shang smiled as he stroked her hair, "I would never leave you. I love you too much to just let you go." He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled him down into the bed with her.


	26. Shang Always has to Steal His Kisses

**Author's Note: 2nd TO LAST CHAPTER!!! haha this story is coming to a close. Dialogue-wise, this is my favorite chapter. Next chapter will be the last, but there will be a short sequel (containing some action/romance) :D This chapter is the last you will see of Xiaohua...FOR NOW. In the sequel and this chapter, oh she's getting what she FINALLY deserves. **

**btw, this chapter title is based on the song by Ben Harper - Stealing My Kisses. I guess you could say, it was like my repeat song this weekend. LOL I just kept listening to it, and somehow it kinda fit with this chapter**

**Anyways, special thanks to:**

**Trackrat - yes dialogue is my favorite thing to write, but whenever I write too much of it, it takes away from the story, so I have to be more descriptive. But I'd be good at movies :)**

**koolbroadwayreader - I'm so glad you're already excited for the sequel. :) But I will def. start writing it soon so you can read it. Xiaohua TOTALLY DESERVES SOMETHING EVIL (that is so mean...but I think you'll like this chapter though C:)**

**chelle93 - haha kinda awkward, but I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

**diamondeyes3411 - I swear I was about to turn in this chapter but I saw your review...now I get to thank you LOL. But yes the one thing that I love to describe is how Mulan looks. It's kinda like how I wish I could look, and how I wish a guy would look at me. ahh all these stories are like my fantasies. :P And I love Mei and Mushu, they're kinda cute together, the whole guardian thing. And haha okay, just for you I will add more like in chapter 25 in the sequel I promise :D**

* * *

Mulan woke up the next morning with the sunshine creeping slowly across her face. She sat up in bed and stretched. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Mulan felt a cold wind in her room and immediately pulled up her blanket. Mulan looked to the bed and found no one there. She frowned, "_What happened to promises?_" Mulan then grabbed her dress from the floor and put it on. She went to the window and opened it, bringing warm breezes into the room. Mulan then plopped herself in the middle of the bed, wanting to cry herself to sleep.

But at that moment Shang walked in from the bathroom. He was wearing pants but was still shirtless. "Oh good morning," he said surprised, "I didn't expect you to be awake already. I'm sorry I really did want to be there when you woke up, but I wanted to take an early bath." He sat on one side of the bed and stroked her hair and smiled at her, "I love you." Shang slid into the blanket covers to hold Mulan in his arms, while she laid her head on his chest. "I hope you didn't think I actually left you."

"I did," she said softly, "I mean I've heard so many stories about men who…"

"I'm not the other men," Shang interrupted her, "Unlike them, I actually love you. I mean when they do, well what we did last night, it's suppose to mean something."

"_You always had a way with words Shang,_" Mulan smiled, "I love you Shang."

…

By mid-morning, Shang was back in his room again. He had gone to change back into his clothes before anyone else woke up, except for Mushu of course. "So?" Mushu asked, as Shang entered the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shang tried to change the subject. "But I heard that you were talking to Mulan in her mind."

"Your welcome pretty boy," Mushu smiled. He then transformed into Aiguo and sat on the bed.

"Where were you last night?" Shang asked as he changed into some new clothes.

"Why I was out, but you wouldn't know anyway if I was in this room or not," Mushu laughed.

"Listen," Shang said to him, "last night wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. So please don't tell anyone."

"But you can't say you're not glad it happened," Mushu smirked.

Shang laughed and his face reddened a lot, "I'm not denying anything." He then walked towards the door, "I'm going to the gardens to take a walk around. I'll see you for breakfast in a few." Shang then shut the door and walked over the hallway balcony. He saw the gardens, so he decided to skip the door and just jump off the balcony and take a walk in the flower gardens. There were an assortment of all different flowers in different shapes and colors, some he had never seen before. But the only flowers that got his attention were the cherry blossom trees in the back.

…

Mulan watched from her balcony as Shang jumped off a balcony and into the garden. He looked almost heavenly as he walked through the garden. Though she was quite certain he would love the magnolias nearby, Shang instead picked the cherry blossom tree. Mulan smiled.

She turned around and walked over to her door, where she heard a sharp knock. "Who is it?" Mulan asked.

"The maids," a girl answered from outside. Mulan then opened the door and found Mei and Xiaohua standing outside her door. Mulan sighed, "_How could I have not seen that?_"

They ran in and Mulan left the door open, wondering what in the world they could be so giddy about. "What is going on girls?"

They smiled, "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

Mulan sighed, "Get out." She gestured towards the door and they sadly walked out. "_Does everything that happens become everyone's business?_" Mulan wondered.

But just as she was about to close the door, a maid called her name. "Fa Mulan," she said handing her some clothes, "here are clothes you can choose to wear. They have been chosen by the royal tailor. You can take one, you can take all. Either way, they are designed for you and only you." From behind her, another maid came along with a bag, "Here are your army clothes that have been washed and folded for you."

Mulan smiled, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this for me."

The maids bowed, "We do it as a service to you and as a request from the Emperor."

Mulan smiled and closed the door. She spread out each of the four dresses. One was red, the other was purple, while one was light blue, and the other was an olive green. She liked them all, but the red and the purple just seemed like too much for her. Mulan wanted a simple dress to wear. It was between the blue and the olive green dress. The blue dress was beautiful and simple, yet it consisted of several colors. The olive green dress however, only had green and brown. So she decided to put that one on. She stored the other dresses in her bag neatly and sat at the vanity to do her hair. She did a simple bun, but of course, missed one hair that she put neatly in front of her face.

Suddenly from outside, she heard Shang call her name. She immediately ran to the balcony and saw him standing under her balcony. "Wow," he said looking at her, "the sun makes you look so light and radiant. It makes me want to be up there with you."

Mulan laughed, "Well good luck with that General."

She started to walk back into her room, but Shang called her one last time. "Aren't you going to help me up?" Shang backed up far into the garden and started running. He then jumped up and reached the columns of the balcony. Shang then started climbing up the columns. He then stood up and rested his arms on the edge of the balcony as Mulan did. "Lady Fa, Lady Fa, give me your hands and allow me to enter into your room."

Mulan laughed and stretched out her hands, but instead of giving her his hands, he put a bouquet of magnolia flowers. She gasped and awed at the flowers. "Your favorite," he smiled. Shang then hopped over and stood on the balcony just a few feet away from her. Shang then grabbed one small magnolia from his pocket and placed it in her hair.

"You're like a Prince Charming," Mulan smiled and gave him a big hug and a kiss. "Can you be anymore perfect?"

Shang smiled, "Well I can try." He then kissed her, but a knock at the door interrupted them.

Mulan ran to open the door and found a maid at the door. "Breakfast is ready Fa Mulan. Please meet us in the same room as last night." Mulan nodded and gestured for Shang to follow. She placed the magnolias on her bed and waited for Shang. He immediately ran over and followed Mulan. They walked into breakfast hand-in-hand.

…

Breakfast was fun and soon after, the soldiers departed one by one leaving the palace and saying goodbye to Mulan and Shang. Mushu, in Aiguo's form, soon joined them with Mei by his side. "Mulan," he whispered in her ear, "Just to let you know, I erased everyone's memory of me telling you that I was Mushu, except Shang though."

"You what?" Mulan asked, "What else did you do?"

"Nothing," Aiguo replied, "Calm down. Are you still inviting soldiers to your house?"

Mulan nodded. "But only the Gang of Three and you of course."

"Mulan," the Emperor interrupted her conversation with Aiguo, "I would like if you could join me in the meeting room."

"What about Shang?" Mulan asked, looking around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"He is already there, waiting for you," The Emperor replied.

Mulan nodded and then gestured for Mushu to meet her at her horse and to tell the Gang of Three to wait for her. She then followed the Emperor into a large room with a large table in the middle. At the seats contained every single head of military intelligence or any part of the military. She took her seat next to Shang and smiled at the former General who sat in front of them. He smiled back.

The Emperor cleared his throat, "Gentlemen," he then looked at Mulan and corrected himself, "And Lady Fa," the men laughed, "I would like to introduce a new addition to our intelligence. Now this person is an essential part of our mission, which will be explained to us by General Li Shang."

Shang smiled and then stood up, "As Counsel Fa and I had been talking about at camp, we have decided to spend less time on war, and more time on peacemaking. The Huns first threw at us a large army. This time, they threw at us a smaller army. And though our Army size also dwindled, it did not decrease as much as they did. My sources say that the only new recruits the Hun army can choose are teenage boys no older than girls going to a Matchmaker. This new army contained probably no more than one hundred men. All of those men died, while none of ours did. Though it is safe for us to continue training new recruits, we should also focus more on keeping peace with the Middle Kingdom, and possibly, the Mongol tribes. We may have won this war and the last, but I want to prevent any more wars from coming and the threat of a Hun invasion." Shang then sat down, while the men applauded his idea.

"Thank you General," the Emperor concluded, "I have come up with a good solution to the General's plans." He then gestured to the door from behind him. The door opened and Xiaohua stepped from it, smiling widely. While the men from around the table ooh and awed at her, Mulan and Shang watched in shock.

"Was this part of your plan?" Mulan asked in a whisper.

"No way!" Shang replied, "She was the last person I was thinking about for this solution. In fact, I don't think we can trust her."

"Now," the Emperor turned to the shocked General and Counsel, "I know you may have something to say about this,"

"Sir," Shang said to the Emperor, "With all due respect, are you sure about this decision? Please excuse us Xiaohua, I would like to talk to the Emperor in private."

Xiaohua glared at Shang, "Anything that you are going to say about me, I would like to hear."

"Okay," Mulan said calmly and angrily, trying to back up Shang, "This woman cannot be trusted when it comes to China's safety! What do you plan to do with her? Make her ambassador to the Mongol tribe and the Middle Kingdom?"

"My thoughts exactly Fa Mulan," the Emperor answered, "You are a very bright woman."

"Sir," Mulan replied, "Did you not get my reports about her? Did you not know about what she did to me? To this Chinese army? And how she almost endangered not only your life, but also China's?"

The Emperor turned to Xiaohua, "Lin Xiaohua, please excuse us for a moment. I would like to talk to Mulan about her reports and this must be discussed in private and between the military intelligence. You may stay, but I would prefer if you left."

Xiaohua bowed, "I would like to defend myself, but I will do what you asked." She then left the room in the care of a soldier.

"Fa Mulan," the Emperor turned back to her once the doors had shut, "I know you have developed some mistrust in this woman, but there may be more to her that you may not understand, like you yourself."

"Your highness," Shang and his father both stood up, "Mulan has proven to be an exceptional soldier and Counsel. She did not betray China in any way. She may have betrayed me and the Chinese Army, but not in a way that would give them over to the Huns. Sure I did not understand why Mulan would disregard her own tradition, but once I learned she did it for good reasons, I understood. She did it for her father, while this woman did it for a man she loved."

"Now don't tell me that that neither you nor Mulan would ever do that?" The Emperor asked the both of them.

There was nothing left to say, the Emperor had got them. Mulan and Shang would definitely do the same for each other. Probably even to the sake of their country. Because without family or the other, nothing really meant anything to them.

"Just give it a chance," The Emperor concluded, "She isn't going to know any military intelligence, except the need for peace. All this woman is going to do is create peace between The Middle Kingdom, the Mongol Tribes, and us. That does not require secret evidence or military intelligence."

"Fine," Mulan replied, "but the moment that she is in trouble, I am not going to save her. Send someone else. I am not her bodyguard."

"Fair enough," the Emperor replied, "If there is anyone who has any concerns or precautions, besides Mulan and Shang, speak with me after. You will be notified of this if there are any changes in this mission. You are dismissed."

Mulan and Shang immediately left the room and headed for the stables to get their horses. Shang's father told them that he will meet up with them at Mulan's house later. When they got to the stables they found Ling, Chien-Po, Aiguo, and Yao alone.

"Are you guys ready?" Mulan asked.

They nodded, "Just show us the way home," Chien-Po replied.

"Why don't we ask Shang to?" Yao asked.

They all laughed, while Shang didn't. Mulan and Shang then got on their horses and rode for Mulan's home. It wasn't long before they reached the gates of her house. They took the horses to the stable and walked back to the front. Mulan sighed. "_Finally home sweet home,_" she thought.

She opened the door and found her parents waiting for her in the garden. They greeted her with hugs and kisses. Mulan introduced each of the men she brought home, from Yao, to Ling to Chien-Po and even Aiguo.

"Looks like Shang has some competition," Granny Fa added and they all laughed.

Shang "Why don't we ask Mulan who the best kisser is and then she'll decide who she likes best?" Shang smirked.

"No, no! No! No!" Mulan shook her head, "I don't like that idea!"

"Yeah neither do we," Ling added, and Yao and Chien-Po nodded in agreement.

Shang shook his head, "No let's try something though." He grabbed a sash from Mulan and tied it around her head to cover her eyes. He then brought the guys far enough away to tell them the plan.

"I told you I'm not going to kiss her," Ling told Shang, "What if she thinks I'm the better kisser huh? You would never let me live this down."

Shang smiled, "Relax. All of you, including me except that I'm going first, are going to stand close enough to kiss her, but you're not. I will then go again after and kiss her." The men nodded in agreement, still reluctant to the plan. They then stood closer to Mulan, and Shang told her, "We're all playing that game that I was telling you, except Aiguo isn't playing."

"What?" Yao asked, "Why not?"

"Uh…" Shang looked to Aiguo for help. How awkward would it be if Mulan kissed Mushu, her own guardian?

"Because of Mei, I love her too much," he grabbed her and hugged her tight.

Mei rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you guys are putting Mulan through this. You guys are jerks."

Shang smiled, "Okay, we'll start."

First Shang went, and he leaned in to kiss her, and just before Mulan was about to lean in too, he walked away. Second was Yao, and he did the exact same thing. Chien-Po then went and had to be careful not to show that it was him, so he bent down a little. Then Ling went, and kissed her on the cheek. Mulan sighed, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Finally Shang went again right in front of her. Just as she was about to untie the sash, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was a little shocked, but she didn't pull away. She smiled, "Well based on the fact that no one else kissed me, you are the winner." And without even removing the sash she answered, "Which goes to Shang."

"Looks like I win," Shang smirked.

Mulan sighed and removed her sash. "Are you always this conceited?"

From behind them Shang's father and mother joined in, "Most of the time he is."

Mulan's parents greeted them and so did Mulan and Shang. While the former General spoke to Mulan's father about the war, how Mulan has grown so much, and other things, Shang's mother spoke to Mulan's about the newest fashion and something about Mulan, which she couldn't hear. Mulan knew these things because every now and then they would turn and face her and smile. "Oh Mulan," her mother called, "Why don't you show Shang to his room?"

"Oh Madam Fa," Shang turned to her mother, "I'm sorry but I can only stay for two days: today and tomorrow. After that I must leave the next day."

"What?" Mulan asked, shocked to hear that, "Why?"

Shang looked at her with a sad face, "I know, I'm sorry. But I'll write every day. I promise," he grabbed her hand, "Why don't you show me to my room?"

Just as they were about to go inside, Xiaohua called out to her, "Fa Mulan, Fa Mulan. Please wait!"

Mulan growled, while Shang laughed. "_Does she follow me wherever I go?_"

Xiaohua was panting and out of breath, "You forgot your sword."

Mulan smirked at Shang, and gestured for her to go over and talk to her. She sighed. Mulan was getting annoyed by Xiaohua but she never thought that she would do something like this, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Aiguo laughed and yelled, "Would you like to stay forever?" But Mei hit him.

Xiaohua smiled, "I'd like some dinner."

Mulan and Shang walked into the house hand-in-hand, and once Xiaohua was out of sight, Shang asked her, "Why did you do that? Why did you invite her to dinner?"

Mulan shrugged, "The Emperor said to get to know her better, so I will. Besides, I'll have a strong, brave man to defend me, and two guardians. I think I'll be fine."

"I'm not that brave," Shang replied, thinking about all the times that he lost confidence in front of Mulan.

Mulan laughed, "Oh now you choose not to be conceited? And you fight against Huns and you can stand up to the Emperor. That's pretty fearless to me. Besides, the only thing you're vulnerable to is me." She hit him in the side and ran to another part of the house, while Shang chased after her. But then Shang had a better idea, and decided to put his bags into her room. He threw his bags into her room, under the closet, while Mulan was hiding and plopped himself on her bed.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, that Mulan realized Shang wasn't chasing her anymore and found him in her room on her bed. "What are you doing?" she asked, "That's _my_ bed, in _my_ room, and your bags in _my_ closet." She shook her head, trying to hide her laughter. "I don't think _this _is your room. It's across the hall."

Shang smirked. "First come, first serve? Am I right? Besides, it's always good to give your guests the best hospitality." He stood up and walked over to her.

Mulan decided to let him just have his room. After all he was only staying for two days. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room, "You're not just a guest, you're family."

And in her own little way, she dropped a hint that she wanted to be more for him.

…

Dinner was great. They decided to sit outside, so Mulan and her friends set up tables outside. The parents sat on one side, while the soldiers and the girls sat on the other side.

Mulan wanted to prove to Shang that she could cook well, so he and she cooked a meal together, though Mulan did most of the work.

"It's a good thing, I can cook." She told him, "you're a horrible cook and as your…" She stopped there, but Shang wished she would have continued. He liked the idea of her being his wife. And though he had wished to propose to her when he first came to see her, he still hadn't done that yet. Shang also wanted to propose last night, but that didn't seem right either. Then this morning, he realized, he should have proposed to her on the balcony. He didn't want to wait until he came back, two months later, but he was also too nervous to do it now. Shang would find a time somehow.

Soon after dinner and clean-up, the Gang of three left, along with Xiaohua. Aiguo and Mei pretended to leave, but instead just moved to the family temple in the back, in their real form. But before they did, Aiguo asked to speak privately with Mulan and Shang. While in the garden, Aiguo kept dropping hints for Shang to propose to Mulan, but he wouldn't do it.

"What do you need to speak to us about Mushu?" Mulan asked.

"About the reason why you and Shang are able to hear each other's thoughts," Mushu replied.

"How did you…" Mulan wanted to know how he knew.

Aiguo smiled, "I'm a new guardian, but I've been a spirit for a while. It is rarely seen in a couple, but the gods have blessed you both. You two share a connection, which brings you both closer together. For some, it may be finishing each other's sentences, or always knowing what their spouse wants, but for you too, it goes deeper. You two are able to hear each other's thoughts, not all thoughts, you two nosy people, only certain thoughts. And, since you two are smart enough, you can use it as a way to communicate to each whenever you can't speak."

"So how and when can Mulan hear my thoughts?"

"She can only hear your thoughts whenever you are thinking about her, or whenever you want her to actually." Shang smiled, but he heard Mushu's voice in his head, "_But don't use it as an easy way to propose to her. Be a man._" Shang nodded.

"So why can I hear your thoughts?" Mulan asked Aiguo.

"Because I am your guardian," Aiguo replied as a matter-of-factly, "I only use it whenever you are in trouble or feeling down. You know I'm always there for you girl." He gave her one hug before he ran into the temple and transformed back into Mushu.

Mulan and Shang then walked inside the house and went to her actual room, which was where Shang was staying. She did a quick change into her sleeping clothes in the guest room and made her way back into his room. "Do you really have to leave?" she asked as she sat on the bed. She watched as Shang stood at the mirror looking at his face, for any skin flaws. Mulan tried to hide her giggle, but couldn't really.

"What?" Shang asked, "This is how I maintain my 'pretty boy' self, as you call me. I'm just keeping myself clean. But that's it." He turned around to face her and walked over to the bed, "But yes I have to leave. I want to visit my sister. Remember she was pregnant? I want to see her."

"Then let me go with you," she added, "I want to meet your family too, instead of you always seeing my family."

"Trust me, you don't really want to," Shang answered. "I like your family a lot more."

Mulan sighed, "My family is so embarrassing. I want to meet your family. They seem quiet and not embarrassing."

"Mulan," Shang replied, "As much as I'd love for you to come with me, I need to spend time with my family. It's time you spend time with yours. You just got home. There is plenty of time for you to meet the rest of my family. Besides I'll write to you. I'll only be gone for two months."

"Mulan and Shang," her mother came into the room, interrupting their conversation, "It's time you too go to your own room. Say goodnight to each other." She then left the room.

Mulan smiled and gave him a kiss, "Goodnight Princess," Shang told her. Mulan stuck her tongue out at him and glared. Before she stepped out, Shang had one last question, "But before you go to bed, how did you know it was me that kissed you?"

Mulan grinned, "Well one, the way you kiss me is something I'll always remember. Two, you really are the best kisser, so I could never forget that." Shang smirked. He was really feeling arrogant right now, but Mulan wouldn't let that live very long. "And three, you're the jealous type. There is _no way_ you would ever let _anyone_ and I mean _anyone_ kiss me, even if they are horrible at kissing." She smirked at him, "Good night Prince Charming." And Mulan left the room to a less proud Shang.


	27. Little Brown Book

**Author's Note: Okay, I've decided some things. One, I'm going to have one more chapter to this, like an epilogue. Two, I will tell you the new sequel's story name in the next chapter. Three, I am also going to release one chapter from the new sequel sometime this week, like a teaser (like Glee! ---which I am mad is not coming out until FALL). So those of you waiting for the sequel, you'll get a sample of it, and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Special thanks to:**

**koolbroadwayreader - yes she had to invite Xiaohua, LOL. But for good reason, "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" :D**

**trackrat - I can't wait for our story! Thanks for reading my story!**

**diamondeyes3411 - as for you theories...you'll have to read this chapter. & Mulan being pregnant sounds pretty funny, but I might add that in the sequel. idk. :D**

* * *

She woke up in the morning and made her way to where Shang was staying. The room where he was staying was closed, but she snuck in. This room was her room, so she knew where certain things were and where she hid them. But after she opened the floor and took up the board, she looked at the desk and saw a small brown book, similar to what she had. Mulan looked at Shang and he was dead asleep.

Mulan walked slowly over to the book and took a peek inside. She found some notes and entries. She turned to the day that Shang followed her home. It read:

"_Mission Mulan was a complete failure. I came back but was too nervous to say anything. My father_ _and her Fa Zhou made it worse for me. In fact, my father made me stay for another three months. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. I love Mulan and I want to spend time with her, but I think she needs some space from me. She seems a little freaked that I followed her home, more importantly, that I'm keeping a secret from her. But I'm only keeping the way I feel about her is because I'm not sure if she feels the same way. After all she was the one who wanted things to be open, and for people to say who they feel. Why can't she make the first move? Oh right, because of the same reason she couldn't join the army: traditions and culture. Maybe she'll get the idea that I love her, and then it won't be as hard to tell her that I love her, more than anything. Now why can't I just tell her that?..._"

Mulan smiled and quietly giggled. She remembered the day Shang came back to follow her home. Mulan didn't finish the rest of the page because she felt it was more of an invasion of privacy. After all, she just wanted to hear what Shang thought about her. Mulan then turned to the days Xiaohua came along. The entries read:

"_This mysterious girl came along and Mulan seemed to have hostility towards her. She's pretty, but not very interesting. This girl, who goes by the name of Xiaohua, is supposedly my new betrothed. I don't believe it, so I'll just let her stay with us, and maybe toughen her up. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose Mulan. I'd fight to keep her as mine, instead of the hollow painted doll…_

_I was caught kissing her. But Mulan got it all wrong! She kissed me! I didn't feel anything, and I never will. Now Mulan won't talk to me…I have to get her attention somehow. This sounds shallow, but maybe telling her story is the only way to get her to talk to me…_"

Reading Shang's thoughts made Mulan understand his point of view more. It made her feel bad to jump to conclusions with him sometimes. But he had to know that he could talk to her about anything. She turned back a few pages to see what Shang said about Aiguo, or actually Mushu, that would make him think they loved each other:

"_Mulan ignored me again today. It's been over two weeks and she hasn't said a single word to me! She always spends so much time with him. Plus all the soldiers are against me. It's like the only person I can talk to is Xiaohua. And every time I see Mulan, she's laughing with Aiguo. I want her to be laughing with me, but I also want her to be happy. I just wish she loved me, more than she loved Aiguo_…"

"You got your wish Shang," she muttered and then went forward to the previous page she was on.

"_Mulan and I are good now. You could say that we're friends, but after last night, I think we're much more. It all started with Aiguo forcing Mulan and I to share a tent. I'll admit, I was pretty happy on the inside, but part of me wondered if we would spend the whole night arguing. After all I thought she was in love with Aiguo. But because I hadn't told her I loved her, and with Xiaohua messing up everything, we both thought we loved other people. But I finally found the guts to tell her that I loved her. I certainly got my reward. We shared our first kiss…_

"_Mulan slept in my arms last night. She smelled really good, like she always does. Her hair smelled like beautiful magnolias. How does she find these flowers? Does she just bathe in them?_..."

Mulan giggled. Shang was writing differently. "I guess that's what happens when you're in love," Mulan smiled. She was about to stop, but something in the back of the book caught her attention. She opened it and found a cherry blossom, squished to be preserved and something else. It was written in someone else's handwriting:

"_Shang, whenever you're feeling angry or mad at someone, don't do something stupid or extreme and leave her. When you're young you'll do stupid things, and when you fight, you say stupid things that you don't even mean. At the time, because you're so angry, you'll do anything else to make the other person angry. Just read the reasons you came up with for why you love that certain person you're angry at. It'll make you forget everything, and forgive easily. Sometimes, even when the fight is not your fault, it's best just to forgive and forget. And you have to just work things out. We wish you the best in all you do._

_Love, mama, baba, Cheng, & Jia_"

And on the page next to it was something in Shang's handwriting:

"_Reasons why I love Mulan:_

_She's beautiful, kind, and stronger in times I could never go through. She's like my rock and is always there for me whenever I need her. I love that she was there for me, even though I mess up horribly. I love the memories I share with her. I love the way she crinkles her nose when she laughs, the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy, the way the blush angles her face, and the way she looks in a light blue dress (the first time I saw her in a dress). I love that she's not afraid to cry, or tell me what's wrong. I love that even though I make horrible mistakes, she chooses to only see the good things. I love that she sees me for more than what is on the outside, but also on the inside. I love that she is independent and can just live for her own approval. She doesn't need me, but she still loves me like she can't live without me. But most of all, I love the way she loves me: joking around (and teasing me), hugging me when I least expect it, unexpected kisses, surprises, her selflessness, and every little thing she does that always makes me smile. _

_Mulan would do anything for me, even if it meant giving up her life. There is no reason not to love her._"

Mulan was close to tears. Sure Shang sometimes seemed like he didn't care much about the things she did, and sometimes she was rewarded with a smile. But now she knew, now she knew truly how much he loved her, shown in an unspoken passion.

"It's not done yet," Shang said from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw him sitting on the bed smiling at her. "As you can tell, it's pretty short. I still have much to add."

Mulan smiled at him and jumped on the bed to give him a hug. "It's beautiful. I couldn't ask for more."

Shang laughed, "Except the fact that I didn't make it for you, I made it for myself. If you wanted something like that I could have done much better." Mulan kissed him and he stroked her hair. "Well I wrote this list before my family wrote that letter. He gave me this big speech about how marriage takes cooperation and…" He stopped there. Shang didn't want to spoil the surprise later so he stopped there.

Mulan asked, "And what?" She wanted to know what else his father said, and more importantly, why Shang stopped.

Shang smiled. "I can't tell you."

Mulan pouted. "I thought we promised to tell each other everything. What are you hiding from me this time?"

"Well last time, if you do recall, that secret was a good secret," Shang laughed, "Besides, I'll tell you tonight. I promise. I just don't know how to say it yet." He held her hands and kissed her forehead. "Just trust me." Mulan nodded. "And what are you hiding in that little brown book of yours?" Shang asked.

Mulan blushed and immediately hid it under her shirt. "Like that's going to stop me," Shang teased and lifted her shirt to get the book. Mulan laughed and pushed him away. She immediately got up and ran from the bed, but Shang jumped off to and pulled her back to the bed. When on the bed, he grabbed the book and opened it up. The first page was blank and most of the pages were filled with drawings. "What is this?" he asked as he looked at the drawings.

Mulan laughed. "Unlike your little book, mine contained pictures that I drew when I was younger. I stopped when I reached fifteen and had to prepare for the Matchmaker, even though I actually didn't meet her until I was seventeen. But these pages show my dreams. As a young girl you're told about marriage, so I dreamed of the perfect wedding to the perfect guy."

Shang laughed, "Okay so describe this page to me." He turned to the second page which showed a girl coming out of a horse drawn carriage in a beautiful blue dress.

Mulan smiled, "I've always wanted to come to the ceremony in a beautiful blue dress. Too bad that the dress is more elaborate and I have to hide my face with a red veil. But I've always wanted to make a scene and everyone to ooh and ahh at me when I enter," she laughed, "I know it sounds silly, but that's what I dreamed of when I was little."

Shang turned to the second page which showed drawings of guys, one of them looking similar to him, "Have you been having fantasies about other men?"

Mulan laughed and hit Shang, "No I haven't. But one of my dreams turned out to be you." She smiled and kissed him, "Besides, I've met probably every man in China through the army."

He turned another page and saw a happy couple with about six kids standing outside a nice house. "So this is your idea of a happy ending?" He asked, "You want six kids?"

She smiled and nodded. "I was a lonely only child. I wanted friends to play with. Of course I went next door, but once those boys got older, I couldn't play with them anymore. So I don't ever want my children to lonely."

Shang smiled, "I don't think your kids would ever be lonely. Your husband wouldn't want to leave you alone." They both laughed and Shang lay down on the bed. He pulled her down to snuggle in his arms. Secretly he hoped Mulan would choose him to be her husband. And deep down Mulan wished Shang would be her husband.

…

The day went by and Mulan and Shang would have stayed in each other's arms the whole day and through the night, if her mother hadn't caught them before dinner time. She came in to find Shang and tell him it was time for dinner but instead screamed in horror to find Mulan and Shang together.

"What are you two doing?" she asked in horror.

Mulan got up, yawned and stretched. "We were just sleeping. Shang and I are tired."

Shang nodded. "We were looking at a few books and got tired and then fell asleep."

Her mother tried to hide her smile, but shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Well get up because it's dinner time. And tonight, you two will be sleeping in your own bed." She walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

Shang got up first and then carried Mulan off the bed. She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. He laughed. "Are you that tired?"

Mulan answered, "Yes I am," she yawned again, "Besides this is comfortable."

Shang replied, "Well I need you to be awake now. I want to lie under the stars in your garden after dinner. Don't fall asleep on me." Mulan made a pretend snore and did not respond. "Mulan!" Shang yelled.

She laughed and jumped down. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand and sat down next to each other.

The dinner was cheerful and fun. They laughed a lot and joked around. Occasionally Granny would hint at Shang about marriage, but it was mostly avoided. After dinner Shang asked Mulan to come to the backyard with him. Mulan blushed and her parents smiled widely. Granny nudged her in the side, which made her blush even more.

They walked out to the garden hand-in-hand. Mulan wondered what Shang was going to do. But Shang was scared about how Mulan would react. He took her to under her magnolia tree, where he found her after he followed her home.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

Mulan shook her head no. She was a little nervous because she had an idea about what Shang was going to do but still unsure. With Mulan not saying much, Shang was getting nervous. But he had to do it.

He stood there and watched her looking up at the stars. She was so pretty in the moonlight. Mulan noticed Shang hadn't said anything so she looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Mulan I had this dream back at camp and it's still fresh in my mind. Now I know your dreams and I think you know mine. So I want to make your dream and my dream complete."

Mulan was curious. "_What does he mean by making our dream complete?_" she wondered, so she nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand what I mean do you?" he asked. Mulan smiled. Somehow Shang always knew what she was thinking. "Well," he told her and grabbed her hand, "I had this dream that you and I had a night alone near the lake. And I sang to you. But to make this easier, tell me if you remember this," He smiled and bowed.

Shang lifted up his open hand for Mulan to put her hand in, which she did. He then straightened up and led her across the grass. Shang pulled her in a little closer and took his other hand and slipped it around her waist. "I want to give you something that Xiaohua never had," he looked deep into her eyes, "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stops me and steals my breath. It moves from mountains, thrusts towards the sky, never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." He sang as they twirled around the grass. Their eyes never left the other's gaze.

Mulan was happier than she could ever be. Shang knew about this dream, or dreamed the same dream, because he remembered everything that went on, including the two songs. But somehow Shang seemed troubled, which he was hiding behind his smile. "What's wrong Shang?" she asked as she stroked his hair. "I know something is troubling you. And you've made me happy, so I want you to be happy. Tell me what's wrong."

"I have some news," Shang replied, "Good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

Mulan winced and remembered the time at the Emperor's palace. "Good news,"

"Well, the Emperor sent a messenger to tell me that the war is over and the Huns are all gone _for now, _from what he heard from the intelligence at the border. And they won't be around for another dynasty."

Mulan smiled. "Great! Now what's the bad news?" Her face dropped.

Shang sighed. "Well there is this one person whom I let go a long time ago. This person was beautiful, amazing, wonderful, and everything I could ever hope for. Unfortunately, I let this person go because I was scared and didn't know how to act."

Mulan's looked at him questionably, not understanding what he meant, "So how are you going to get this person back?"

Shang smiled. "I'll tell her I love her, even though she already knows. And I'll ask her," and he knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Mulan gasped and started screaming joyously. "Yes!" She exclaimed and tackled him into the ground.


	28. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've decided on what my new story is going to be called. The Past and Happily Ever After? I'm not saying more because I will be releasing a little teaser. :P Anyways, to all the readers/visitors, I had a fun time writing this story. :) Thanks for reading! (btw, please don't get angry...in this next story, I won't be releasing chapters as quickly as I did for this story. I've got summer work to do  
:( but I will try and release them as quickly as I can. :D)**

**Special thanks to:**

**koolbroadwayreader - I am really happy you enjoyed my story! You were always the first to review! And you gave me good ideas! Haha we both have a strong hatred towards Xiaohua. :P I hope you enjoy this last chapter and my next story! :) Thanks for all your reviews!**

**diamondeyes3411 - you and me both love romance! :) That's why we watch chick flicks! :) Yes this story is finally coming to an end, and I kinda wish this was the Disney sequel (minus the T-rated stuff) instead of the 2nd one that we saw. I mean there was action and suspense just like the first movie. :( Oh well. But thanks for all of your reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and my new story! :)**

**trackrat - I'm glad you love this story! I hope you enjoy the new story and this last chapter! I can't wait to write our new story!**

* * *

It was early in the morning, but not too early for Mulan, especially now that Shang was leaving. She stood near his horse, who had grown to like Mulan whenever she was around. Occasionally the horse would gently lick her face in a friendly way, and Mulan would feed him an apple. Now Mulan had to greet his horse goodbye, while Shang said goodbye to her family.

Shang hugged Mulan's mother and thanked her for her generous hospitality. He even hugged her father, who wished him luck on his journey. And last but not least, Shang gave a big hug to her grandmother. She winked at him, mostly because he finally had the guts to propose to Mulan and also because she had a special liking to him. Shang would definitely miss this family when he went to go visit his sister. He then turned around and saw Mulan playing with his horse. If there was anyone that he was going to miss the most, it was her.

From the corner of her eye she saw Shang walking towards her. As he strode towards her, she felt her heart melt when he smiled at her. Mulan was going to miss Shang. But she didn't want to show too much in front of her parents, who were standing and watching them. Mulan grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes, "Return back soon General. I'll be here waiting for you."

Shang smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He then kissed her on the lips and got on his horse. "I'll return soon," he whispered and waved goodbye to her parents. Shang rode off and took one last look at Mulan. "_I love you_,"

"_I love you too,_" Mulan mouthed. She waited until he was out of sight before she made her way inside. Mulan went straight into her room and relaxed. "_Maybe not seeing Shang for a while will make me know how much I truly love him,_" she thought. "_After all,_" Mulan remembered what her father would tell her, "'_Absence makes the heart grow fonder'_." She sighed. "_After all it's only two months. I can do this._" She smiled and sat on her bed, looking through her drawings. Maybe she would do something like what Shang did in the back of his book.

She looked to her desk and found a piece of paper. Curious, she walked over to her desk to take a look at it. The paper was tied up together by a silk red ribbon. Mulan carefully untied the ribbon and took a look at the paper. The words were still a little wet, but still readable. It wasn't long until Mulan realized that this letter was from Shang. The letter read:

"_Dear Mulan,_

_This is from Shang, if you haven't already noticed. You're reading this letter because one, you're bored. Two, you noticed this on your desk, while reading your dream book. Three, you already miss me._" Mulan laughed. Shang knew her so well.

"_I couldn't say goodbye to you, but writing this letter isn't really going to make a difference either. I wanted to say that I love you, and show you that I would always be there for you. But I couldn't really do that, so this letter was written just to make you smile._" Mulan smirked. Shang certainly had a way with words.

"_So I have a surprise for you. But you have to follow these clues. And once you find the correct place, there will be a little note waiting for you there. Pick up the item where the note was and bring it along with you._

_Here is the first clue:_

_Though we were fighting, you __**cooled**__ down the fight with this._

_Good luck Mulan. I hope when I come back, I'll see it done._

_Love, Shang._"

Mulan smiled. So Shang was sending her on a treasure hunt. Fine, she was ready. She studied the clue again and noticed that cooled was darker and larger than the rest. "_What cools you down?_" she thought, "_Water!_" Yet this cooled down the tension between Shang and Mulan. Aiguo cooled their fight at camp, but he was the opposite of water, he was fire. She decided to go and visit Mushu anyway.

Mulan took a walk into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting. "Where are you going Mulan?" her father asked.

Mulan laughed, "I'm not exactly sure. Shang is sending me on a hunt to find something. I'll see you in a little bit. If you need me, just call me. I'll be outside." She walked out the door and her mother giggled.

"So she found the letter," she smiled, "how long do you think it will take her to find the treasure? I'll give her till sunset, which is in about two hours."

Granny shook her head, "No, I say she'll give up and work on it tomorrow."

Her father disagreed, "Have more faith in Mulan. She is a brilliant woman. I'll give her thirty minutes. That should be enough for her to find it and come in yelling what Shang gave her."

…

Mulan walked over to the temple, where she found Mushu and Mei sitting on the steps laughing and flirting with each other. "It's not here Mulan," Mushu laughed.

Mulan sighed. "Well he only gave me one sentence."

Mushu smiled, "Go with your original thought. Water."

"The only time Shang and I were involved with water was when I saw him naked…"

"You what?" Mushu screamed, while Mei laughed and gave Mulan a thumbs-up.

"It was by accident Mushu. But back to the clue," Mulan was in deep thought, "Or the other time was when I was here and I threw…the bucket of water at him and pushed him into the lake." She smiled and immediately ran to the stables, "Thank you Mushu!" she yelled as she ran away.

Mushu turned to Mei, "Why did you give her a thumbs-up?"

Mei blushed, "Shang has a nice body. It was good that she saw him then."

"I have a nice body!"

Mei rolled her eyes, "You're a dragon. You'd be lucky to even have _any _muscles."

"As Aiguo, I was pretty buff," Mushu boasted.

Mei scoffed. "You wish."

…

Mulan took a quick look at the pond. There were no notes there. Besides, Shang wouldn't be dumb enough to put a paper in water. She looked at the bucket and found a note in there that read:

"_Congratulation, you found the note. I hope it didn't take you long. As for your clue:_

_Admit it, when I was harvesting in the field, you kept looking at me work. I see that smirk. But next to the tool I was using, is the one that you'll be using. I couldn't be more obvious, in where I'd hide the next clue. Just think of where you'll always be happy, and that's where you'll find…_"

Mulan grunted. Leave it to Shang to not end it. She grabbed the shovel and the bucket. And Mulan immediately knew where to go. The source of all her happiness was under the cherry blossom tree. This was where her father and she spent time together. This was where she was able to reconcile with him. This was where Shang found her, after he followed her home. And it was where Shang proposed to her. There were so many memories under this tree, and she couldn't bear to part with it. She walked to the tree and found Mushu and Mei under it.

"That didn't take you long," Mushu replied.

"That's because she's a girl and smart!" Mei answered and smacked him on the head.

Mulan smiled. She loved Mei and she knew she would always be there for her. "So I was led here, and I'm guessing by the X in the ground, that is where I am supposed to dig."

Mushu sighed, "What would you do without me girl? You gotta pull on the rope."

"I don't know," Mei replied, "Actually win the war?" She turned to Mulan, "I heard about the whole Tung Shao Pass thing, where he gave away the army's position. Yeah smart move guardian!"

Mulan smiled, "Well in all fairness, Mushu did mess up, but he did light up the canon, which killed the entire Hun army except for five guys. And Mushu was the only one who actually helped me kill Shan-Yu up on the roof. But anyways, I need to find this thing." She looked at the rope for a moment. "_Shang, you never said anything about pulling a rope._"

In her mind she heard Shang, "_Sorry. I forgot about that. But do pull on the rope!_"

She then pulled on the rope and down came a small magnolia tree, with a note on it. Mulan gasped as she looked at the small tree. It was her favorite flower and Shang knew that. She then grabbed the note and it read,

"_Congratulations, you found the gift. I couldn't say goodbye without giving you something. Now I'm glad you found this, but there's one more thing to do. Get the clues I gave to you and dig a hole in the most obvious spot._" Mulan looked at the X where she meant to dig first. She then looked at the note again, "_But be careful where you dig_. _After all you never know what you may find._"

Mulan looked at the X. Maybe she would have to dig with her hands. "What did the letter say?" Mei asked.

"It said to dig in the X, near the cherry blossom tree. But I have to be careful because something else may be lying deep within the soil."

Mei and Mushu both smirked at each other and then nodded. "We'll dig it for you." They immediately started working on it. It wasn't long before they finished digging and found a note. Mulan sighed. How many notes was she going to find? It read:

"_The hole is deep enough, and soon you will find. That when this tree grows, the treasure you'll find, will grow in its vines. But as for now, impatient you are. Look down in the ground, where your treasure still lies. You will find it comes from the heart._"

Mulan then reached into the ground and found a case. Inside the case was a beautiful necklace, made just for Mulan. It was a magnolia made of a special silver, and engraved in the magnolia was her name. Mulan smiled. "_Shang you spoil me too much._"

She then showed it to Mei, who awed at in and then ran inside to show her parents. Her mother grinned at it and told her how Shang had planned it last night. Mulan then ran back outside to plant the tree.

Her father hadn't said a word, even when Mulan came in showing the necklace, yet he had a smug little grin on his face.

"What is wrong Zhou? You didn't say a word." Her mother told him.

"I know. I'm happy for Mulan, I truly am," he grinned, "but I won this bet. She finished in fifteen minutes!" Granny and Fa Li groaned. Fa Zhou laughed and said proudly, "That's my girl!" And they walked to the window to watch Mulan carefully plant the tree.


End file.
